The Snowman and The Swallow
by Mysteriol
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! AU ExT. After the death of his father, Eriol Hiiragizawa is taught not to trust anybody at all, resulting the cold glaciers to surround his heart even after years. Whoever could wield such power to melt the ice and warm the heart again?
1. Ice

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hello hello! Deciding to do another E/T ficcie……Getting a brain overload? No…not now, soon!!!!!! Anyway, I'm been busy with my school life but I will try to upload my chapters faster! Btw, this is the first time I'm writing a E/T AU fic…So please give me the support or juz drop a review becauz I wanna know how I fare in AU fics…

Disclaimer: As usual, Eriol and Tomoyo and the characters in this story belongs to me…On the contrary…..

*

Ice

The gentle, light wind blew across the thousand-colored seas and danced gracefully around the coast of the beach as evening rose from above before settling down onto the plain clear skies. Around, everywhere was peaceful and calm. Couples strolled along the quiet beach hand in hand and several kids ran around, laughing and playing.

But all alone, on the scenic view of the coast, sat a lone person. Dark azure eyes narrowing as he stared out to the slow but steady waves, hair swaying in radiance as the wind played along with them.

Fingers were clenched. Eyes were cold and fiery, scaring everybody off in sight just by a stare of his. Nobody wanted to befriend him. He was ignorant, probably caring less about himself than others and he was definitely downright cold. No matter how some tried, they could never get more than two sentences out of him in a conversation.

Why…?

Nobody knew. He never told anybody about his ignorant attitude and never bothered to. He couldn't care less anyway. Those who tried to melt the cold icicles of his heart always fail miserably, either getting a silent response or just having the cold, icy dark eyes stare back into theirs. 

Ice. 

Just ice surrounding his heart, shutting any other thing out from it. People, feelings, emotions…everything.

And nobody shall melt that ice. 

Nobody shall.

*********FLASHBACK***********

^^^^^^^5 yrs ago^^^^^^^^^^

"Eriol…Eriol…"

The exhaustive voice cried out, "Eriol!" 

"DAD!"

The 13 year old teenager rushed towards his father's body lying on the bed. Cradling his head in his hands, he called out his father frantically.

"Dad! Dad! Please don't die! Answer me, Dad!"

Eyes opened slowly, fingers touching his son's arm, "Eriol…I'm sure you will grow up to be a famous person someday…I…I don't think I can make it anymore…"

Tears spilled from his eyes, "No, Dad!"

A faint smile crept on his features, "Eriol…promise me to strive for the best…Make me proud." The 13 year old boy hugged his father as tears uncontrollably spilled, "Don't leave me alone, Dad!" 

The father shook his head, "I'm gonna leave this monstrous world soon…" Another smile appeared, "Eriol, listen to Dad…" The boy took his father's hand, "What is it, Dad?" 

His father smiled, "…This world is a hateful place…….Don't…Don't…" His father coughed, gasping for breath. "Dad!" The boy exclaimed. The father nodded, "I'm alright…Listen, child…" His voice grew softer, his life threatening before him.

The son leant forward, trying to catch his words, "What is it, Dad?" 

"Don't…Don't ever trust anybody in life…" The father was dying, "D-Don't…You'll only regret it…" 

The boy's forehead creased, "Why, Dad?" 

"Because…Because…" His life was ending…He didn't had much time left, "Because nobody is trusted….N-nobody…They only end up betraying y-you…H-hurting you…" He coughed again, "D-don't…trust anybody……….D-don't…."

The boy frowned, "B-but—"

"Listen, my boy…If you trust anybody at all, y-you'll only end up like me…You will die……..die painfully…." The father grimaced.

"D-don't………Don't trust anybody…at all." 

With those last words, he laid on the ground, dead. Tears poured from the boy's eyes as he grabbed his father.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

************END FLASHBACK*************

The wind blew again, brushing the dark hair away from its eyes as fingers pushed the strands away. 

'Don't trust anybody at all…' 

Rising up on both feet, the tall 18 year old person turned around and walked off from the coast.

'They only end up betraying you…Hurting you…' 

Footsteps made its way out of the beach and down by the streets, leaving an invisible trail of prints behind.

Cold, icy, unfeeling…

The heart had already turned cold. Deadly cold. No emotions could enter, not a sign of liveness in it. Surrounded by only glaciers, nothing existed in it…No warmth, no feelings, no emotions…

Whoever could wield such power to break the ice and warm the heart again?

~

End of chapter 1! Sorri it's not E/T yet! Tomoyo comes in on the next chapter so stay tune…How does Tomoyo cures Eriol of his ignorant self? How can Tomoyo be so powerful as to give Eriol the emotions and feelings again?

Watch out for episode no. 2……..

Ahahahahahahah……….Now I do sound like a tv reporter, eh? 

Now…if I don't get enough reviews, I'm not continuing….

Maybe 7 reviews? 

Sheezo…I really need the reviews!

Duhz……

Mysterio000

*Fic dedicated to all ExT fans out there so be a kind soul and drop a review onegai!*


	2. Who Are You?

The Snowman and The Swallow

I just wanna take this opportunity to thank all those who reviewed! I never expected that I could fulfill my 7-reviews-wish and I got 8! Aw, wonderful! ^_^! Arigatou to everybody! This chapter, I assure you, is much more interesting…WHERE TOMOYO COMES IN! 

And a little reminder. Eriol's still in high school. He's 18, remember? 

*

Who Are You?

Eriol Hiiragizawa tapped his pen against his notebook as his mind reeled with the thousand words of the history textbook before him. He finally sighed with frustration and threw the pen down onto the table.

Damn, he cursed silently.

Several people around the study corner of Shades High School turned to look at him in amusement whereas some just raised an eyebrow and continued whatever they were doing. It was normal, anyway, for the cold-hearted 'Mr. Snowman' to have the mood swings again. 

'Mr. Snowman' was what everybody called him in school. He was known for his ignorant self and some people tried to make friends with him but he merely brushed them off. However, the girls in Shades knew this was a hunk and there was not once chance they were going to let go of this guy that easily. 

Sure, he was cold and ignorant, but seriously, his looks were ready to make him the next man in the media lights with his dark azure mesmerizing eyes and hair. 

Turning the page of the history textbook, Eriol forced the details into his mind and was about to jot down something when someone tapped on the table, making him look up.

"Hello Eriol!" The famous belle of the school greeted him with a killer-smile that could make all guys melt in the knees. 

Slim and beautiful Sallie Kimosos settled down beside Eriol and picked up the history textbook, flipping through a few pages, "I see you're learning history." Sallie cooed, aiming a smile at Eriol who remained unfazed.

Sallie folded her arms, determined to make this 'snowman' melt, "I just saw this wonderful move called 'A Dead Man's Journal'. Maybe we can watch it some time, don't you think?" Eriol looked at Sallie for a split second before turning back to his history notebook before taking back the textbook from Sallie.

"Quit fooling." Eriol said with a flat tone as Sallie smiled flirtariously, "I just love fooling about! Come catch me!" 

And with that, Sallie snatched the history textbook from Eriol and ran off before turning around with a smile, "Come and get me!" 

Eriol rolled his eyes before turning back to his notebook, picking up his pen and continued writing down the notes.

From a distance, Sallie frowned as she walked back to the table and put down the textbook and folded her arms, in which Eriol paid no attention to. Sighing with frustration, Sallie turned around and walked off.

"You're no fun, snowman!" 

Eriol looked up from the notebook and stared after Sallie before shaking his head and standing up, packing his things and leaving the study corner for the day. 

This Mr. Snowman…

Whoever could change it all?

*

"This is Headmaster Tereda speaking. I want to announce a good news that will take place this Saturday night at 1900 hours. A celebration party will be held at the ballroom to commerate Shades School's 15th Anniversary Day!" 

Instant cheers and applauses filled the school when the announcement was made over the intercom.

Eriol Hiiragizawa looked up from his desk at his classmates who were dancing around wildly. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and handed in his math worksheet.

Ballroom celebration… The hell… Who needs 'em anyway?

* 

Waltz music flowed into the decorated ballroom as students in their elaborated costumes danced the night away with their partners. Everyone be it the teachers or pupils or school staff members were either on the dance floor or sitted on the high bar table, enjoying themselves that very night. 

All except one. Who else but the 'Mr. Snowman'? 

Eriol Hiiragizawa stood at a corner of the ballroom leaning against a pillar, staring out at the dancing crowd before him as he held a glass of juice in his hands. 

__

Stupid celebration…

With his dark long-sleeved shirt and dark trousers which his good friend, Li Syaoran forced him to put on, he looked strikingly handsome that night. But somehow, he had rejected every dance the girls had offered him, be it the belles of the school or the prettiest. 

__

Dang…I should have never agreed to come here. Why the heck did I ever listened to Yamazaki and Syaoran? Eriol thought bitterly as he sipped his drink half-heartedly.

He was about to decide on the option to tell Syaoran that he was not feeling too good and was feeling faint when he stopped in his path. 

What was…

What was that? 

Eriol listened in carefully as the waltz music started to fade away and the melodious music of the piano rang into his ears, causing his attention to be drifted away immediately, let alone think about going home at this instant. 

He had always had a passion for music, having learning the piano since 5 years old. It had been several weeks since he touched it since he was busy preparing for the exams. 

Stepping forward to the grand piano where a lady was sitted, Eriol stopped as the music took him away to his own world, looking at the lady in much awe. 

(P/S: It's not Tomoyo! It's just an unknown girl! Ha ha! Had you fooled, didn't you?)

The song drifted melodiously around and many stopped to hear. Eriol looked on with much attention when his heart suddenly felt a twitch.

What—Why—

Without much reason, his eyes suddenly jerked to the right and his eyes immediately laid upon a…

Eriol's eyes blinked.

A beautiful dark-haired angel. 

Eriol stared on as his mind started reeling. He was not bothering with was he was thinking now. He didn't know why but tried as he may, he couldn't pull his gaze away. 

God, he had never seen such a beautiful lady like this before…

He was about to turn away when the unknown lady turned to his direction…

And smiled. 

Eriol gulped inwardly as he tried hard to pull his gaze away but his eyes dragged back to hers as she stared intently at him before letting out a soft giggle. Eriol swallowed as he watched her turned away and walked off.

__

I can't… I-I can't control…myself…

His eyes followed her as she walked off to the dance floor before she was stopped by a waitress. Smiling as she took the drink, she disappeared within the crowd. 

Eriol looked on with emotionless eyes when he felt his heart twitch like before again. Shrugging, Eriol turned back to the pianist when he realized that the song had ended. Turning around, he walked out to the balcony with his mind in a whirl.

Strange, he was really sure that she was a Hiragz student… So how come he had never seen her before? If he did…surely he had some impressions? 

Breathing in the fresh air of the night, he decided to put that thought away on why he couldn't control himself a while ago. Maybe he was just curious about this girl on why he had never seen her before. Nothing else…

…right…? 

Feeling frustrated, he took another sip from his drink when he felt a light tap on the shoulder. Turning around, he suddenly realized who it was.

…She…

The lady smiled brightly, "Hi there! Aren't you the one at the piano floor just now?" Eriol nodded silently. The lady held out her hand, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. And you are…?" 

Silence.

The lady then let out a giggle, "Oh, I get it! You must the famous Mr. Snowman everybody is talking about, aren't you? You must be Eriol Hiiragizawa." The lady smiled, "Nice to meet you." She let her hand slide back to her sides, knowing well that this 'snowman' was not giving it any chance to shake it. 

Eriol merely nodded before turning back to the night skies. Tomoyo leant against the railings, looking up to the stars, too. 

It was a long time before anyone spoke.

"I bet you must be wondering who am I, ne?" Tomoyo asked, facing Eriol who looked back with an expressionless face. Tomoyo smiled warmly, "I just got transferred over to Shades a couple of days ago." She looked down beyond the railings, "…Took me quite some time before I settled down…" 

Silence.

"How old do you?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol remained unfazed, still staring out to the skies, "…None of your business." 

And much to his amusement, she giggled. "I don't believe you're that cold, are you?" Tomoyo teased, "Even a snowman can melt under the summer's heat." 

Eriol looked at Tomoyo with a cold glint in his eyes before returning his gaze back to the scenery. 

  
Silence.

"To tell you the truth… You're the very first person I really got into a conversation to since I transferred over…" Tomoyo whispered as she stared down at the enormous garden below. Eriol gave her a mere glance before turning back. 

"…If I'm not wrong… you hate the world, don't you?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Eriol with her amethyst eyes. 

Eriol blinked as he stared down at Tomoyo. A few moments of intense silence when Eriol spoke, "What makes you think so?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Only when one feels hatred, hatred itself blocks in its way, too, resulting in the many cold glaciers around his heart, disallowing anybody to enter his path…" 

Silence.

"Did I guess correct?" Tomoyo eyed Eriol softly, "You hate the world, don't you? That's why you become the famous Mr. Snowman." 

Eriol looked down at the scenery as a soft breeze began to blow by, playing with his dark azure strands.

"But even a snowman can smile, too." Tomoyo said, smiling softly, "Why won't you?" 

Eriol kept silent when he turned to Tomoyo.

"What do you understand?" He asked coldly, "Everything in the world is only filled with hatred. Everybody around is a pretender. They pretend to like you and befriend you but what happens in the end? You're the one who suffer. You're the one who gets betrayed." 

Tomoyo eyed him slowly when she smiled gently, looking back to the scenery, "What you spoke can be true… But not all people in this world is a pretender…"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, "But so what if everybody is a betrayer, a pretender? There's no need for hatred to come by…"

"You don't understand." To which the 'snowman' replied coldly, "You know nothing." 

Silence.

"Well…maybe I do know nothing…" Tomoyo smiled at Eriol, "After all, I only knew you for 5 minutes…" She then let out a sigh, "You're right… This world is filled with hatred. But look around us, Eriol, there's so many things in this world to rejoice about. There's still so much things to be happy about…"

"Is it worth it to just waste your life and give in to hatred?" Tomoyo asked softly, not meeting Eriol's gaze.

"But…" Tomoyo continued, looking at Eriol, "Like you said, this is none of my business." She smiled, "This is your business. You have the right to feel what you want to feel, to see what you want to see, to hate what you want to hate." 

Silence.

Tomoyo smiled before she took a step back, "I guess I should go back now. See you, Eriol." 

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who retreated back into the crowd and disappeared. 

Frowning slightly, Eriol turned back to the scenery but somehow his mind seemed to find the words again…

__

But look around us, Eriol, there's so many things in this world to rejoice about. There's still so much things to be happy about… 

Is it worth to just waste your life and give in to hatred?

Unconsciously brushing the azure strands away from his eyes, he felt the twitch on his heart again.

Without knowing why, he turned around…

And somehow, the eyes of the dark-haired angel found her way to his…

And smiled, waving good-bye before disappearing into the warm yet cold night…

*

The End!

(of the chapter, duh!) 

Stay tune to find out how this certain 'swallow angel' will change the live of this 'snowman'.

Will they meet again after this fateful night of the dance?

Catch the next chapter out soon!

Mysterio000

(Hey, how about 17 reviews?)


	3. The Meeting Again

The Snowman and The Swallow

*ducks from rotten eggs*

Hey I know I hadn't been updating for a long time now! My exams are here, mind you! Aren't I kind enough to upload a fic when I'm suppose to study the s*cking science and history!? God! History sucks! A subject of dead facts! Aw man. Maybe one of you can give me advices on how to study history and science. They're my worst subjects. I practically fail all of them.

In anyway, here's chapter 3. I'm really getting Writer's Block… So plz review to motivate me or else I really don't know what to write. 

*starts to cry* I WANNA 30 REVIEWS!!!!!! ONEGAI!

REMINDER: Eriol is still in high school, mind you!!!!!!! And please give me feedback whether Eriol should play basketball or not…

Hmmm…. *pictures Eriol playing basketball when he's the so called 'mr snowman'.* 

NOT BAD! 

*slaps myself for being too talkative* Enough, mysterio! On with the ficcie!

*

The Meeting Again

Cold eyes scanned the surroundings of the sea as he watched the similar beat of the waves crashed upon shore. Letting out a soft sigh, Eriol Hiiragizawa brushed the dark tresses from his eyes and continued to sit silently on the sand.

"Yo Eriol!"

Eriol turned around, already knowing who it was. 

Tall and handsome, auburn-haired Li Syaoran, sat down beside his friend, grinning like an idiot, "How's the day going, Snowman?" Eriol rolled his eyes, "Not bad." 

"I heard Sallie and a bunch of girls were planning to launch on you." Syaoran teased. Eriol bit his lips, almost wanting to beat up that guy beside him for that remark.

"None of my business." Eriol replied simply. Syaoran laughed, "Lucky you! If only I have them all!" 

Eriol eyed Syaoran, "Then take them if you want." 

Syaoran suddenly lowered his head, "Nah." 

A smirk almost came to Eriol as he realized his good friend was blushing.

"Love her?"

Syaoran's head jerked up, "Of course not! Don't be mad, Snowman!" 

Eriol only smirked as Syaoran finally sighed.

"Fine. I do love her." Syaoran admitted. Eriol looked at Syaoran, "Tell her?" Syaoran began to shake his head profusely, "Rejection. She'll hate me for life." 

Eriol shrugged as silence overcame. 

"You think Sakura will like me?" Syaoran asked with uncertainty in his voice. Eriol looked at Syaoran, "Don't ask me." Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh before standing up.

"I'm going back to the library now. I still have to see that stupid teacher." Syaoran said before saying goodbye to the 'snowman' who remained silent. 

__

What a jerk. He likes that Kinomoto and he doesn't want to confess. Cowardy. Eriol thought as he stared out to the sea. 

Syaoran had been his only good friend in Shades ever since he entered school. Like always, he had remained cool and silent when this stubborn mountain-block, Li Syaoran, tried a hundred million ways to be friends with him. Sure, with much effort, Eriol started to believe in him a little.

Not trust. 

Never. 

Eriol clenched his fist as he stared down at the sand. 

__

Father…

Eriol was about to stand up and walk back to Shades when his heart suddenly twitched again. He winced a little. 

That stupid twitch again. 

__

Am I suffering from some heart disease or something? Eriol sarcastically thought as he sat down again, deciding that the time was still early. 

"Eriol?"

And that twitch started again. Eriol winced a little as he turned around and jumped a little.

That girl…

What was her name again?

__

Tomoyo…

Eriol shrugged as Tomoyo smiled down at him. "So it's you indeed, Eriol." Tomoyo beamed, "Am I welcome?" 

Silence as Eriol turned back to the sea wordlessly. A giggle followed before she settled down beside him. 

It was a long time before anybody spoke.

"Eriol…?" Tomoyo finally broke the silence. 

Eriol turned to look at her before he spoke, "Yeah?" Tomoyo smiled, "I thought you weren't going to speak at all." Eriol merely shrugged before he turned his attention back to the seas.

"You like the seas, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, hugging herself close as she leant against her knees, gazing at Eriol.

Silence when Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo giggled as she stared back to the seas. "It's a nice place, really. You get to see all the beautiful waves crashing against shore…" She whispered softly.

Silence.

"What class are you in, Eriol?" She suddenly asked, gazing at the man beside her. Eriol remained unfazed, "2-6." 

"Really!?" Tomoyo's face lit up, beaming brightly, "I'm in 2-6, too!" Eriol looked down at the innocent form, "But I didn't see you today."

Tomoyo nodded silently as she turned back to the sea, "I was actually in another class…But…I told the teacher I wanted to transfer out." 

Silence followed when an almost inaudible voice spoke.

"Why…?" 

Tomoyo let out a soft sigh as she sat up wordlessly. It was a long moment as silence overcame, Eriol looking at her expectantly.

__

How come she's gone quiet all of a sudden?

Tomoyo then stared at Eriol and smiled, "I was always getting bullied." Eriol frowned, "The boys in the class, isn't it?" Tomoyo slowly nodded as she hung down her head.

"They are always waiting for me after school…" She paused, "Sometimes it gets me afraid. I'm scared at times." Eriol bit his lips, "The boys in your old class are well-known in Shades for their fiery temper. Once you get yourself offended with them, they'll never let you off."

Silence.

"Didn't the principal know this?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded, "Practically the whole school knew. But they did everything they could already. They gave the worst punishments anybody could received in life but it was no use. The principal wouldn't want to get them expelled." 

Tomoyo slowly nodded in understanding, "…I see." Eriol nodded as both stared out to the sea again.

"What did they do to you?" Eriol asked, trying to sound not-so-concerned, making it more like a statement than a question. When he got no response, he looked down at the girl before him who was looking down at the sand.

__

Something's not right…

"…They bully me." Tomoyo finally said, not looking at his eyes. 

"In what way?" Eriol couldn't help but asked, looking at the innocent form before him. He waited for a while before she looked up at him, smiling.

"Ne, it's not important, anyway." Tomoyo said before standing up, beaming, "I'll see you sometime around, ne?"

Eriol stood up, facing her, "You're a Japanese?" Tomoyo nodded, her smile unwavering, "And if I'm not wrong, you're from England, are you not?" Eriol nodded before she giggled.

"I'll see you around. Ja!" She waved before she ran off into the dawning night.

Eriol stared after her.

__

Something's really not right…All of a sudden, she seems so quiet… She's avoiding the question… She says they bully her… But in what way…?

Eriol shrugged.

__

Why do I care anyway?

Frowning, he was about to make his way back to Shades when something in his heart twitched again.

That same old feeling again.

And without really knowing why, he turned around, eyes squinting to get a closer look at the dense bushes beyond before the twitch in his heart became more painful. Wincing, he grabbed his chest as he stepped forward when something in him made him stopped.

Voices.

"So it's that beautiful swan again, gang!" A rough, hoarse voice spoke.

"She looks delicious!"

"So ripe!"

Eriol strained his ears to hear closer.

"Let me off! I didn't do anything to offend you!"

He froze. 

Wasn't it…?

He listened on.

"Of course you didn't offend us, beautiful chick!"

"Hey! Why not we say we take her home with us and you know?" 

Laughter was heard.

"TAKE HER BACK WITH US!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"This is gonna be a beautiful night!"

"Hey, don't forget to give me a share of her!"

"Noooo! Leave me alone!" 

Eriol stood rooted. It was indeed her voice…….She was in danger. Quickly without hesistating, Eriol barged into the bushes before coming face to face with four strangers and the panic-stricken Tomoyo.

Eriol stood silent as the four stangers sneered at him.

"So it's 'Mr. Snowman', I see." One of the man growled as Eriol's fists clenched.

"Leave her alone." Eriol replied, face remaining unfazed. 

One of the men laughed evilly as he picked up a strong steel rod.

"You wanna play with me, huh? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!!!" 

Eriol's face was one sheet of ice.

"I already told you to leave her alone." He took a step forward, fists clenched yet his face was calm as still waters.

"You'll regret this forever." 

~

END OF CHAPPIE!

I WANNA 30 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm cruel… If I don't get the 30 reviews, I won't continue this!

Plz, plz, plz!? Be a kind soul and cheer me up by that 30 reviews, ok? I'm now not in the mood to write because of the shitty exams so plz be a kind soul and drop a review to motivate me, ne?

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know this chappie sucks. But I just need to write something in which Eriol becomes a hero and rescue the swallow.

Aw, isn't Eriol cool in this story?

*ahem* Final fantasy players, you might realize that this is somehow Cloud and Aeris or Squall and Rinoa…

*starts to laugh lunatically*

anyway, like I said, I need 30 reviews to continue this. 

So either the 30 reviews or nothing.

Ahahahaha! *starts to laugh crazily* 

Yes, I'm really that cruel.

Oh yes, and something. By now, everybody should know that whenever Tomoyo appears, Eriol's heart will start to twitch, ne? And when she's in trouble, he'll start to feel some pain, ne?

THIS IS CALL FATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*starts to laugh crazily*

Nakuru: Boy! This is one person who can rival my squeals and maniac laughs!

Spinel: So?

Nakuru: Drag her away! Send her off! She's a threat to me and the government!

*mysterio gets dragged off and her last words are…*

Nakuru: Go to hell! She's already dead! She can't speak anymore!

ARGH NO, MYSTERIO! Without you, this fic can't continue! Nooooooooooo!

Mysterio000


	4. Arigatou gozaimasu

The Snowman and The Swallow

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww……………*starts to cry touchingly, wiping away a thousand tears that falls down* I'm so happy and touched at the many reviews I got overnight! I thought my fic sucks and that nobody would want to review!

DOMO ARIGATOU! Keep reviewing and I'll emailing all of you! Arigatou gozaimashita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUGS AND ALL! ^_^

There, there, I'm turning to Nakuru2, aren't I? Well, I guess I acted really hyper. But I was really really happy and touched about the many, many reviews I got. So I promise this chappie will be as good as the last one.

To those who reviewed,

Really, 

Domo arigatou,

Demo…

You will keep reading won't you?

Mysterio000

*

"You'll regret this forever." Eriol said coldly as the four strangers stood closer. Surely they wouldn't be frightened by this 'snowman', would they? 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAA!" One of the man cried out as he brought on the metal steel rod to Eriol's head.

Sure. It was right at aim.

But not before Eriol caught it before it hit him. 

"Yeow!" The man cried out in pain as Eriol gripped his arm tightly, causing the man to almost scream in agony. "LET ME OFF!" The man managed to squeeze the word out as Eriol grabbed his arm tighter, causing his wrist to swell up. 

Eriol glanced at the chief of all who was beginning to step away. 

"Leave her alone forever and I'll not bother you anymore." He said, face remaining unfazed. 

"LET ME GO! CHIEF, PLEASE HELP ME! JUST SAY YES!" The man was almost near to tears as Eriol unmercilessly kept his grip on him. 

The chief looked at Eriol before putting down his rod, "Let him off." Eriol narrowed his eyes, "You'll leave her alone, won't you?" The chief nodded, "Let him go and we'll promise we'll never bother her again."

"Good." Eriol answered coldly as he dropped his grip from the man who immediately massaged his swollen wrist with a twisted expression on his face, as though he was in hell just awhile ago.

"All of you are from Shades?" Eriol asked, narrowing his eyes. The chief bit his lips, "You better not tell the Headmaster. Or I'll get her again."

With that, the four of them left.

Silence.

Eriol turned to Tomoyo who was biting her lips tightly, staying speechless.

Another round of silence as Eriol stared at Tomoyo before he turned around and walked away. 

"Chotto matte, Eriol!" Tomoyo cried out as she ran to catch up with the 'snowman'. Eriol turned around silently before asking, "What do you want?" Tomoyo bowed down her head.

"…I'm sorry." 

Eriol gazed wordlessly down at the girl before him before he nodded and turned around, about to walk off again when he felt another tug on his arm. He turned around again where Tomoyo was looking at him.

"I really am sorry." To which was all she could say, bowing down her head, "I really am." 

It was a long moment before anybody spoke.

"Were you hurt?" 

Her head jerked up at the sudden question Eriol had just asked her. He gazed down at her with the same icy azure eyes. 

Silence before she smiled, shaking her head, "Iie. Were you?" 

"No." Was all he replied without much willingness to speak much. Eriol stopped for a moment before he spoke again, "Do you want to report to the Headmaster?"

"Iie!" To which she cried out instantly, shaking her head profusely. Eriol glanced down at her strangely, "…Why not?" 

Tomoyo shook her head, "Give them a chance. I'm sure they'll change." She then smiled, "After all, you did taught them a lesson already, didn't you?" Nothing changed on his face, just a sheet of blank ice. 

She let out a soft giggle, "Everybody deserved another chance in life. Just let them off this once, ne, Eriol?" He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "What if you get caught by them again?" 

She looked up at the expressionless man before her before she smiled warmly, "Then I'll just have to take the risk, don't I?" 

Silence.

"You're not afraid?" Eriol asked, trying to sound unconcerned. 

She smiled bravely, shaking her head, "Even if I'm caught, you'll come to save me again, ne, Eriol?" 

He blinked, amused by her reaction, though he didn't really know why.

"Ne, I guess I'm really sorry for what happened today." She suddenly bowed down her head, sighing silently before looking up again, "Demo…. Arigatou gozaimasu…I can never thank you enough."

He just nodded wordlessly. 

She let out a giggle before taking a step back, "I better return to my dorm now! It's getting quite late!" 

He nodded, yet without words again.

She paused before eyeing him deep in the eyes. 

He blinked.

And stepped back.

"What—!?" 

She burst out giggling, before smiling up at him, "I just really want to say thank you…" 

Silence as he awkwardly nodded.

She smiled softly before waving, "I'll see you around then, Eriol!" She took another step back, smiling before she turned around and walked off.

Eriol stared after her for a moment… 

Before she turned around.

He gulped inwardly.

She smiled, letting out another beautiful giggle before waving and disappearing into the night.

Just like the night before.

Eriol blinked.

__

Wha—?

He shrugged, before turning on his heels and heading back to his own dorm room. 

*

"Eriol! Can you believe it!? She just confessed that she loves me, too!" Li Syaoran exclaimed excitedly as he rushed to Eriol's desk on that Monday morning of school.

Eriol looked up from his thick book of physics, "…So?" 

"So? So what!? THIS IS GOOD NEWS, YOU BAKA!" Syaoran cried out frustratedly. Eriol inwardly smirked. Sure, he might be cold and all but he really enjoyed making fun of Syaoran and see him go mad.

"Really, Snowman," Syaoran sighed as he pulled a chair beside Eriol before sitting down, "Sakura really is a good girl. I love her a lot…" 

A blush stained his cheeks as he buried his head in his hands, "Ashiteru, Sakura-san…"

Eriol blinked before he shook Syaoran, "You spoke Japanese, didn't you?" Syaoran looked up, face still flushed before he grinned idiotically, "Sure! Sakura is a Japanese too and she taught it to me!"

Eriol hid a smirk, "And 'Ashiteru' means 'I Love You'?" 

"Wha—!?" Syaoran immediately hung down his head, hiding a flush. Eriol smirked, "She's here."

Syaoran jerked up, "Who?" He immediately stood up and turned around harshly, almost toppling off the chair as Sakura entered the room.

"Argh!" Syaoran whispered as he took in the beauty of his crush. Eriol sighed before he turned his attention back to his textbook as Syaoran and his crush were talking yet stuttering at each other.

__

So Syaoran finally finds someone who he loves……. 

Eriol frowned. 

__

Love? What's love anyway? And who needs 'em?

Eriol groaned inwardly as he slammed his textbook closed as he glanced at the class clock. He winced again as the twitch in his heart start to activate again. He then heard the door slide opened. 

Must be another classmate.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura's jubiliant voice cried out.

Eriol's head jerked to the door as the raven-haired lady walked into the room and waved at Sakura who was smiling brightly.

"Syaoran, this is my new roommate, Tomoyo-chan! She and I are both from Japan, too!" Sakura introduced as Syaoran shook hands with Tomoyo who smiled politely.

Her gaze then landed on Eriol who narrowed his eyes back.

She then smiled and waved.

No reaction. No response.

She giggled before taking down the seat in front of him. Eriol looked up in amusement as she plopped down in her seat and took out her books.

__

Wait a minute…I thought that Naoko was sitting there? What happened?

And as though she heard his thoughts, she turned around and let out a soft giggle, "Mr. Tereda made me sit here."

Eriol shrugged before nodding slightly, opening his history textbook once again.

*

A frown played on his lips as he walked back to his dorm, flipping down his textbooks carelessly on his bed before flopping down.

Strange, he never felt that exhausted before in his life.

Sighing, he was about to sit up when a sneeze came. Eriol groaned inwardly as he touched his forehead which was burning hot.

__

Don't tell me it's a goddamn cold!

Another sneeze came. And another. And another.

Grabbing a tissue, Eriol sat up and was about to exit the dorm for lunch when Syaoran barged into the room, grinning like mad dog. Eriol sighed, tossing the tissue into the bin, "What is it now?"

Syaoran smirked, "I just saw Petioso hitting on a girl!" Eriol frowned, "So? He always does that." Syaoran shook his head, "Guess who the girl was?" Eriol shrugged, "Kinomoto?" 

He received a swat in return. Syaoran glared at Eriol, "Don't be mad! If I find Petioso ever hitting on Sakura, I'll kill him!" Eriol shrugged before trying to push his way out.

But not before Syaoran pulled him back, "He haven't heard finished!" Eriol rolled his eyes and faced Syaoran, "Yeah, what!?" Syaoran grinned, "The girl was Tomoyo." 

Silence.

"…So?" Eriol asked. Syaoran folded his arms, "Petioso was actually trying to seduce her! Thank God I came in the nick of time or you wouldn't know where they would end up next."

Eriol gave Syaoran a disgusted face before exiting out. Syaoran shrugged.

"Hey, what's his prob?"

*

Dark eyes scanned the cafeteria as he slowly ate on his meal. Eriol looked down at his sandwiches before rolling his eyes, pushing them away before grabbing his packet of juice.

He winced again.

Like for the fifth time of the week. Or maybe more.

That stupid twitch. 

"Mind if I sit here, Eriol?"

Eriol jerked up to meet the amethyst eyes of the girl before him. A moment of silence before Eriol shrugged and shook his head. Tomoyo let out a giggle as she pulled a chair opposite him.

Silence.

"That's all you're eating?" Tomoyo asked, looking at the plate of sandwiches before him. Eriol looked up from the table and shrugged, nodding. Tomoyo smiled, "Want me to help you get something more?" "No." He replied emotionessly.

Silence. Yet again.

Tomoyo eyed him closely before sighing, leaning back on the chair.

"You're just a snowman, ne, Eriol?" To which she suddenly asked, making the lad blinked before looking up in silent amusement.

It was obvious he didn't know what she was talking about. 

She burst out laughing, "Forget it then, Eriol." He shrugged before she leant forward, "Mind if I take one?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What?" She pointed to the sandwiches.

Silence.

"Fine." Was all his reply.

"Need I pay?" 

Eriol blinked before shaking his head, "Take the whole plate if that's what you want." Tomoyo beamed, "Arigatou!" 

Silence.

Eriol turned around and paused as he spotted a trash bin. With one quick look, he aimed the packet drink into the bin, which sailed smoothly in. He turned back to the table, noticing Tomoyo staring up at him.

Silence.

"What?" He asked, slightly irritated.

She giggled, "You play basketball?" He shrugged, "Long ago." She smiled before picking up another sandwich. Eriol eyed her before folding his arms, "You didn't take your lunch?"

Tomoyo paused before gazing up at the man before her. Silence before she giggled, "No. I don't really take lunch." 

A shrug and that was all. 

"Eriol?" She asked, looking up again. Eriol arched an eyebrow, "Yeah?" She beamed, "What are you doing here?" Eriol shrugged, "Lunch." Tomoyo giggled, "You ate finished already, haven't you?" 

Eriol nodded.

"So why are you still here?" She asked, biting down her giggles.

Eriol blinked before staring at the empty space on the table. He looked at the girl before her who was smiling unwaveringly. He sighed before standing up and was about to turn around when he felt a tug on his hand.

He looked down at Tomoyo who was giggling, "I was just joking." She stood up and beamed, "Sit down while I get you something, k?"

"But—" He started to protest but she was already in the queue.

Sighing, Eriol sat down again. But not before turning to look at Tomoyo.

He winced again.

Stupid twitch.

**

THE END !!!!!!!!!!!!

(Not of the story, duh! Just the chappie!)

Anyway, I know this chapter bloody sucks. But hey, at least I put in some effort just when I got maths exam tomorrow! So be kind souls and r n r! It's seldom that I post so promptly!

Well, if you don't know why all of a sudden when Eriol asks Tomoyo if she ate her lunch and she kept quiet suddenly, that's because it's seldom that Eriol ask a question out of the blue. Well, you'll be shocked if suddenly a tortoise starts to talk to you!

Yes, I have to admit, Eriol is still far, far, far, far, like a zillion miles away from any emotions or feelings. But we all know Tomoyo will keep trying, won't she? GANBATTE TASAI, TOMOYO-SAN! 

Well, for those alerty in observations, you should know by now that Tomoyo has some sort of crush already on Eriol. But it's not that obvious yet. More will be revealed as the chappies come and go.

*starts to bow* Once again…DOMO ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND I'LL KEEP EMAILING YA!!!!!!!! If you got any good fics for me to read, you can also tell me to. I'll definitely take the time off to read your fics and also drop a dozen reviews.

After all, you did help me so much with the reviews. Aw….*starts to cry*

Ok, mysterio! Enough of the stupid touching scene! 

*kicks myself out of screen*

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Mysterio000


	5. You're not so cold

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hello! Welcome back to the fifth chappie! Wow, time flies and exams are over! Yippee! Thanks to all who reviewed that gave me the moods and the luck for the exams! Luv ya all! 

Anyway, this chappie is like any other chappie. So I hope you like it and drop a review, ok?

Mysterio000

*

Eriol looked at the plates in front of him, gulping inwardly.

__

French fries, Oreo biscuits, Pepsi, salad, pizza….

He unconsciously swallowed before staring at the girl across the table who was smiling up at him.

Silence.

"How much is it?" He asked uncertainly, breaking the cold atmosphere. She let out a soft laugh, "It's my treat, don't worry." 

Silence.

"I can't possibly eat it all." He finally said the words. 

Laughter before she beamed innocently, "You mean I can help you eat?" Eriol shrugged, "Kind of." She shot him a smile before bending forward and taking a fries. She then looked up at him strangely before breaking into a smile, "How come you're not eating?"

Silence.

He shrugged before leaning forward and grabbing the Pepsi drink. 

"Tell me about yourself, Eriol." Tomoyo said, smiling, "How are you?" Eriol nodded silently, "…Fine." Her eyes twinkled as she leant forward for another piece of the fries, "I still can't believe you played basketball, Eriol."

He shrugged, "That was last time." She raised an eyebrow, "And you don't play it now?" 

"No." He replied, taking a sip of the drink.

Her eyes shone, "How about a game?" 

He blinked as he looked down at her amethyst eyes. She smiled as she stood up, eyes twinkling, "A game with me. How 'bout it?" Eriol put down the drink at the table before staring at the girl before him.

She let out a small laugh, "I do play basketball, too. Don't look down at me, you know." She smiled, "So?'

Silence.

"No." He replied. Tomoyo crossed her arms, giggling, "Why not? Unless you're afraid of losing?" Eriol rolled his eyes, "No." 

"Then come on!" She exclaimed before taking his hand, pulling him out of the cafeteria. 

"The food?" He managed to ask before they left the cafeteria. She grinned, "Nah, that's ok. Come on now!"

__

God, save me! What is this situation I'm getting in?

*

"Score!" Tomoyo exclaimed as the ball sailed into the net. She grinned truimphantly at Eriol who was crossing his arms.

"Three to two! You're losing, Eriol!" She let out a laugh before tossing the ball to Eriol who caught it, "I'm sure you're better than this, Eriol!" 

He rolled his eyes before running up to the net and flinging himself up.

Almost—

"Think fast, Eriol!" Tomoyo giggled as she slammed the ball down before sailing the ball to the net. He instantly jumped up and shot into goal.

"Three to three." Eriol mumbled as he flung the ball to Tomoyo who smiled, "Whoever score the next one will be the winner of this game."

"Fine." He muttered before she whizzed past him easily but not before he caught the ball and was about to swing up when she caught it again.

__

Whizzzzz!

"Score!" She shouted truimphantly, giggling at the same time as she caught the ball, "You lose, Eriol!"

He folded his arms expressionless before nodding and walked out of the court.

Silence.

"Eriol!" 

He turned around silently, still folding his arms, "What is it?" She scratched her head sheepishly, "I hope you're not mad, are you?" He frowned before turning around again.

"No."

"But I really am sorry! I didn't mean to beat you!" She rushed forward again, standing before his sight.

He looked down at her, his hair swaying in the breeze, "There must always be a winner, there must always be a loser. It's the same thing anyway." 

And that was all before he stalked off. 

She stared at his departure…

But not before smiling to herself.

"So you're not really a snowman after all…"

*

"Have you heard, Snowman, there's gonna be another ballroom night!!!" Syaoran exclaimed excitedly as he plopped down on his dorm partner's bed who was reading a magazing silently.

"Did you hear me, Snowman!?" Syaoran cried out again, waving a hand in front of Eriol's sight to distract him, "SNOWMAN!!! YO, SNOWMAN!" 

He raised his eyes above the magazine, staring at Syaoran for a long time before putting down the magazine.

"Yeah, I'm listening." He muttered. 

"It's the Headmaster's birthday the day after next! The student council is gonna celebrate his birthday and a ballroom night is gonna be organized! All students must attend to show respect for the Headmaster! And you're supposed to bring a partner along!" Syaoran blurt out the whole thing in a long breath.

Silence.

"So?" Eriol asked, eyes remaining silent.

"So!? You're asking me 'so'!? You goon! I can take Sakura out! SAKURA! My cherry blossom!" Syaoran said happily before he ran away, "See you later, Snowman!"

Silence before he popped his head back again, "Oh yeah, you better get yourself a partner, too!" 

__

Slam!

The door closed, leaving Eriol sighing, picking his magazine again.

__

Damn.

*

"ERIOL! ERIOL! Mr. Snowman! Wait up!" Sallie Kimosos called out as she rushed up to the 'snowman' who was walking out from class after school the next afternoon.

He turned around just as she tugged on his sleeves for him to stop. He jerked his hand away and looked down coldly at the belle of the school, "What is it?" 

Sallie smiled flirtariously, "I'm sure you heard about the ballroom night tomorrow…How about you be my partner, Eriol?" She cooed, tugging on his sleeves once more which resulted in him jerking it away again.

"No. I'm not going." He replied coldly before walking off before she caught him again, "But all students MUST go! Unless you don't want to show respect to the Headmaster!"

"I said I'm not going." He answered harshly before pulling his arm away, "Go away."

"But Eriol!" Sallie called out but got no response, only the retreating footsteps of the 'snowman'.

"I hate you, Snowman! Don't think you're THAT suave!" She yelled.

For the first time in her life, Sallie Kimosos, belle of the school, got rejected by a guy.

"There's still a thousand guys out there better than you, SNOWMAN-OF-A-JERK!"

*

Dark eyes stretched its gaze across the cafeteria where the lunch crowd was arriving, screaming and laughing like always.

A frown played on his lips as he leant back on the chair, sipping his Pepsi quietly. 

He then winced as the first twitch of the day came. 

__

Oh, darn! Not that stupid damn thing again!

He looked up from the ground and his eyes met the sight of Tomoyo Daidouji who was having a conversation with one of her friends when he saw a guy approached her.

He narrowed his eyes to get a closer look.

No good. He could not see much.

He stood up and headed towards the empty table beside the previous one to get a better look. 

"How about you going to the ballroom night with me, sweetie? You'll make all my friends go green with envy!" The boy smirked flirtariously, taking a step closer to Tomoyo.

"I'm not going…I don't think so." She tried to think of an answer to get away. Her friends were long gone now. She was alone. No one was taking notice.

"Come on! I'm suaver than most guys out there! Surely you won't reject me!?" He started to raise his tone higher, projecting a threatening tone.

"I have something to do that night. Really I can't." Tomoyo thought fast to come out with a lie.

"Liar!" He whispered fiercely, "You better come along with me! You'd rather have me take advantage of you then any other guys out there! I'd pay you good money!" 

She crossed her arms, "I'm not that as a bitch as you think I am!" She struggled to break free but he only caught her hands and cornered her to the wall, "You will be my partner." 

A statement, not a question.

She winced, "I really can't."

"You jolly well—"

Before he could bring up his fist, another hand caught it.

"You better let her go."

The guy turned around, wincing as the grip around his wrist grew tighter. 

Mr. Snowman.

"So it's you, Snowman…What do you think you're doing?" He winced again, the pain causing to be greater than he thought it would be. Eriol narrowed his eyes, "Nobody's going to the ballroom night with her. She's with me."

The guy raised an eyebrow, "She's your partner for the night ball?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eriol answered coldly before twisting his wrist, "Out now or you'll regret it forever."

The guy nodded vigorously, "I'm sorry to bother her. Let me go, please!" 

Eriol dropped his hand, "Get lost."

The guy timidly stepped away and ran off.

Tomoyo breathed as she looked at the 'snowman' in front of her. Silence before she smiled, "Thank you, Eriol…" 

He merely nodded.

She nodded and was about to walk off when he pulled her back. She looked at him strangely, "What is it, Eriol?"

"Are you going to the night ball?" He asked, trying to sound least concerned. She shrugged, "I want to go. It's my first time, too…But there's…" She scratched her head, "Well, you need a partner to go with and I don't think I'm going to have any…"

She smiled, "Well, I'll try to go and ask other people, ne?" 

She was about to turn around when he pulled her back again. She eyed him curiously, "What is it, Eriol?"

He shrugged, "Those jerks are the worst lusters in school. They're only take advantage of you."

Silence.

"I'll take you to the ballroom night tomorrow." He finally said.

*

HEH HEH! Wow! Eriol's such a hero! Yes! Oops! It's time for lunch! Gotta rush! See ya!

REVIEW!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!! 

I can't believe Eriol's taking the initiative to ask Tomoyo to the night ball! Heheheheheheheh! R n R or else…………

I'll get someone to get Tomoyo to the ball instead of Eriol!

Ahahahahahahahahahaah!

Mysterio000 


	6. This Night

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hiya there! Still the almighty mysterio000 w/ ya! *hears pukes in the background* 

Well, in anyway, this is the next chappie of my latest ExT ficcie and I really really wanna thank all of you for staying tune! In anyway, since I've got much encouragement from all of you sweet fans…

I'll make Tomoyo dance with Eriol!!!

*hear squeals in the background*

But how on Earth does Eriol wants to accept the dance? 

Read to find out! And dun forget the R n R thingy! Love ya!

p.s. I am really hyper today 'cuz Mom just bought me two PS game! And I dun havta study!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*

Amethyst eyes gazed up to the ceiling silently, occasionally scanning around the room. Sighing, Tomoyo Daidouji sat up, brushing her ruffled hair to keep them from messing up too much.

A soft smile plastered on her smile as she crawled up to the window and peered out. Tomorrow was the ball dance and to think the famous 'Mr.Snowman' had actually took the initiative to ask her out!

She giggled. 

Well, not in that way that she had imagined. 

~!@#$%^ Flashback ^%$#@!~

"Are you going to the night ball?" He asked, trying to sound least concerned. She shrugged, "I want to go. It's my first time, too…But there's…" She scratched her head, "Well, you need a partner to go with and I don't think I'm going to have any…"

She smiled, "Well, I'll try to go and ask other people, ne?" 

She was about to turn around when he pulled her back again. She eyed him curiously, "What is it, Eriol?"

He shrugged, "Those jerks are the worst lusters in school. They're only take advantage of you."

Silence.

"I'll take you to the ballroom night tomorrow." He finally said.

She blinked before his words hit her. 

Silence.

"I…" She lowered her head, somewhat wordless when she looked up again, beaming brightly, "Sure, Eriol!" He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "Then I'll pick you up at the Quad tomorrow at 7pm then." She smiled, nodding cheerfully, "Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol!" 

He nodded expressionlessly before turning around and walking off, leaving the amethyst-eyed girl smiling to no one in particular. 

~!@#$%^ End Flashback ^%$#@!~

"Eriol! Eriol!"

Syaoran exclaimed as he jumped on his bed and sprang onto his roommate's, "ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA! EMERGENCY!" 

Eriol lifted his eyes off the comic he was reading as Syaoran plopped down beside him, grinning. Eriol rolled his eyes, "What is it, Li?" Syaoran smiled, standing upright, "Do I look great?" 

Eriol scanned his eyes on his roommate's tuxedo and black polished shoes. It was a while before Syaoran spoke, "It sucks?" Eriol shrugged, "A little too heavy. The tuxedo won't do." Syaoran sighed, "Tuxedo won't do? Then what do I wear? It's a ballnight, Snowman! And Sakura is my partner!"

"Just get a pair of jeans." Eriol muttered, rolling his eyes. Syaoran sighed before rushing back to the bathroom, "Did anybody tell you that you suck in your clothes taste?"

Eriol merely rolled his eyes before returning to his comic. 

Somehow, his eyes drifted to the clock.

6:07pm.

He shrugged before flipping to the next page. 

*

__

7:10pm

7:13pm

7:15pm

60…59…58…57…

She let out a sigh as she dropped her gaze from the clock that hung on the Quad's ceiling. Biting her lips as she hung her head down, she knew that the ball would start in a couple of moments' time and that the 'snowman' wouldn't come at all.

Sighing, she looked up to the stars, swinging her legs as she scanned the skies. 

__

I should have known that Eriol wouldn't come…

Maybe I should go back? Or not?

Hesitating as she finally stood up, she was about to turn and walk away when footsteps approached. Turning around hopefully, her gaze met those dark azure eyes of Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

"Eriol!"

She stood up, rushing up to him, smiling brightly. He shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets, "I thought you'd probably go on your own after fifteen minutes." She laughed, "Then you must be disappointed, eh? Because unfortunately I just happened to have the patience, Eriol."

She then smiled warmly at him, "Let's go now! The ball's about to start!"

He rolled his eyes as he allowed himself to be pulled away.

"Oh yes, Eriol," She stopped, eyeing him with a twinkle in her eyes. He frowned, crossing his arms, "What is it?" 

She smiled brightly, "Did anybody told you that you look really handsome today?" 

*

"Eriol! Yo Snowman!" Syaoran came rushing to Eriol at top speed who was standing at a corner, sipping on a drink when his roommate gave him a playful slap on the back. He frowned, looking up at the amber-haired boy, "What is it again?" 

Syaoran grinned mischieviously, "Where's your beautiful and sweet partner?" Eriol stopped, staring still at Syaoran before shrugging, "You mean that 'girl'?" Syaoran frowned, "Oh come on! You know I meant Tomoyo! Why can't you even speak her name properly?" 

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Get lost, jerk." Syaoran beamed, "I couldn't believe you came here with a partner for the first time in your entire life in Shades! I mean, you always either get a Medical Sick Leave on the ballnight or you give us a million of excuses that you have to visit the infirmary! For the first time, you got a partner here and it's a sweet 'lil girl!"

Eriol glared at him, "Don't tell me you're getting any ideas on that 'girl'." 

Syaoran wagged a finger, "Nu-uh! Her name's 'Tomoyo' for the second time! Call her PROPERLY! And secondly, I've already got Sakura and Tomoyo's yours!"

Eriol shot his partner another deadly glance, "You're an asshole, Li." Syaoran laughed, "You're embarrassed!?!?" 

"Don't be an idiot!" The 'snowman' growled. Syaoran laughed, "It's seldom that people see the 'snowman' getting mad! Nu-uh! BAD, ERIOL!"

With that, Syaoran ran off, laughing. 

Eriol rolled his eyes, deciding that moving to another place would perhaps be much better. 

His heart twitched again and his eyes immediately drifted to the crowd, somehow landing on Tomoyo who was engaging in a conversation with one of her classmates. 

The twitch disappeared but not before causing him to sigh.

He finally realized it one night ago that the 'twitch of the heart' was caused by the certain raven-haired girl, Tomoyo Daidouji. Whenever she was around or was in danger, he would feel the twitch everytime.

He shrugged.

But why her, of all people?

*

__

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…

He breathed as his eyes caught the heavenly sight of the stars before him. It was a dark night and whatever that shone in the night acted like a bright light flashing from a distant place. 

He brought the drink to his lips before taking another sip. He leant against the railings, looking out silently just as the soft wind started blowing.

"May I have a dance with you?"

He turned around unsurprisingly as a pair of unfamiliar green eyes met his. The girl before him with long blonde braids smiled, "I'm Eliana. May I have this dance with you, Mister?" 

He remained unfazed before turning back to the scenery, "I don't know you." Eliana smiled, "But you're still available, right? I am, too. Come on." She pleaded with her puppy eyes that could mesmerized anyone. A slow love ballad was coming up and it was many's favorite. It was also the perfect chance to get this hunk to the dance floor.

Eriol remained unaffected, "I said no. Get lost." 

Eliana stepped back with a startled blink. 

__

How come this guy isn't affected by my puppy eyes that had mesmerized so many guys before?

She shrugged, "Fine then. I'm sorry to bother you." She then walked off, head lowered slightly in embarrassment from getting rejected. 

Eriol let out a silent sigh before turning back to the stars. 

He then winced inwardly.

__

That damn twitch! 

Don't tell me that girl is here?

He turned around and realized his prediction was right. So his predicament about the 'twitch of the heart' having something to do with Tomoyo was not wrong. He shrugged as the raven-haired lady waved, making her way towards him.

"Eriol!"

He turned back to the night skies silently before speaking, "What is it?" The girl beside him smiled as she stared up to the skies before looking down at him, "You like the stars, Eriol?"

He shrugged, "Whatever…" Tomoyo smiled softly as she leant against the railings, looking up, too, "How many stars are there tonight, Eriol?" He looked up before answering, "Nine, I guess." 

She let out a soft giggle before pointing to a small star almost invisible in the skies, "There's another one up there!" He took a glance at the tenth star before nodding, "I guess." 

Silence drifted in once again for the many, many times.

She heaved a sigh before looking at the 'snowman', "Tell me 'bout yourself, Eriol." He looked down at the girl before him before shaking his head, "There's nothing about myself." She laughed softly, "Of course there is! What about your dreams, ambitions and your life?"

Silence.

"I don't have dreams. I don't have any ambitions. Nothing." He replied emotionlessly. She looked at him before breaking into a warm smile, "This means you don't have a life, too?"

He blinked before looking down at her, "What do you mean?" She giggled, resting her chin on her hands as she stared at the skies, "Dreams and ambitions are what a human needs in life. Life is make up of dreams. If you don't have dreams, does that means you don't have a life, too, Eriol?"

He shrugged.

Tomoyo smiled, "Surely when you were young, you had a dream and a mission to accomplish in life, haven't you?"

Silence flew in once again as he stared up quietly to the stars.

__

I remember all I wanted was to travel the world around with dad and mom…

He looked down.

__

But they're all gone…My dream is also gone now…Even if I managed to travel everywhere, dad will never come back.

His fists suddenly clenched.

__

And all because of you, Skrichey! You betrayed my dad and killed him! He trusted you so much and you killed him! You took away everybody from me! You took away my dream! You took away everybody I needed! Damn you! I swear vengeance Skrichey! I promise one day I'll look you up and kill you before you can crave anything out of life!

Blood was beginning to flow when he bit his lips so hard in order to keep his thoughts in place. Tomoyo glanced at him worriedly, seeing his fingers clenched up and his face turning red.

With anguish or what?

She shook him lightly, "Eriol! Are you ok? You alright?" 

As though suddenly waking up from a terrible dream, he blinked and nodded, "I'm alright." 

She bit her lips, "Did I make you angry?" He looked down at her for a long time before asking, "What makes you think so?" "Your fingers were clenched so tightly and I…" She stopped, "You're angry?" 

He shook his head, "No. I was just thinking of something else." She nodded slowly, "Vengeance?" 

He looked amused as he turned and faced her, "How do you know?" She smiled softly, "By the way you looked so angry and flammable, I knew something was wrong…" She then let out a giggle, "Well, in anyway, you can't keep yourself in too much hatred and vengeance. That kind of world isn't beautiful at all."

She broke into a beautiful smile, "You've got to calm down sometimes, you know, Eriol. Thinking too hard isn't exactly that good." 

He nodded slowly when he suddenly felt someone tugging onto his hands. He blinked and looked down. 

Tomoyo laughed softly, "I'll show you exactly a way for you to relax!" He gulped inwardly as he was being dragged to the dance floor.

"D-Dance!?" He choked out. She beamed, "Dance, alright!" He shook his head profusely, "But I don't know how!" 

He struggled away from her reach but she pulled him to the dance floor, "Ne! It's ok! You'll learn anyhow!" 

He groaned in dismay as a fast tune began ripping across the ballroom just as Tomoyo took his hands and placed it on hers.

He swallowed.

__

God, help me! What kind of situation did I just got myself into!?!?

*

THE END 

(of the chappie duh!)

Ne, if you want the dance part, R N R or I'll just get Eriol out of the dance floor without dancing at all! 

So better R n R and I'll email a big ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU all the same!

Oh yes, just to querify some parts. You will realized that Eriol hasn't called Tomoyo by her first name yet. It will take him quite some time to get used to Tomoyo's company and he will somehow kinda adjust to her and finally use her first name. Around the later chappies! 

Oh yes, just for your info, this 'mr. eriol snowman' knows how to play the piano. The later chappies will reveal more.

Isn't it cool how a cold and icy Eriol can play basketball and even play the piano? Yikes! 

Some people says that Eriol is somehow 'melting'. Yes, he is. But at a very very tiny rate. He's still as cold as ever. But not to worry, with Tomoyo around, daijoubu desu!

TOMOYO-SAN, GANBATTE TASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mysterio000 

__


	7. Dance with Me

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hello there! Welcome to my next chappie, Dance With Me!!! Ah, in this chappie, I'll finally reveal our cold-hearted 'snowman' playing the piano just in time for Tomoyo to catch him live!

And since you guys are such wonderful people, I'll make Eriol teach Tomoyo how to play the piano!!!!

*hears more squeals in the background*

Aaah! I'm gonna go crazy myself too! 

*

"But—But—" Eriol sputtered as he was being dragged to the dance floor. The raven-haired lady shot a beam at him, "Daijoubu! You'll be fine, Eriol! I'm not really a dancer myself either!"

"But—" He tried to protest again but he only received a smile in return as she took his hands, placing it in the correct position. 

"Ne, Eriol, no buts. You'll be fine, really." She reasurred as she placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to squirm awkwardly.

"But look here, I seriously can't dance and—" He tried again but she giggled, "Ne, it's really ok. Tell you what, why don't I teach you bit by bit?" He wanted to speak again in protest but a fast, foxy tune was starting to beat up and she took his hands in hers.

"Ok, Eriol, here we go." 

__

God, no! Help me! His mind cried out desperately. 

Tomoyo let out a giggle as she taught Eriol the dance steps bit by bit. He was a total klutz and was a very reluctant one at that. 

"Ne, Eriol, come on, you can do better, I'm sure!" She commented, taking his hands again. He sighed in frustration as he threw up his hands, "I'm out of here."

He turned around and stalked off.

But not before he felt a tug on his hand.

He turned around and groaned, "I can't do this—" "Ne, daijoubu ka. I'll teach you bit by bit." She smiled, "Surely you won't want to disappoint me, ne?"

He rolled his eyes as he allowed himself to be drag back to the dance floor again, unconscious of the hundred pairs of eyes staring at him and this partner of his.

Somewhere in the distance, Sallie Kimosos stared with envious and jealousy.

Whoever was the girl who wield such power to bring this cold-hearted 'snowman' down to the dance floor?

*

__

You're just a girl that I see

With the usual long tresses that sways in the wind

But hey, I just don't get it

Among everybody, how come I'm the victim that you pick?

The familiar and all-time favorite tune of Fallin' For You floated beautifully across the dance floors, bringing many couple alive on their feets. One couple was however, noticed much obviously by many eyes yet they didn't know at all. 

"Ne, Eriol, you're getting it!" The 17 year old girl exclaimed with a bright smile at Eriol, "You're brilliant!"

Somehow finally managing to catch the beat, the 'snowman' was beginning to come alive with the beautiful lady twirling around in his arms. 

__

You're just one of them

But somehow, you don't seems to look at me

And somehow, I found myself looking at you

Nah, this can't be, can it?

"Man, I just can't believe it, Sakura. Eriol's finally on the dance floor with another girl!" Syaoran cried out unbelievingly as he twirled Sakura around the dance floor while his eyes watched the couple a few distances away from them. Sakura laughed, "Well, Syaoran, Eriol is also a human. He can always change anytime."

Syaoran smiled, "Well, I'm sure glad he isn't that cold anymore." Sakura took a glance at the couple where Eriol was slowly but surely gaining his dance skills and how the patient lady was taking him in hand. 

Sakura smiled, "You know, Syaoran, I just have a feeling that this girl might change it all." Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow, "What ya mean?" She smiled, "Maybe this 'snowman' may not really be a 'snowman' after all." 

Syaoran grinned, "You're right, Cherry Blossoms. Come on, let's dance."

__

Suddenly I found myself fallin' for you

No this can't be, you're just a plain ol' girl

You're just so normal like any other of them all

So how come I just don't seems to get it at all? 

Eriol cursed silently under his breath as he tripped over his shoes for the umpteen times that night. Before him, his partner let out a soft laugh, looking at him with her mesmerizing amethyst eyes, "Daijoubu. We'll just try again, Eriol." 

He sighed before she took his hands again.

__

You're just a simple girl out there

Of all of them, you're the one I see

I turn everywhere yet I just can't figure it out

How come I only see you alone and no one else?

Somehow, the azure-haired boy couldn't figure out what he was feeling. He HATED dancing like anything but somehow, this was different. He felt light for once in his life, no hatred, no vengeance, no pressure at all.

Feeling his world revolve quickly around him, he took her hands and twirled her around for the second time.

She giggled as the music continued. 

__

This is damn mad. I just can't figure anything single detail out. Here I am, on the dance floor, doing the thing I HATE most. Yes, dancing. That sucks. So how come for once in my life, I'm feeling as though there's nothing on me? As though I've just lifted a huge load of bricks? Damn, this is—

KABAM!

Both of them jerked around as their gaze met upon another couple's one. Tomoyo giggled, realizing they had accidentally collided into them. The couple frowned as they walked off silently to another corner to dance. 

Eriol shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. 

She faced him before smiling, gently taking his hands again, "Seems like you're not a bad dancer yourself, Eriol, ne?"

__

I'm afraid, I'm afraid 

That I'm fallin' for you

How could I be so stupid to do that?

But there's no other options

I just somehow find myself fallin' for you…

*

The night quietened into the soft dancing rays of the moon. The stars were silent, shining still as bright as ever in the skies, reflecting upon the dark azure eyes as they stared out as silently as always.

But somehow, the cold and hateful glint in the eyes weren't there tonight.

For once, he felt somehow…light. He had never felt this way before. Perhaps dancing really help one release stress?

He frowned.

What a load of shit. 

He let out a silent sigh before standing on his feet again, turning back towards the dormitories. Perhaps he could finally turn into the night. He rubbed his aching back as he trudged back to his assigned dormitory. Syaoran would perhaps be asleep now, dreaming in his own world of Sakuras. 

Suddenly, he stopped.

Shooting a glance down towards the dark alley, he changed his directions and walked down the deserted path quietly… 

And paused in his tracks. 

His eyes met the dark wooden door of the music room. Eyes still as expressionless as ever, his hands reached out for the knob and turned.

There before him laid a red carpet that led all the way up to the tiny stage where a grand crystalline-like piano stood in place.

Somehow, a small glint of twinkle appeared in his eyes as his fingers traced the oak cover of the piano before opening it.

He sat down and began to play. 

*

She stirred in her bed before sitting up, totally giving up the idea of sleeping tonight. Sighing, she put on her sandals before turning the doorknob of the dormitory door, exiting out to the silence of the night.

Perhaps a stroll out in the night would help, she thought.

She was about to head out to the gardens when she thought she caught a sound in her ears.

She paused.

Was that…?

She turned around again before silently making her way quickly towards that melody. She then come upon the door of the music room.

__

That's it. So this is where the melody's coming out from…It's a beautiful song…I wonder who's playing the piano in the night…

Her hands reached for the doorknob and turned…

She held back a gasp as she stared on with awe and amusement.

__

Eriol…!?

Her eyes shone with utter surprise and amazement as she daringly stepped into the music room, closing the door silently behind her. Taking a few steps towards Eriol who was still oblivious to her presence, she stopped before sitting down silently at the bench, drowning herself in the beautiful melody of his playing.

Somehow, she heard this song before…

A light smile lit her face as she recalled the song in a fairytale movie.

__

Once Upon a Time

She leant back against the wall as the harmonious tune went on beautifully, as though floating on a stream of never-ending dreams…

She stole a glance at Eriol who was still deep absorbed in his own playing. 

She smiled softly as she stared on.

__

I still can't believe it's Eriol who's playing the piano…He always seems so cold and all…Maybe he's not like what everybody think he is…

The song ended softly on the last note as Tomoyo stood up, applauding with awe and envy, "That was beautiful, Eriol! Splendid!" She gushed as she stepped up to him.

He jerked his head up, shocked and taken aback by her sudden presence. She giggled, "I've been here for quite some time. I'm sorry if I disturbed you or anything." 

Silence.

"That was brilliant, Eriol. I didn't know you could play the piano." She said, smiling before the dark azure-eyed boy who was frowning slightly.

He finally spoke, "What are you doing here?" She giggled silently, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I could take a stroll. Who knows I stumbled upon your beautiful melody and so I came to take a look."

He shrugged.

"Was that 'Once Upon a Time'?" She asked. He seems somewhat surprised, "How did you know?" 

She smiled, "I watched the fairytale movie before. It was a splendid show." He nodded. She looked up at him as she sat down on the bench, "You loved that show, too, didn't you?"

He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "I guess. You better head back now. It's getting pretty late." She beamed, "Are you tired, Eriol?"

He folded his arms, "Not really. Why?" She jumped up suddenly, quite taking him back by surprise.

"Why don't you teach me how to play the piano, Eriol?" 

His eyes grew huge before recovering, "For what reason?" She smiled, "Just for fun…And I really wish to know how to play that melody you were playing a while ago…" 

She stopped before breaking into another mesmerizing smile, "You think you've got the time to teach me?"

He rolled his eyes before letting his hands fall back on his sides, "When?" Tomoyo smiled, "Anytime."

He hesitated before turning towards the piano, crossing his arms again.

"I'm doing this because you asked me to."

Silence before he made his way to the seat and opened the oak cover. He glanced at Tomoyo before feeling his heart twitched again.

"Take a seat here then, if that's what you want." 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!  


Yes! So like usual, R n R or else I'll make Eriol turned down Tomoyo!!!!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Pardon me but I wrote this quite quickly so if this sucks, flame me if you want. Email me for any inquiries too. And as the same, I'll email you, too.

Arigatou gozaimasu,

Mysterio000


	8. The Amber eyed Boy plays Matchmaker

The Snowman and The Swallow

See? I wasn't so bad to post so late after all. I'm damn tired now cuz I just spend 11 hours out at school. Hope you'll onegai R n R, ok? I had to rush this chapter out just in hope that you guys would read and review, so be kind souls and do it, k? See! I wasn't so bad after all to make you guys wait!

At least, not for very long.

Haha.

Mysterio000

*

Tomoyo blinked, amused by the answer she got when she beamed and walked up to Eriol, "Thank you so much, Eriol!" He merely shrugged as she sat down beside him.

Silence.

She broke up giggling, "So what do I do firstly?" 

He frowned when he spoke, "Just place your hands on the keys first." She did as she was told.

"Then just play." He instructed, almost muttering.

She laughed, "Don't be silly! I can't possibly play when I don't know the notes!" He sighed before he placed his right hand on the lower keys.

"Just follow what I do." He said as Tomoyo nodded. He began to play a few notes and Tomoyo followed the same. 

He played finished the first phrase just as Tomoyo ended hers. He nodded, "It's just the same with both hands. Just a slight difference." 

He dropped his right hand and placed his left hand up as Tomoyo followed on. He played a few phrase before she caught on quickly. 

"Did I play correctly?" She asked uncertainly, looking at the blue-eyed boy. He nodded slightly, "…Just a little bit more." She beamed before repeating the same phrase again with both hands, producing a beautiful melody but still lacking of some right touches.

He shrugged, "Almost there. Just keep practicing." She nodded as she began to play from the beginning till the end. Somehow, the 'snowman' was indeed amazed by how quickly this girl had caught on to things. In a few seconds, she was able to memorize so many things and notes. 

She played finished the few phrases Eriol had taught her before looking up, smiling, "That's only one part of the song. How about the next?" 

He sighed before placing his hands out again, "Just look and follow."

She nodded as her 'new instructor' began to coach her in a somewhat reluctant yet patient way.

She giggled to herself softly.

Hey, whoever says this 'snowman' can't melt at all?

*

She frowned as she played the wrong note again for the fifth time. She looked up at Eriol who was still looking his reluctant-yet-patient face. She sighed, "I just keep getting it wrong." 

He shrugged, "Whatever…Just keep trying then." She placed her fingers back in place again when she felt someone grabbing her hand. She looked up, amused as the 'snowman' lifted her hand and placed it on the correct keys.

"It's supposed to be F# and C#, not A# and C." He instructed as he unconsciously released her hands. 

She blinked.

Silence.

She beamed as she faced the keys again, "I'll give it another shot, I guess." She played the part all over again and managed to get only two mistakes. She smiled and faced the boy beside her, "How's it, Eriol?"

He nodded silently, "…Guess it's ok." 

She then giggled, "How about a duet with me, Eriol?" He blinked before crossing his arms together, "…Why…?"

She smiled, "Just for fun, please?" He sighed before placing his hands in the correct position, "I'll get the lower keys, you take the higher ones."

She beamed, "Arigatou gozaimasu! You're the best, Eriol-kun!"

__

Eriol-kun?

He blinked, slightly amused at the way she had called him just a couple of seconds ago. He looked down at the raven-haired girl who just realized her mistake. She laughed, "Gomen ne, I just got used to the life in my hometown where we used this kind of formalities to each other for respect." 

He shrugged before nodding. She smiled at him, "Let's get on with it, shall we, Eriol-kun?" He nodded as the new-taught melody was brought out from the tiny music room of the school.

Of all times, the twitch of the heart came again. Eriol winced inwardly.

__

Damn.

*

"Where the heck did you go last night?" Syaoran asked the next morning, facing his dorm partner on the bed.

Eriol looked up from his magazine, scowling, "None of your business. Go back to your girlfriend, airhead." The amber-eyed boy frowned as he plopped down on his partner's bed, "That's rude, ya know, Snowman."

Silence.

"…So?" Eriol asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously. Syaoran groaned as he laid his head down on the bed.

"Tell me the truth, Snowman. Did you went out with the you-know-who last night?" He asked as his brown eyes adverted to those of dark azure ones. Eriol rolled his eyes, "Like who the heck is the you-know-who?"

Syaoran laughed, "You jolly well know who I meant, Snowman!" The 'snowman' frowned, "You don't mean 'her', do you?"

Those brown eyes twinkled, "Oh yes, I do mean 'her'. As in the you-know-who." 

The brown-haired lad received a cushion crashing into his face. "You're nothing but a damn airhead," Eriol said, glaring at Syaoran before turning back to his magazine. Syaoran grinned, "So really, you fell for her?"

"N-O spells no, airhead." He muttered almost inaudibly. Syaoran crept nearing towards Eriol before breaking into a huge laugh, "You're blushing, Snowman!!!! The snowman's blushing!!!"

"Nutter." He mumbled as he flipped the next page of the magazine. Syaoran snorted, "Hey, don't be angry. I'm just cracking a joke, ya know, Snowman." Eriol eyed him wordlessly before adverting his attention back to the magazine.

"Shut up," was all the blue-eyed boy's response.

*

__

Danggit, damn, dang, darn, heck, hell, shit, frick, asshole…

The thousand words of curses and swears floated through Eriol Hiiragizawa's head as he sneezed for the 100th time that day.

And another.

And another.

__

Bloody hole of a hell…Better don't let me catch a cold bloody now! 

"Need any medicine?" 

Eriol turned towards the opened door as Syaoran stepped in with a smirk on his face. He groaned silently, "Shut up, airhead. I'm better then you think I am." Syaoran laughed, "Oh really. But I don't believe ya."

"Here," The amber-eyed boy said as he fling the cough mixture bottle over to Eriol who caught it.

"Sleep early tonight and if you're not getting any better, I think you better don't go to class tomorrow," he advised before exiting out.

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Pieces of crappish nonsen—"

He sneezed.

Dang.

*

"Oi! Snowman! Hiiragizawa! Eriol!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs the next morning. 

The azure-eyed boy stirred on his bed as his expressionless eyes started at Syaoran, "What the heck is it now, airhead?  


Syaoran frowned, feeling for his partner's temperature. His eyes grew huge, "Whoa! You're goddamn burning!" Eriol frowned, sitting up, "Nonsense. I'm gonna go to school no—"

He sneezed.

And sneezed.

Syaoran sighed, folding his arms, "You better not. You don't look too good." Before Eriol could protest, he gave a hard shove that pushed him back on bed. 

"You'll stay in bed for 12 hours today. I'll get the homework for you, got it?" Syaoran asked, "If I see ya getting up, you're dead meat."

He smirked, "That is, unless you need to go to toilet or anything. I'll be back by lunch. And for your breakfast, the sandwich is on the table as usual."

Syaoran opened the door, "Good night, Snowman. Have a happy dream," He couldn't help but teased as he closed the door after him.

__

God…Frick you…

Eriol cursed before sneezing again.

Goddammit.

Today was gonna be a long, long day. 

*

The door knocked several times.

"Eriol? Eriol? Open the door, please?" 

He stirred in his sleep before sitting up tiredly, "Who the heck is that?"

"Open up please, Eriol!" 

He frowned before stumbling towards the door in his daze manner. His eyes grew huge.

Tomoyo!?

She beamed, "May I come in?" He shrugged, unconsciously brushing the dark azure strands of his eyes, "Yeah, I guess. What's up?" She placed her bag on the table before facing Eriol with a smile.

"Well, if I'm not wrong, it is already 2pm in the afternoon and it's time for your lunch and medicine intake, isn't it?" She asked, eyeing him with a twinkle in her amethyst eyes. 

He shrugged, "Guess so…Why?"

She held out a packet bag and another blue plastic bag as she placed it on Eriol's desk, "Here's your lunch and here's the medicine. You'll take your medicine first before taking your lunch."

She walked towards him and pulled him towards the table. He eyed her curiously as she handed him the bottle of mineral water and a tablet.

"Here, swallow this and gulp down the water before taking your lunch." She instructed as she brought out the porridge from the packet bag.

He frowned, "What on hell's going on?"

Tomoyo smiled, looking at him, "Didn't Syaoran tell you?" He shook his head, "No, what is it?"

She giggled with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Syaoran appointed me to be your nurse for these 12 hours. No going out, no going anywhere. I'm instructed to keep you for house arrest. You're stranded in this dorm." She said, giggling uncontrollably, "He promised to return my history notes if I do so. So I don't really have a choice, you know." 

Eriol's eyes widened.

__

What the heck!?!?

**

TAADAA! 

End of chappie!  


R N R to see the interesting part in which Tomoyo plays nurse for Eriol!

If not…I'll post another threat!

*ahem*

Like I'll get Eriol to shoo away Tomoyo!

YEA!

Mysterio000


	9. Damn fever or not?

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hello hello! Do you call this posting promptly? I dunno. In anyway, I swear I'll post my Love is Crazy 3rd chapter soon! Don't throw eggs at me, Anime, Anony and Lizziechan! In anyway, here's the 9th chappie to this series. Hope ya enjoy this chapter where Tomoyo plays nurse.

Mysterio000

*

Eriol's eyes widened. _What the heck!?_

He recovered quickly, "What do you mean?" Tomoyo laughed, "Syaoran took my history notes. And if I don't play nurse for today, I will never get 'em back."

She handed him the medicine, "And you know I need the notes desperately to pass my coming exams. So why don't you be a good prisoner for once and help me this time?"

Eriol just stared dumbfounded at Tomoyo. Did she meant to say that…she would be playing nurse for today and until he recovered?

__

Goddamn airhead block! I know what the bloody shit you're up to now!

Eriol cursed the amber-eyed boy. Although this blue-haired boy wielded a cold heart, he was still quick and alert in observations and instincts. 

And he jolly well knew what Syaoran was up to.

Tomoyo stared curiously at him, "Eriol? What's wrong?" He shook his head before feeling his head ache again. He grimaced as he took the medicine, gulping it down. Tomoyo smiled before opening the bag and pulling the bowl of porridge, "Here, Eriol, here's your lunch."

He groaned as his 'new nurse' shoved him down onto the bed. Tomoyo smiled warmly down at him, "You don't want me to fail in History, do you? I really need the grades, you know." 

He sighed as he slowly took the bowl in his eyes, lying back down on the bed. He stared down at the mixture spreading like white sheet in the bowl before sighing, taking a scoop out of the porridge.

Silence.

She pulled a chair towards his bed before sitting down beside it, eyeing him fondly, "How's it?" He shrugged, "…Fine, I guess." She smiled before pulling out the cocoa drink she packed in the container, "Here, this will help you feel happier."

Eriol frowned, "Happier?"

She laughed as she took the bowl from Eriol and handed him the cocoa drink, "Sick people usually enjoy the heavenly taste of a cocoa drink after the dull hours of staying in bed. It really perks up oneself."

He shrugged after taking a sip, "Not much difference." She giggled, handing him back the bowl, "Well, a snowman like you won't be able to feel the taste that fast." She joked, "Perhaps after a few hours will do."

He sighed, taking another spoonful. 

She beamed, "Seems like you're getting cooperative." He frowned, "It's just that I don't want you to come after me complaining that I got you to flunk your history." She giggled, "Well, that's true." 

She stood up and opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to stream through the curtains through the windows. She faced him, "Seems like you've got a beautiful scene down there. You get to face the pond and garden of Shades…"

She turned back to the scenery below as Eriol glanced at her. 

His heart twitched.

He groaned silently.

__

Frick.

*

"So how's the patient?" The amber-eyed boy asked with a mischievious glint in his eyes as he spoke to Tomoyo who stood outside Eriol's dormitory.

She beamed, "He's fine. I managed to make him eat the whole bowl of porride and drink down the whole cup of cocoa." Syaoran's eyes grew huge, "Incredible! No one has ever made him do that before!"

She laughed, "I guess it's just he doesn't wants me to flunk in my history." She then smiled, "Well, I've got to go back to my dorm to rush out a homework. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Oh wait!" Syaoran called out just before she could walk away. She turned around, "What is it?"

He grinned, "He still needs someone to force the dinner down in him. Make sure you come again in the evening." 

She broke into another beautiful smile, nodding, "I will."

*

Tomoyo hummed a song softly to herself before opening the door slowly to Eriol's dormitory. She peered in silently before letting out a slight giggle, pushing the door fully open as she stepped into the room.

She put down her backpack down on his desk as softly as she could before gazing down at him.

She giggled softly at his sleeping form.

__

He looks so cute!

She observed how he tossed around and changed directions in his sleep every one minute, how he would kick off the blanket every five minutes as though it was his sworn enemy, how his dark azure tresses would fall from his eyes every now and then and his fingers would just unconsciously brush them off. 

She smiled, letting an unconscious pink rise up to her cheeks as she sat down softly beside him, watching his every moves closely.

__

Since he's so tired, perhaps his dinner would have to wait…

She glanced at the clock at the ceiling.

7pm.

She broke into another smile before leaning back against the chair, watching the 'snowman's sleeping form.

Somehow, time whirled by and darkness soon called for her. She finally gave in to exhaustion and let her head fall softly onto the bed and slept silently.

*

He stirred awake from his sleep, opening his eyes slowly before adjusting to the surroundings. He groaned as he felt his head pounded achingly and his whole body ached. He then remembered he was ill. 

__

Damn, he cursed as he stared up to the ceiling, touching his forehead which was burning with the hot temperature.

He somehow felt a twitch tugging at the corner of his heart. As though pulled by some kind of powers, his eyes adverted down to his right.

His eyes grew huge as he sat up instantly.

__

What the heck!?

He stared down wordlessly at the girl who had her head down on his bed, sleeping in her dreamworld. He looked towards the desk and realized that she was here to bring him dinner.

He sighed, laying back down on the bed.

__

Maybe she held back the dinner when she realized I was asleep…Damn…

He sat up again, turning down towards her sleeping form. He sighed. _Maybe I should do something about her…I can't possibly let her sleep like that…It sucks…_

He then remembered Syaoran was at Sakura's home today and won't be back until the next day. He shrugged, facing down at the girl. 

Damn, surely he couldn't possibly wake her from her sleep after her exhaustion from today's work.

He frowned.

Carry her?

__

Don't be idiotic, Hiiragizawa. He mentally slapped himself for even having the thought occuring to his mind. 

He looked down at her form. But surely he couldn't leave her at that?  


He sighed, finally coming to a decision. He pushed away the blankets and stood up, walking towards the sleeping girl before kneeling down before her. He shook her gently.

"Tomoyo…Tomoyo…"

He felt a stir from her as she lifted up her head. She looked at him with tired eyes before it hit her. 

"Ne, gomen nasai!" She instantly stood up, still slightly dazed from her sleep awhile ago, "I didn't mean to stay in your dorm room for so long!" She packed up her backpack before facing Eriol who shrugged.

She faced the dinner on the table before looking at Eriol, "I'm sorry for delaying your dinner. You must be very hungry now…" She walked up to the front and hit the light, instantly lighting up the room. 

She instructed him to sit on the bed before handing him the dinner. He stared down at the rice puddings. She sat down wearily in his seat, "I made it especially for you. Don't let me down, k?"

He took a look at her before taking a bite out of the rice pudding. He steal a glance at her and noticed that she was having trouble keeping awake.

He frowned.

__

She must have been exhausted from the day…

"…Maybe you ought to go. I can take care of myself here." He said as Tomoyo looked at him. She then smiled, "Iie. I still have to keep my nurse job, remember?" He frowned, "But you're tired. Go back to your dorm. I'll tell Syaoran that you did your job already." 

She smiled, "Iie. Daijoubu. I'll take care of things here." He shrugged before eating the rice puddings.

Silence for a long moment.

He finally put away the rice puddings, not willing himself to eat anymore. He glanced at Tomoyo and realized she had fallen asleep on the chair.

He sighed before walking to Tomoyo. He knelt down silently before her before touching her lightly, "…You ok?"

A stir and that was all as she placed her head lightly on the bed. He stood up, sighing just as another ache pounded in his head. He grimaced before reaching for the blankets. With one silent move, he placed it around her shoulders before letting his arms fall back onto his sides again.

He walked up to the lights and turned it off. With one last ounce of his strength, he flung himself down onto the red sofa before closing his eyes wearily.

Somehow, he felt another twitch at the heart. 

He frowned.

Weird. 

It was not like any other twitch at all…It wasn't hard nor painful, it wasn't sharp nor hurting…

It felt wonderful…Like a butterfly fluttering beautifully in his heart.

He groaned.

Weird. Definitely weird.

He tossed to the other direction, facing the spacious room. His eyes suddenly flew opened and his gaze somehow landed on…

…Tomoyo Daidouji.

He felt his face grew warmer than usual and another twitch covering up his heart. 

He groaned for the umpteen times before turning back to the usual position. 

__

Must be the fever doing its damn thing again.

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!

Like the same, if you dun r n r, I'll post another threat! If you dun r n r…*ahem* I'll make Eriol and Tomoyo die!!!! 

GWAHHHHH!!!!! *laughs horribly*

Mysterio000


	10. Can't Look Away

The Snowman and The Swallow

Yo! This is mysterio000 trying to rush out the chapter in time! I've got a dinner to go! YIKES! So pardon me if this chappie's too short or too fast-paced. 

Mysterio000

p.s. r n r!

*

"Eriol-kun…? Eriol-kun?" 

His eyes suddenly blinked and slowly fluttered opened. He shielded himself from the sudden flood of lights in his vision. 

"Eriol-kun, are you awake?"

He suddenly remembered who was that and what happened last night. He snapped awake and jerked up from the sofa. He looked up and came face to face with those familiar amethyst eyes. 

Tomoyo.

He then looked down at himself. He realized that the blankets were over him. He looked at Tomoyo again who was smiling.

"Ne, gomen ne, I didn't mean to fall asleep in your dorm last night. I was really too tired." She said sheepishly, getting the blankets from him and folding them neatly. He shrugged, looking at the blankets quizzically.

She then smiled, "You got cold last night that's why I gave you the blankets. And you're already down with fever." She raised her hand and pressed it against his forehead.

He felt the 'twitch of the heart' again. 

__

Damn.

She smiled as she put down her hand, "You're getting better all the time, though. I'll prepare breakfast for you before I get to class." 

She stood up, placing the blanket on the bed before holding out a packet bag, "There's sandwiches inside. I got 'em from the cafeteria for you in time. They almost ran out of everything." 

She stood up, smiling, "Make sure you finish every bit of it, ne, Eriol-kun?" 

He shrugged, getting out from the sofa when he felt another shove that pushed him back. 

"Ne! You're supposed to be on bed! You're sick, Eriol!" She reminded, giggling as she pulled a chair next to him, "You take your breakfast and then you take your medicine. Got it?" 

She held out the pack of medicine and placed it on the desk. She then smiled at Eriol, "I've got to rush now. And about the homework, I'll get 'em for you today, ne?" 

She then stood up, waving, "See you later, Eriol!" 

She opened the door and stepped out.

"W-Wait!" 

She turned around, halting in her path. She looked at him quizzically, "Nan de, Eriol-kun?" 

Another twitch came as he nodded towards the desk, "You forgotten." She looked at the table before springing in and taking her backpack. She looked at Eriol, smiling, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun! Ja ne!"

She then closed the door after her and that was all.

Eriol stared after the door, shrugging before lying back down on the sofa. His eyes adverted to the packet bag before taking out a sandwich and munching on it.

He felt confused. He sighed in exhaustion and closed his eyes.

__

Frick.

*

"Demo, I've already done my job as Eriol's nurse already. Why can't I get my history notes back?" She asked as she and Syaoran gathered at the locker room after lessons. Syaoran smirked, "No way! Not when he's still sick!"

"You mean I have to wait until he recovers?" She sighed exasperatedly before folding her arms, "That doesn't really matter. But at least give me back my history notes? I need them to study! I don't want to fail in my history!" 

Syaoran smirked, "Well, that's the point. If I give you back, you won't want to play nurse anymore." He started walking off when she chased after him.

"Iie! I promise I'll still do the job of Eriol's nurse even after you give me back my history notes! I really need them to study!" She protested, "Please, Syaoran?" Syaoran chuckled, "We'll see. Perhaps tomorrow."

With that, he walked off. 

Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head, "Anou baka."

*

"Oi! Snowman! I've returned!" 

Syaoran yelled as he slammed the door shut, entering the dorm and flinging his bag to one side. His amber eyes looked down at his partner's bed where Eriol laid reading a magazine. 

His dark azure eyes lifted, looking at those amber ones silently. Syaoran frowned, "What's with that look, Snowman?" 

Silence.

"Ya not feeling good?" Syaoran asked, plopping down on his bed lazily. Eriol sat up suddenly, facing him.

"Why don't you just let her off?" He suddenly spoke out of the blue. 

Silence.

Syaoran sat up, eyeing Eriol, "Her? As in…Tomoyo?" 

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Like yeah." Syaoran smirked, "Let her off? What did I do to her?" His blue-eyed partner frowned, crossing his arm. 

"For one thing, I don't need a nurse. And she needs to pass her subject to get to next year." He said flatly. 

"Ooooooh! I see!" Syaoran looked at Eriol with his oh-so-knowing look. He smirked, "You care soooo much about her, Snowman?" 

"Frick you," The blue-eyed boy muttered, "If she fails, her parents and teachers and friends will look up for you, airhead." Syaoran laughed, "I'll just say it's because of you that she fails!"

The amber-eyed boy received a swat in the face as the magazine from Eriol's hands came flying at his face. Syaoran yeowed as he picked up the magazine.

"Wow. World's Most Craziest Thing?" Syaoran read from the cover page. He smirked, "I think the world's most craziest thing is that this particular 'snowman' from Shades School is actually caring about a WOMAN. Heard that? A WOMAN." He emphasized on the word. 

And before he knew what was going to happen, another book came flying to his face, followed by a fierce mutter.

"Fricking airhead block." 

*

"Eriol?"

Tomoyo opened the door a few distances apart and peered through the gap as silently as possible. Her mouth twitched as her eyes landed on Eriol's sleeping form. She pushed opened the door and stepped in quietly, placing the pile of homework and the packet of meal and medicine on the desk. 

She gazed at Eriol's silent form before pulling a chair next to his bed and touching his forehead.

She smiled, "I see you're getting better already," She whispered softly. Her eyes then settled upon the book in his hands that he had been reading before he slept. She curiously picked it up gently, eyeing it.

" 'Once Upon a Time' ?" She whispered as her fingers traced opened the book. Her eyes flipped across the many words before landing on the famous quote in the book. 

__

I want to go to that place I've prepared for my journey

All that's left is to start running

The closer I get, the more I seem to understand 

But I still pretend not to see

But I've come to the point where I can't turn back

And that's where I hesitate

Even stopping scares me

Fragile and crying, you said to me

Being sad is the same as giving up…

Tomoyo smiled as she continued reading the book, absorbed by the beautiful contents inside. 

A stir was heard as her eyes immediately adverted to Eriol. She stiffled a giggle which came out as a muffled sound as she observed him tossing to the other direction where she could see his face clearly. The blankets had rolled down to the other side after umpteen times off kicking them off. 

Her eyes laughed as she placed the book down before picking up the blankets and draping them carefully over his peaceful form. She settled down quietly on the seat, gazing intently at his serene sleeping face. 

She had never saw him that quiet and calm before. All this while, he was always looking as though there were vengeance in him and hatred was all around him. 

But now, he looked so different…

Tomoyo leant forward slightly, raising her hand as she brushed off the dark azure strands that were touching his eyes. Her touch lingered there before she let it fall back to her side. 

__

He looks so calm and peaceful…I've never seen him looking so warm before…

She muffled back another giggle as he kicked off the blankets again, his hands falling over the edge of the bed. She stood up, laughing silently as she draped the blanket over him for the second time. She then glanced at the meal and the pile of homework on the table.

__

Oh well…Guess we'll have to leave it alone again…

She sat down and picked up the book again, getting absorbed for the second time almost immediately.

And so that was how the one hour passed with the dark-haired lady sitting by the 'snowman', reading quietly in her own world, though somehow occasionally, she would break into a fit of muffled giggles as she watched the blue-eyed boy tossed in his bed and kicked in all directions as though it was his death enemy….

*

He stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering opened slightly. Darkness met his vision and he comfortably turned to his right, feeling for his forehead.

__

Not much temperature now…Guess I'm feeling better and—WHA!?!?

His eyes grew huge as he noticed Tomoyo asleep with her head resting on his bed. He then recovered almost immediately, realizing it was only his 'so-called nurse'. 

__

Must have fallen asleep from playing nurse again…He thought as he glanced over his desk where the packet meal and medicine with the pile of homework were at. He shrugged before turning to his right again.

His eyes met the resting form of Tomoyo Daidouji and something unknown stirred up within him as another twitch for the umpteen times reacted again. 

__

Damn…

Like the first day he met her, he felt he couldn't pull his gaze away.

__

Why…?

He continued looking at the girl before him, sleeping peacefully. 

She suddenly stirred and that was all.

He frowned, feeling something was not right. He leant forward and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

She was shivering. 

Almost immediately, he sat up and pulled the blankets from him and draped it around his shoulder. He felt her stirred before falling into her warm sleep again. 

Silence.

He stared down at the form of the girl before lying back down on his bed, staring up to the ceiling. 

And somehow, his gaze fell upon the dark-haired lady again…

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Yeah, I know this isn't a cliffhangy but plz stay tune, ok!?!?!? R N R ONEGAI! I won't post a threat this time so be kind souls and r n r ok? 

Oh yeah, the quote from the book is taken from one of Ayumi Hamasaki's song, Naturally. It's the translation so if it's wrong, don't blame me, yah? 

Arigatou!

Mysterio000


	11. You're the best, Eriol kun!

The Snowman and The Swallow

Arigatou for the hundred time for letting the reviews hit 200! But keep 'em coming, onegai! Anyway, here's the next chappie. Hope you all enjoy. 

Mysterio000

*

Her eyes stirred opened and she slowly raised her head, still slightly dazed after the long hours of sleep. She blinked several times before widening her eyes. 

Those dark azure eyes met her surprised amethyst ones.

She then stood up almost immediately, scratching her head sheepishly, "Ne! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I guess I fell asleep again!"

Eriol sat up from his bed, crossing his arms, "If you're tired, just retire to your own dorm next time." She giggled, pink staining her cheeks, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun," She bowed slightly, "I'm sorry for bothering you the entire night." She smiled softly, "I must have woke you up, ne?" 

He shrugged, "Whatever…And you needn't play nurse anymore…I'm feeling better already." She raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She leant forward and touched his head, causing him to squirm a little. 

She then let go, smiling, "Ne, I guess you're right. But that depends on Syaoran. If he insists on me playing nurse, I guess I have no choice, ne?" 

She turned around and glanced at the clock that read 7am. Her eyes then settled upon the chair where a piece of blanket had fallen off. 

She took a steady glance at Eriol who narrowed his eyes. 

"What?" He asked, shrugging.

She smiled as she picked up the blanket gently, folding it properly, "Domo arigatou…" She said before placing it neatly on the edge of the bed. She took a glance at him and smiled.

He shrugged, unknown to the blush coloring his cheeks. 

She wore her backpack on before looking at Eriol, "Ne, there isn't any school today. I shan't bother you any longer…You still have a pile of work to finish," Her eyes smiled teasingly, "And since you aren't sick anymore, I shan't hold you from house arrest." 

She giggled, "You're free to go out anytime now. But if Syaoran questions you, don't say it's me, ok?" He shrugged before nodding, "…Yeah I guess…" 

Her face suddenly brightened, "Ne, I'm sure you haven't ate your breakfast, have you?" She eyed him as he shook his head, "No, why?" 

She bounced, clasping her hands together, "Then I'll get breakfast for you! You stay here while I get your favorite hotdog bun, ok?"

With that, she exited the room after giving the 'snowman' a cheerful glance with her usual twinkling eyes. 

His eyes grew to a size larger than before.

__

Wait a minute…How the heck does she knows I like hotdog buns? Even that airhead block doesn't know! 

*

"Ne! Eriol-kun! Here's your hotdog bun!" She exclaimed as she closed the door behind her, waving the packet bags in front of him before she plopped down on the chair, placing them on the table. 

The blue-eyed boy looked up from the magazine he was reading on his bed and frowned as she took out each one carefully wrapped in a plastic bag.

"Here's one of your favorites, your tuna sandwiches," She placed it on the table and took out another, "And your favorite Pepsi," She then opened the next packet bag and took out the heaps of hotdog buns, "And your favorite hotdog buns!" 

His eyes grew large as he stared down at the breakfast she had bought for him. 

__

Tuna sandwiches, Pepsi, hotdog buns…HOW THE HECK DID SHE KNOW I LIKE ALL THIS STUFF!?!? Even that goddamn bloody airhead block doesn't know, how does she!?

He eyed her curiously as she suddenly took out another cup from the packet bag. She let out a small giggle, "I knew you'd be craving for this! Here's your all-time favorite peppermint and chocolate chips ice cream to reward you for being a wonderful patient these few days!"

His mouth dropped.

__

GODDAMMIT! EVEN SHE KNOWS I LIKE PEPPERMINT AND CHOCOLATE CHIPS ICE CREAM!!! 

She frowned as she eyed his curious and surprise look.

"You……You're not hungry?" She asked gently. 

Silence.

She stood up, touching his forehead again. 

Not much temperature, she thought.

She looked down at him, "Are you alright? Are you not feeling good? Are you—" "No, no…I'm fine," He cut in.

She frowned, sitting down, "Then why are you looking so…so…so funny?" She struggled to find the right words. He shook his head, "It's nothing, really…" 

Silence.

"So you don't want to eat all this?" She asked, pointing to the food, "Maybe I'll get you other things if that's what you want." She suggested. 

He shook his head profusely, "It's fine, it's fine…I'll just finish this up…" He slowly took the hotdog bun and took a bite.

Silence.

"…How……How do you know that I…" He started before pausing in his sentence. She stared at him curiously, "That you what?" He sighed, "How do you know that I like all these stuff?" 

She laughed heartily before calming down, eyes twinkling with the usual sparkle, "Maybe I have good observations skills?" She teased before smiling, "Ne, I always see you eating all this at the cafeteria, so I thought you might like all these stuff…Unless you don't?" She asked.

He shook his head, "It's fine…" She broke into a smile as she stood up, "Then continue reading while eating, ok? I've got to rush out another project!"

Her hand touched the door knob and was about to exit when she heard him call her name. She turned around, eyes smiling, "What is it, Eriol?" 

He shrugged, "…You took your breakfast already…?" He tried to sound the question into a statement, making it look as though he was unconcerned. 

She shook her head, still smiling, "Iie…" She laughed sheepishly, "But I AM hungry…But I don't have the time to take my breakfast…I guess things just turn out this way. I'll see you later!"

"T-Tomoyo!"

She turned around again and was caught off guard as a hotdog bun in a plastic bag came flying into her hands. 

She stared down at the stuff puzzedly before looking at the blue-eyed boy. 

He shrugged, "For your breakfast." She arched an eyebrow, "Nani?" 

He frowned, "I don't want you to walk around the school and suddenly collapsing from hunger. People would think I am the culprit." 

Her eyes shone with warmth as she waved, "Arigatou gozaimasu! You're the best, Eriol-kun!" She laughed before exiting out, disappearing around the bend. 

She was certainly happy.

After all, it was the first time she heard him call out her name…

*

"I won't be back tonight. I'll be at Sakura's, k? I'll perhaps be back tomorrow evening. I'll be at a prom night with Sakura, k?" Syaoran's voice over the line spoke.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged, "Fine, I don't care much in any way…" He was about to hang up when he asked, "When are you going to return her notes?"

Silence.

"Her notes? You mean your girlfriend?" The cheeky voice over the phone asked. At the moment, Eriol vowed to strangle his dorm partner the next time he see him.

The amber-eyed boy laughed, "Just kidding! Don't take it seriously, though! I can feel your hot breath breathing under my neck!" 

"Frick you," Eriol whispered fiercely. Syaoran laughed, "Well, I've got to go now. As for the history notes, I'll ask Sakura to hand it over to her this afternoon. See ya." 

He hung up. Eriol rolled his eyes as he put the phone back down and lie back on the back.

__

Frick.

*

__

Finally I'm out from the dorm at last… Eriol thought as he slided his hands into his pockets, walking along the school hallways. He watched as many female students stared at him and then walk off uneasily as he gave them a cold glance. 

He frowned. _I just don't get it…Why does everybody look at me like that? What the hell is wrong with them? Or me? _

"YO BLUE SNOWMAN!" 

He groaned inwardly as he turned around.

Just as he thought, Sallie Kimosos. She waved and ran up to him, smiling, "Hello Eriol! How are you? Heard you're down with fever!" She grinned flirtingly, "You should have told me. I could have played nurse for you instead of that show-off." 

His eyes narrowed, "Who?" Inwardly, he already knew the answer. 

She smirked, "That girl who thinks she knows practically everything! Just because she thinks she's always top in class makes her thinks that she can go around pretending that she's helpful and intelligent!" 

His eyes slitted and his fists clenched up without any knowing reason. Without a word, he walked off. 

"WAIT, SNOWMAN!"

"Shut up," He growled. Sallie stepped back, suddenly afraid of the icy daggers he was shooting at her. 

Without any more words, he walked off silently, somehow feeling confused and angry. 

"Eriol!"

"I said, shut up!" He growled again, turning around with the heartless cold look he was so good and scary at. 

His eyes grew huge as his sight landed on the amethyst-eyed girl who was standing before him, surprised at his sudden outburst. 

Silence.

"…D-Did I disturb you?" She glanced worriedly at the 'snowman', suddenly afraid to look in his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it—" "No, no, no…It's just that I mistook you for another person," He explained, shaking his head. 

She raised an eyebrow, "Someone made you angry, Eriol?" 

He remained wordless before turning around and walking off. She quickly picked up her pace and caught up with him. 

"Ne, if you don't want to talk about it, we won't then…" She said as he began to slow down. She smiled up at him, "I'm sure you must be bored over here, ne? Or else you wouldn't be wandering along here…" 

He shrugged, "I finished all my work already. There's nothing much to do." She looked surprised and impressed, "Really? You must be a genius, Eriol!" 

He crossed his arms, "Whatever…" 

He walked away when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned around and his eyes met those amethyst ones. 

"Are you free now, Eriol-kun?" She asked, smiling brightly. He hesitated before nodding, "Yeah, why?"

Her eyes twinkled, "Do you know of any beautiful places?" He frowned, "For whatever heck reasons?" She shook her head, "It doesn't really matter. Do you know of any which you went last time? Any beautiful places where can totally take your breath away?" She asked.

Silence.

__

I remember the place that Mom used to bring me to…What was it? …Oh right…Plum Blossoms Valley…

"There's a valley I went before…More like a hill with flowers anyway…" He paused, giving her a curious look, "Why?" 

She smiled, "You think you can bring me there?" 

He stood surprised, "There? As in, now!?" 

She nodded excitedly, clasping her hands together, "You said you were bored yourself. I am bored, too. Why not you bring me to the valley that you said is beautiful?"   


He frowned, "B-But…But…"

"Come on, Eriol! You need at least some time in life to cool off a bit!" She persuaded. 

He sighed, "It's quite far from here, anyway…" 

"Ne, daijoubu desu! We'll just have to find a transport there, ne, Eriol-kun?" She smiled, "What's the valley called?" 

He shrugged, "I think it was Plum Blossoms Valley…I forgot…" She broke into a soft smile, "My mom used to tell me that my name stands for 'plum blossoms'…" She giggled, "I don't really know! But anyway, let's go!"

"B-But I still need to complete my homework!" He insisted.

"Ne, I told you said you finished 'em all?"

"B-But we're—"

"Onegai, Eriol-kun?" She clasped her hands together, picturing those perfect puppy eyes. 

He felt his face grew warm and felt that there was ain't no way he could turn down this girl.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll take you there."

"You're the best, Eriol-kun! Thank you so much!"

With that, she took his hand and pulled him out of the school gate. 

**

END OF CHAPPIE! 

R N R, ONEGAI and I promise another better chappie! 

Mysterio000

__


	12. Just Don't Get It

The Snowman and The Swallow

Wah! Here's the next chappie! Arigatou for always staying tune to my ficcie! And thanx for the overwhelming reviews I'm getting! *wah…starts to cry* so I'm dedicating this ficcie to ALL WHO REVIEWED! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!

*Wah…things are getting a little touchy here…*

Nyways, here's the chapter, so enjoy and leave a review behind, k?

*

"Come on, Eriol! We're here!" 

Tomoyo said excitedly as she grabbed the blue-eyed boy's hand, pulling him off the train. Eriol frowned, "Don't tell me we came all the way here just to see the scenery?" 

She shot him a smile, "Ne, come on, Eriol! It's worth it! After all, it's about time you cool off in life!" He shrugged, "I'm always cool." She let out a merry laughter, "Cool as in attitude? Nah, come on." 

Before he could protest on, she pulled him towards the ascending hills and they stopped before a large scene of grasses and trees. 

Tomoyo folded her arms, giggling, "Eriol, don't tell me this is the place you were talking about? The 'Plum Blossoms Valley'?" Eriol rolled his eyes, "It's not here…" He pointed furthur ahead, "It's somewhere furthur down…Behind that empty hut there…" 

She craned her neck to see furthur in vain. She scratched her head, "…There are too many trees around…I can't really tell the way…" She looked up at him, giving him a smile, "Surely you would know?" He shrugged before nodding, "I guess……."

He looked straight ahead silently.

_It's been so many years since I came here… Mom always took me here when I was six… She always love the scene here…_

He looked down at the dark-haired lady, "I'll lead the way. Better stick close. You don't want to get lost here." He muttered. She smiled warmly, "Of course I won't get lost! I've got a better sense of direction than anyone!" 

He shrugged before taking a step forward, leading her deeper into the valley. 

*

"When are we reaching, Eriol-kun? We've walked for quite some time already." Tomoyo said as she followed close behind the 'snowman' who was walking on continuously. He spoke no words, just taking another step and another in a quick pace. 

Then he stopped so suddenly that she almost bumped into him. She craned her neck to the view before her and she gaped.

The sight before her…. 

Perhaps not even words could describe.

The beautiful-colored flowers blossomed before her sight, those little petals that swayed lightly in the playful breeze. A strange-smelling yet beautiful aroma she had never smelled before reached her nose, causing a wonderful feeling to swirl in her heart. She took a closer look at the sight before her and noticed that there were two wooden swings somewhere in the distance.

She took a few steps forward, pacing along the neat grass patch. She stopped before a bed of blue roses before kneeling down, touching the soft petals. 

A light smile played lightly on her lips as she turned around and looked into those dark azure eyes who gazed back expressionlessly at hers. 

"I thought they were fake roses…." She said, standing up, "I didn't know such a beautiful place like this still exists today." 

Silence.

She turned around, looking at him with a strange expression.

_Why has he gone silent all of a sudden? _She thought, eyeing him.

Those dark azure orbs stared far away beyond the long stretch of colored flowers, somehow deep in thought. 

_Eriol-kun…_She was about to call out his name when she stopped, noticing something strange in his eyes… It was something she had never seen before…Something so rare and looked so different…

_A look of longing? _

She took a step forward to the blue-eyed boy who was still somewhere pacing in his thoughts. She looked at him curiously before smiling, "Eriol-kun? Are you alright?" 

He suddenly jerked his gaze back down on the dark-haired girl, as though just being pulled away from long hours of sleep. She looked at him strangely, "Something wrong, Eriol-kun?" 

Silence.

He kept staring down at the girl before him with silent thoughts. She gazed into his strange azure eyes.

"…What are you thinking about, Eriol?" She finally asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes. He jerked his head up, shaking his head profusely, "N-Nothing…" She looked at him before breaking into a smile, pointing to the swings, "Wanna go there, Eriol?" 

He folded his arms and was about to refuse when she took his hand, pulling him off before he could even react to anything. 

"I knew you would refuse! Come on! You've got to cool yourself off a little sometimes!" She said as she plopped down on one of the swings, glancing at the boy before her. 

He looked down at her before slowly taking a step towards the other swing and sitting down silently, nodding. His eyes immediately ran across the long stretch of flowers again…

She frowned, suddenly worried. 

_That's strange…He never is this quiet…Is something bothering him…? _She thought curiously, eyeing his silent form. _Maybe I made him angry…? _

She sighed before kicking herself up on the swing gently, swaying to and fro as the wind blew on her dark strands. Eriol's gaze suddenly turned to her, another strange look in his eyes. She looked back before speaking, "Eriol, what's wrong? You've been looking strange for quite some time now…"

Silence.

"Did I make you angry?" She stopped herself on the swing, looking at Eriol who was still remaining quiet. He didn't respond, just looking down back down on the ground again. He then started to push himself up on the swing slowly. 

A light smile appeared on her face as she swung herself up lightly, too, gazing at Eriol. She somehow knew there was something bothering him that made him so strange all of a sudden…but somehow, some things were best left unasked…

She looked ahead towards the skies now beginning to darken. She then looked at Eriol who was still swinging to and fro lightly, deep in his thoughts. She smiled as she pushed herself higher…….

*

Longing, dark azure eyes stared towards the stretch of flowers, a word forming in his mind…

_Mom…_

He had thought of so much memories about his mother back when she was still alive…All the time when he was sad or angry, she would always bring him to the valley and both would always spend hours sitting on the swings…She always made sure he got happy by the end of the day… 

He turned around and saw Tomoyo still peacefully swinging on the swing. He narrowed his eyes before he turned back to the ground…

_Damn…Why am I always looking at her…? _

He felt another twitch tangled on his insides and he mentally wanted to choke his heart to death at the moment. 

"Eriol-kun?"

He turned around, finally able to break his thoughts away from his mother, "What is it?" He could see that she was getting a little worried at his sudden silent form. 

"…Daijoubu?" She asked, eyeing him softly. He felt his heart twirled and he nodded, turning back to the scene before him.

"…Yeah…" 

Silence overcame again together with the chirps of the birds that flew around every now and then.

"Ne, Eriol…Are you thinking of someone awhile back ago?" She asked gently, her eyes softly settling on his as he turned and faced her. He was somewhat surprised at how she was always able to read his mind. 

_Damn, she IS scary…How the heck is she able to read my mind!?!? Even that bloody airhead block needs at least 100 years to figure out what I'm thinking!_

"…How did you know?" He asked, his voice almost inaudible. She smiled, "Could tell…" She swung herself up again, "Perhaps you can tell me? Does it happens to be one of your latest crush?" She couldn't help but tease, giggling lightly. 

He frowned, looking back on the ground. 

"I'm just joking, you know…Don't take it to heart, yah?" She said, smiling brightly, pausing the swing. He looked at her who had her eyes trained on his, always twinkling the usual sparkle. 

His heart fluttered…yet he didn't know.

"…I-I…" He paused, looking up at the skies, "…I was just thinking about my mother…" 

Silence.

"You miss her?" She asked, sounding her words carefully so as not to hurt him. She knew somehow that his mother had passed away and he had missed her awfully when he came to the valley. 

_Perhaps this valley brought much memories back to him…That explains why he was awfully quiet and strange just now…_

He didn't respond, just keeping his gaze on the skies above but she could tell he was missing her much.

"…She always brought you to this valley when you were young, didn't she?" Tomoyo asked, swinging herself up again. He was taken with surprise again, looking at the girl beside him swinging.

"…How did you know?" He couldn't help but ask.

She laughed, stabling the swing beside him, "Elementary, Eriol-kun. If you believed in mind-reading abilities, then you can assume I have them."

He rolled his eyes as she broke into another fits of laughter, "Ne, just kidding, Eriol-kun! Maybe it's just good observation instincts… I don't know…" She smiled, "Like I said, I'm always better in reading and guessing people's thoughts, you know…" 

He frowned, "Yeah right…" He muttered.

"I heard that, Eriol-kun!" She pouted cutely, folding her arms. He blinked, looking at her. 

_The hell!?!?_

Her frown changed into a huge smile, "Ne, sometimes you can be so…so…" She paused to find the right words. He looked at her, "…What?" She laughed, "Sometimes you can be so strange, Eriol!" 

She started swinging herself to and fro again when she suddenly hopped off the swing, almost giving him a jump from her sudden action. She turned around, beaming at him, "Come on! We've yet to explore more!"

She pointed furthur away, "How 'bout there? I can see another stretch of purple flowers! I bet they're even beautiful!" 

She ran forward, leaving him stunned. 

_What the—?_

He was about to call out her name when she ran back, taking his hand, "Ne, what are you waiting for, Eriol? Come on!"

"B-But—" He protested, "It's already so late! I—" 

"There isn't school tomorrow," She reasoned, smiling.

"Yeah but—" He frowned, "I still have to study." 

She sighed, "But you can always do that tomorrow, Eriol!" 

"But—"

"Come on! You don't want to leave me alone here, do you? I don't even know how to go back on my own!" She said before breaking into a playful grin, "I know! From now on, you'll be my bodyguard, my protector! If anything happens to me, you'll pay for it! So make sure I'm always well and ok, ne!" She laughed as she pulled him forward once again.

He groaned inwardly as he finally gave in, allowing her to take his hand and dragging him forward.

Damn, he definitely didn't have the power to resist this girl…

_Danggit, even airhead block can't persuade me to do something I don't like…Even the teachers are afraid to go against me…So how come just a simple girl like that can pull me into doing so much things!?!?_

_Goddammit._

_I just don't get a thing._

_I just don't get it. _

_And I don't even know why._

_What power does this girl holds on me, anyway? _

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Short, I know….Too bad… Next chappie is gonna be very sweet! So plz stay tune! R n R for a longer chappie, ok!? And if you want a shorter chappie, also R n R, ok?

Whatever it is, just drop a review, understooda?

ARIGATOU!

Mysterio000


	13. In Your Eyes

The Snowman and The Swallow

Next chappie here! Thanx again for the reviews! DOMO ARIGATOU!!!! *bows in front of everybody* 

So this chappie is just especially for you guys……..And the same goes for all the other chappies!!!

ENJOY

Mysterio000

*

"Wow! I didn't know there are so many flowers over here!" Tomoyo gushed as she stepped towards the bed of colored flowers. She turned and faced Eriol who was standing a few distances away. She smiled, "How big is this place?"

The blue-eyed man shrugged, "…I'm not really sure…I remember the other side of this place is only a sea and that's all." 

She nodded, "How far is it anyway?" He frowned, "You mean, the sea?" She giggled as she twirled her dark locks, "Yep, that's it!" He folded his arms, "About the length of five soccer fields."

She thought for a moment before breaking into a smile, jumping forward and taking his hand, "Then let's go to the sea then! It's still quite early in the evening!" 

"B-But—" He didn't get to finish his sentence. 

He knew nothing would get this lady off him. 

He cursed silently as he was being pulled towards the sea. 

__

This practically sucks! Why the heck am I giving in to a girl like this!? Get a hold of yourself, Hiiragizawa! She's just a girl! You don't have to do whatever she ask you to do!

He was about to retort and protest when he stopped.

That look on her face where she was always smiling unwaveringly, the sparkle in her eyes that twinkled beautifully everytime…

Something strange tingled in his heart and he knew that no matter how hard he argued with his mind, he could never turn down this girl.

__

Why?

He had no idea.

*

The refreshing breeze of the sea blew across the thousand ripples of the waters as they lapped upon the sandy shore of the valley. Everywhere was silent and peaceful, except for the footsteps made by the dark-haired lady and the 'snowman'. 

"Suteki da ne?" She asked, smiling to no one in particular as she faced the sea crashing upon shore. 

Eriol shot her a strange look. Apparently, he didn't know what she was talking about. Tomoyo turned towards Eriol, noticing his strange glance. She then let out a giggle, turning back to the sea. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, facing Eriol once again, smiling in the breeze. He shrugged before looking out to the distant seas.

"…Yeah…"

Silence as the gently breeze blew by, adding up the layers of calmness around the sea.

Suddenly, she pointed up to the sky, bouncing excitedly.

"Look, Eriol-kun! Aren't they beautiful?"

Those dark azure eyes shot up to the skies as two swallows grazed the white linings of the clouds, leaving behind a trail of silent peacefulness. He watched as those birds finally disappeared behind the horizon before he looked down at the girl before him. 

He remained wordless as his eyes met the tenderness on her face, a new look in her eyes that he never seen before yet he couldn't really guess what it was.

She finally turned her eyes away from the horizon, looking at Eriol. Their eyes met for a while before she broke into a smile.

"Aren't they beautiful, Eriol-kun?" She asked, pointing up to the skies. 

Silence.

He nodded, turning back to the clouds, "…I guess…" He looked back down at her again, suddenly realizing she had gone quiet all of a sudden, just staring silently out to the horizon.

__

That's…kind of strange…She's always so full of life. How come now she's so………quiet? 

He looked at her, noticing the look in her eyes…It was somehow undescribable…somewhere in between the linings of sadness and happiness…

__

Longing?

He sighed silently, looking back down at the seas. The tide was beginning to subside now and the sun was beginning to settle down, letting its dimming rays shine across the sea like a golden rainbow.

"Eriol-kun?"

He turned his head down to look at her.

__

Thank god she's finally speaking now. I thought she was possessed or something or being hypnotized.

"What is it?" He asked.

She paused for a moment before speaking.

"How's your mother like?" 

This caught him off guard, causing silence to capture his mind. He suddenly hung down his head, his eyes not daring to look at hers, sudden thoughts filled his mind as he thought of his long dead mother.

__

Mom………She was always there for me when I needed her……..She was the only one who gave me so much comfort after Dad died…

Tomoyo looked at the blue-eyed boy quietly, eyeing his sudden longing eyes that stared out silently to the waters.

"……….I can see your Mom's a great lady….She must be wonderful and caring, isn't she?" The dark-haired girl asked gently, smiling. His dark azure eyes looked into hers, "…….How did you know?" 

A light smile touched her lips, "From the way your eyes always have that longing look when you were thinking of your mother….Some people say that eyes don't really show much emotions but they do…" 

A certain tenderness rose within her eyes, "Your eyes always show me how much you love your mother…"

Silence. 

He looked at her.

__

Damn, even she knows so much about me when I don't even tell her a single thing about myself…….One day, she will maybe even know when's my birthday or what's my shoe size…………Scary thought…

Tomoyo let out a sigh as she sat down on the sand, looking out to the sea before she smiled up at Eriol, "Aren't you gonna sit down?"

He frowned, "I……" He was about to protest when he remembered that he could never turn down this girl. He sighed and sat down silently before her. 

She let out a soft giggle, "You know, Eriol-kun, people always tell me you're cold, that you're unbreakable…But come to think of it, perhaps you're one of those normal guys out there…Except you're a lot cuter!" She teased, laughing lightly. 

He shrugged, folding his arms, "………Whatever." 

She stared up to the skies.

"You know, when I was really young, my mom always told me the story of 'Once Upon a Time'. It's the story of a swallow and how it survives her life for the four seasons…Many people despises the swallow and never really cared about her. Until one day, a certain boy took pity for her and kept her in a cage." 

She stopped, facing Eriol, smiling, "I'm sure you know the story, don't you? I remember you had that book." He nodded, "…Yeah." 

She beamed, "I always loved that story…But I didn't like just how it ended." 

Silence.

"The swallow died in the end…" He whispered, looking down at the sand.

She let out a soft giggle, "You know, that part always makes me cry." She smiled, "When I saw those swallows just now, they just reminded me of the quote in the story that goes…" She thought for a moment when he cut in.

" 'I want to go to that place. I've prepared for my journey;all that's left is to start running. The closer I get, the more I seem to understand, but I still pretend not to see. But I've come to the point where I can't turn back, and that's where I hesitate. Even stopping scares me. Fragile and crying, you said to me: Being sad is the same as giving up.' " Eriol finished the sentence for her. 

Tomoyo looked up at him, surprised, "You're really brilliant, Eriol-kun! I bet you even memorize the whole story, didn't you?" She teased, though awed at how he managed to recite the quote as though he need no memorizing. 

He shrugged, "….Whatever."

She giggled, "Eriol-kun! Do you always tend to say 'whatever' everytime I ask you a question?" She teased, laughing. He sighed, shaking his head, "Forget it." 

She smiled as she turned back to the sea.

"Kanashii no ha semete shimau koto da to…" She whispered almost inaudibly but enough for the 'snowman' to hear. He looked at her strangely. 

"…What?" He asked.

She looked at Eriol when she giggled, "It's just the quote, too…except in Japanese. It also says 'Being sad is the same as giving up'." He shrugged, nodding, "Fine…" 

She looked up at the skies, a soft sparkle still twinkling in her eyes, "It's almost night time, Eriol-kun…" He looked up before nodding, noticing that the first blanket of stars had made their appearance and the sun was already on its way down beyond the horizon. 

"…Maybe we should go back…" He said.

Silence.

"Or maybe not." She answered, smiling, "Come on, tomorrow's a weekend and a public holiday. Why not enjoy ourselves even more? Seldom we get a night like this to get out of school and out of homework. We'll just go home when the time's right…" 

He frowned, "Yeah, right…" 

She broke into a smile full of softness, "Unless you are that impatient." He crossed his arms before turning back to the sea. Her eyes smiled as silence soon overcame them once more.

The sun soon settled down and the moon finally made its appearance through the dark linings of the night skies with the accompaniment of the twinkling stars that sparkled through the night. 

Tomoyo held back a yawn as she rubbed her eyes wearily, almost worn out from today. Eriol looked down at her before speaking, "We better get back now." She shook her head, "Iie! I'm not tired!" He sighed. 

__

Damn, I didn't know she's that stubborn.

She let out a sigh before resting her head on her knees, burying herself in her hands.

Silence.

Eriol looked down at her soundless form. He lightly touched her, "…You ok?" 

Just a stir and no more.

He frowned, "Damn…She should have know her limit in keeping herself awake." He felt a slight cold breeze reaching him and for a short moment, he felt chilly. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders carefully so as not to wake her up.

He then looked up to the skies once again. The night stars were still there yet all around him, silence had overcome.

He suddenly heard a stir and a light weight on him. He turned to his right and realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He took a long glance at her tender face before feeling darkness overcoming him himself.

He looked at the skies.

Silence.

He looked back down at her sleeping form, those eyes that closed in peacefulness, somewhere drifting in dreamworld. 

Unconsciously yet tenderly, his fingers reached up to her and brushed across her dark strands of hair before finally giving in to exhaustion and closing his eyes in a peaceful sleep. 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Sorry if it sucks coz I'm rushing for time. Gomen ne!

Drop a review though!

Mysterio000


	14. smile

The Snowman and The Swallow

Ne, this is like as always, mysterio000 with the next sweeeeet chappie of eSnowman&eSwallow! I myself is beginning to enjoy writing this! I mean, well, all this while, I've been always enjoying anyhow. But I'm getting excited at how the 'snowman' is getting to fall blindlessly for this 'swallow'. Anyway, remember to review, k? Thanx for the overwhelming support, minna-san!

DOMO ARIGATOU! *yells my lungs out*

Mysterio000

*

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly, letting the light playful rays of the morning sun cheer up her vision. She looked ahead and smiled at the ripples of the sea. It was always so beautiful. She then felt someone's breath steadily breathe warmly against her neck. She turned around, pushing the jacket away and her eyes settled upon the sleeping eyes of Eriol Hiiragizawa.

A smile touched her face as she softly reached out to his hair, brushing several dark strands away from his eyes so she could get a better look. She held back her hands, flushing while giggling silently.

__

Kami-sama, he looks so cute when he's asleep!

She looked down at the jacket and no doubt about it, it belonged to him. Deciding not to disturb his sleep, she stood up as quietly as possible before facing Eriol, a smile as always lighting up her eyes before she turned and went beyond the patches of flowers, her soft footsteps treading lightly on the grass path. She then stopped, catching sight of more patches of flowers ahead.

She held her breath. She had never seen something so beautiful as this before. Taking a few more steps ahead, she let her soul take in the wondrous feeling of the valley.

*

His eyes stirred and fluttered opened. Those dark azure orbs stared out dazedly to the long stretch of flowers before his eyes turned to the right, remember what happened last night. His mouth dropped in surprise as he realized she was no longer there. Standing up like a bolt of lightning, his legs instantly took off to practically nowhere.

__

Heck! Where the hell had she gone!? Goddamn.

He cursed as he turned on another winding path of flowers, letting the stretch of purple flowers lead him furthur into the valley. He suddenly stopped, feeling a twitch in his heart.

It was no particular twitch, though.

With some kind of new invisible 'force' in him, he turned to his right and ran to the other end of the valley. He didn't know why. His legs just kind of took off like this and his heart just said he was right.

He then stopped at an almost seemingly never-ending path of blue roses. His eyes shot furthur down the rows and landed on the lady he was looking for all this while. He heaved a sigh before walking forward silently.

__

Thank god she's here. I thought she was lost, goddamnit.

He then frowned.

__

So what if she's lost? She has got nothing to do with me anyway. I don't care….

He sighed, still almost many distances away from her. She suddenly turned around with something in her hands. She then caught sight of Eriol and her face immediately brightened up before she jogged forward.

"Eriol-kun!"

He folded his arms, looking down at the girl whose eyes were sparkling. He then let out another sigh, "Where the heck have you gone?" She giggled, "I just wanted to explore a bit. I'm sorry if I got you running over places to look for me or something…" 

He frowned, "Forget it." 

She beamed, "Why the sad face, Eriol-kun?" She suddenly held up her hand, revealing a certain blue rose in it, "Ne, here's for you, Eriol-kun!"

His eyes darted down to the blue rose and a strange look came to his eyes.

It wasn't like any other blue rose, though. Its petals were beautifully blossomed, soft and tender. Its stalk resembled a winding path up the stairs that added to its beauty. It was the most beautiful rose he had seen in his life, though he was rather reluctant to admit it.

"Ne," She said, smiling unwaveringly, "I thought you would preferred a black rose since you like black. But you know, black roses are kinda extinct in the world. If you want it, sure, no problem. But maybe I'll have to take a plane flight all the way to Hawaii to find it." She ended before letting out a merry laugh.

His head suddenly bowed down, strands of dark hair tumbling down his eyes, hiding the twitch on his mouth.

Well, almost.

"Eriol-kun, are you smiling!?" She asked, bouncing joyously, looking up at Eriol, brushing his hair away to see his smile. He immediately took a step back, a few pink stains here and there.

"N-No." He replied, almost a whisper. He then shrugged, scratching his head, "…I don't think Hawaii has black roses either." She laughed before breaking into a beam, "Well, maybe I can buy one for you for a high price if you like it so much. Or maybe I'll make one just for you." She joked.

He bowed down his head again, covering up yet another twitch threatening to appear anytime. 

She smiled softly, holding out the blue rose, "Ne, take it, Eriol-kun." 

He looked up, a strange look in his eyes as he stared down at the rose. "Just treat it as a memoir from me. Well, you know, if I die or something." 

__

Damn, she's talking crap again.

She laughed as she noticed the weird look he was giving her. She shoved the blue rose in his palms, "Ne, if I die tomorrow, at least you'll still have this in memory of me." 

He shrugged, looking down at the rose in his hands.

Silence.

"……You won't die tomorrow." He muttered. She laughed heartily, "Well, you never know." A beautiful smile pasted on her lips, "Some things can be unpredictable, Eriol-kun. You never know when you're gonna die tomorrow. You've got to cherish everything you've got every moment. You never know when you're gonna lose one of them. That's why its important to stay happy always."

She stopped, looking at Eriol who was still staring down at the rose.

"Time just passes by like that. It'll never stop for you, no matter what. It just keeps on revolving and revolving… So what's the point of being sad, Eriol-kun? You've got to be happy in order to live life….It's just one." 

She smiled, "Kanashii no ha semete shimau koto da to…" 

He looked up, eyes suddenly soft. 

"Like the quote goes in 'Once Upon a Time', Being sad is the same as giving up…It's alright to be happy, Eriol-kun. You don't always have to go on with life wasting all your happiness on sadness and hatred."

He looked amused as she continued, "I'm sure your mother won't want to see your life wasted on sadness, too. She wants you to be happy. Surely you won't want to disappoint her?" 

Silence.

"You don't understand…" He finally answered, sitting under the tree, leaning against the thick bark. Tomoyo looked down at him with tender eyes before sitting beside him. 

"….Maybe I don't…" She smiled faintly, "How about telling me all 'bout it? It'll make you feel better, Eriol-kun…Or if you don't trust me or don't feel like it, it's ok…I won't force you." She said. 

A long moment of silence.

"……..My dad had a friend once…" His eyes adverted to the skies where another pair of swallows flew past.

"A really good friend, Skrichey, whom he trust with all his heart and soul…" He continued, "….Who knows, he betrayed my dad and set up another business to go against his. Skrichey bought up all of Dad's shares and for a moment, our family had to declare bankrupt…"

Tomoyo looked at him silently, eyes willing him to go on.

"…My dad finally saw his true colors and he regretted believing and trusting Skrichey in the first place. Because he couldn't handle the pressure he was having, my dad turned into an alcoholic and took drugs…" Eriol said, his voice lacing with hatred and disappointment.

Those amethyst eyes softened and she sat back on the tree, saying nothing but her silent response encouraged him to go on. 

"……Then one day my dad had a heart attack. Skrichey was there before him and my dad desperately cried out for his medicine." His fists clenched, "But that damn idiot just stood there like a mighty boss before my dad. He didn't want to help. He wanted to watch my dad died…"

Eriol went silent and it was obvious that the anger and hatred he had contained for those many years were finally flaring up.

"When I heard those cries, I rushed into my dad room…but Skrichey was gone. I couldn't find the medicine and so……so…." His head hung down, his voice turning shaky. 

"….Daijoubu desu." He heard a gentle voice spoke beside him. His eyes turned towards those soft ones before turning back to the skies.

"…..My father died before me….Before then, he told me not to trust anybody at all…….." Unable to handle the hatred, Eriol buried his head in his hands, fists clenched up and teeth gritted tight. 

"And that's why you turned so cold? You didn't want to trust anybody after what your father experienced?" Tomoyo asked gently. 

"No…" Eriol replied softly, hanging down his head, "…….At first, I did what my dad told me to do…I trust no one, I tried to be cold. But I couldn't. I realized I miss my old life where I used to have so many friends……."

He stopped for a long time.

"Until my mom died of the stress and pressure. She couldn't cope with my dad's death…" He finally spoke, "And that was then when I realized Skrichey had taken too many things out of my life. I wanted to take revenge….I hate him……He hurted everybody in my life. He took away everyone I loved…I couldn't handle that…I didn't want that…So I stayed a distance away from everybody from then on. I was afraid to have that kind of feeling when someone I know goes away again…"

Silence floated around them before Tomoyo broke it. 

"….Zettai daijoubu…" She said, smiling softly, "It's all in the past…….I know you've been hurted, you've seen too much pain in your life…But cheer up, Eriol-kun. I know you want your revenge." She knelt down before him, brushing the strands out of his eyes, willing his eyes to look at hers.

"But revenge can wait, Eriol-kun. Once you see him, you can always get your revenge. But now the problem is, you don't even know where he is. And he probably would be dead now." She smiled, "So why not enjoy life while you still can, Eriol-kun? Don't let vengeance and hatred get in your way. You must prove to Skrichey that you can live on although you've been hurted too many times. Don't let him see you in sadness. It'll only make him mock at you." 

Silence before she stood up, stretching out a hand towards his.

"Ne, daijoubu desu. Kanashii no ha semete shimau koto da to…Never give up, Eriol-kun…" 

His eyes looked up to hers before he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"…….I…I guess." He finally replied in a soft tone. She smiled up at him, "That's the spirit, Eriol-kun! That's the mighty bodyguard of mine I know!" 

He shrugged, scratching his head, "…..Yeah, I guess."

She laughed, "Of course! Don't you remember being my bodyguard?" He nodded hesitantly, "…Yeah, fine."

She bounced joyously, "I knew you'll agree to be my bodyguard!" He sighed, shaking his head, suddenly forgetting about his depressed mood he was awhile ago. 

"NE, I'M AN IDIOT!" She suddenly cried out, causing Eriol to be amused. He folded his arms, "What now?" She took his hand in one swift movement, pulling him forward.

"I FORGOT WE HAD PHYSICS CLASSES LATER ON!" 

"Aw, damn." He muttered, quickly running towards the train station with his hands in hers and another holding the blue rose she had given him awhile ago…

He didn't know why but he suddenly felt lighter than usual as though he had lifted off a load of bricks from his chest.

As he felt her pulling on his hand, urging him to go on faster as they would be late for classes, he couldn't help a certain thing happening.

He didn't know why. It just suddenly happened. He couldn't help it. 

He actually smiled for the first time in so long.

And surprisingly to him, it was a wonderful feeling that he hadn't had in such a while.

**

END OF CHAPPIE!  


YEAH! SWEET ONE!

Ne……..I think the part where he was talking all the Skrichey crap was boring but I needed to do that part so as to let you pple know what caused the coldness in him… just hope you would still hang on to this ficcie and review, onegai? 

Domo arigatou,

Mysterio000

__


	15. If you're happy

The Snowman and The Swallow

*ducks from rotten eggs* YIKES! I know I updated this late but it's because of the FF.Net thingy couldn't work so pardon me, ok? Anyway, I'm back with the next chapter so I hope you will keep the reviews coming in, ne?

And arigatou to many of you out there for making this fic possible.

Lotza luv,

Mysterio000

*

"Snowman! Hey there, blue Snowman!" A voice called out from behind.

__

DAMMIT! WHY ON EARTH DO I HAVE TO SEE HER ALMOST EVERYTIME!?!?

Blue-eyed Eriol Hiiragizawa reluctantly turned around to meet the jubiliant eyes of Sallie Kimosos. He wanted to run away but he knew that would only made her chased him all over the school. That would be damn embarrassing. 

"What is it?" He asked slowly, eyes glaring into hers. She giggled, twirling her locks flirtariously, "Are you free tonight, Eriol?"

"No." He said instantly and turned to go when she pulled him back, holding out two tickets, "I've already got two tickets to tonight's concert! You're with me tonight!" She said smoothly, taking his hand in hers. Eriol shook it away, stalking off.

"I ain't going to anywhere tonight," He replied coldly, entering the cafeteria, "And leave me alone." "Damn you! How dare you reject me!" Sallie was beginning to flare up, taking angry strides towards Eriol, standing before his way, gripping his wrists tightly. 

"I know you're not like this, isn't it!? Is it because of that goddamn bitch that you're behaving like this!?" She yelled, catching many attention around the area. 

Eriol immediately tightened his grip on hers, his eyes piercing into hers, his voice a fierocious whisper, "For one thing, Sallie Kimosos, she is no bitch like you think of her as." 

"SHE IS A BITCH! SHE THINKS SO HIGHLY OF HERSELF! THINKS SHE CAN CURE YOU OF YOUR COLDNESS! THINKS SHE CAN—" Sallie couldn't continued as his grip around tightened at a frightening hold. His eyes shot cold icy daggers at her.

"I'm warning you, Kimosos. You better keep your mouth closed before I rip you apart into six hundred pieces." He threatened, his voice a warning tone. Sallie suddenly shivered, a trembling feel reaching her spine.

She was afraid. Very afraid.

"…I-I…I get it…I know—" She started when he cut her off, dropping her hands down. "Shut up and go." He said before stalking off, something strange stirring in his heart. 

He have no idea why he was feeling so angry just because somehow was speaking ill of her.

__

Her.

Tomoyo.

He let out a frustrated sigh, entering the dorm just as his eyes met those of amber ones. Syaoran smiled up at him. Almost a smirk.

"Howzzit going, Snowman?"

Eriol rolled his eyes, plopping down on the bed, opening up a comic book. 

Silence.

"What's what going, airhead block?" He finally asked, although silently knowing the answer. A laugh was heard at the other side of the room.

"How's Tomoyo doing with ya?" The amber-eyed boy asked. From across the room, icy daggers shot into those amber eyes. 

A warning sign.

Syaoran shut up. He knew better than to disturb the 'snowman' when he was in a bad mood. 

*

"He's angry? Why?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran approached her that evening. The boy sighed, shaking his head, "I dunno. I never see him so ferocious before…Maybe something bad happened to him?" 

She folded her arms, "It can't be…He was just so happy yesterday." Syaoran raised a questioning eyebrow, "Happy? Since when did Snowman acted so happy?" She laughed, "It doesn't matter anyway." She suddenly grew serious again, "So where's Eriol?" 

Syaoran frowned, shrugging, "No idea. When I speak to him, call him a goon and all that, he didn't even retort back or call me 'airhead block' like he always does…Strange. He's like ignoring me…Well, maybe not only me. When Yamazaki tried talking to Eriol today, he totally shrugged him off. Something weird is going on. You better go find him."

Tomoyo nodded, smiling reassuringly, "Daijoubu, Syaoran. I'll try to speak to him and perhaps get the truth out of him." Syaoran nodded, throwing a grin, "Arigatou!" He did a salute before breaking into a jump, "I'll be going over to Sakura's now! See ya!" 

Tomoyo laughed as Syaoran ran off in a haste to see his sweetheart. Sighing in a mixture of happiness and envy for the couple, Tomoyo turned on her heels and exited out of the dormitory area.

*

Silent footsteps hurriedly paced the sandy shore as anxious amethyst eyes set off to look for a certain azure-eyed boy. 

__

I've been searching for him over an hour. He can't be lost, can he? Did he run away? A worried Tomoyo thought as she continued searching around the shore. A glimpse of dark azure suddenly caught her eye and she immediately paused in her tracks, glancing silently over at the sight.

It was Eriol, definitely. 

Breathing a soft sigh of relief, she took a few steps forward before stopping, gazing down at Eriol before bending down before him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" She asked gently. His eyes remained expressionless when he turned to her, dark azure meeting amethyst. 

A familiar feeling fluttered in his heart and the same old twitch reacted again. He felt once again like the old feeling he always know whenever she was right before his eyes. 

He nodded, "Yeah…" She smiled before settling down before him. It was a few moments before she spoke, "Something troubling you, Eriol-kun? I heard you're really quiet today. Even Syaoran is getting worried about you when he seldom does." 

Eriol suddenly looked down at the sand, azure tresses hanging over his matching eyes.

"…I don't know." He finally replied.

She looked at him for a moment before looking back at the seas.

"….Daijoubu…I understand perfectly, Eriol-kun…I won't talk about it anymore." She gave him a smile which he was so familiar with. She turned back to the blue waters, leaving him silently in thought.

__

I don't really know why I'm behaving like this all of a sudden…Even I'm surprised…Sure, maybe I've been cold and quiet and ignorant but never this quiet. Even that airhead block had noticed the change in me. 

Why?

I don't know. After the frickin' conversation with that Kimosos, I've been feeling funny inside… Sad? Happy? Guilty? Angry?

He suddenly paused at the thought of the word 'angry'. Was he really angry? He thought. 

__

I really don't get it. If I'm angry, then for what reason, goddammit? Because that Kimosos is downright irritating and annoying or because…because…

He thought no more but he still remembered how angry and frightening he had got just now when speaking to Sallie. She had insulted Tomoyo and had called her a bitch. Another weird feeling stirred in his heart

__

I know this feeling. I'm angry. I'm definitely angry. But for what? 

He decided to stop right there. There was ain't no way he could figure out anyway. He looked down at the girl beside him and felt another twitch in his heart. 

__

Tomoyo…

Sometimes things just gets too strange… This girl sometimes can be downright creepy. She's able to read my mind and predict what I'm gonna say before I do. Yet, she always seems understanding to my feelings. Even I myself sometimes don't know how I'm feeling yet she says she understands.

I hate voicing out my feelings when I'm in a bad mood…She knows that too that's why she's leaving me to my own thoughts now…

She understands me too much…although we only known each other for not long. 

He turned to look at her and another twitch reacted.

__

Third twitch of the day. Absolutely wonderful. He thought sarcastically as his gaze landed on hers again.

She suddenly looked up, her eyes meeting his before she broke into a smile, "Remember the promise you kept to me?" Shrugging, he nodded. She laughed, "So you're my bodyguard?" 

He crossed his arms, "Whatever." She giggled, "So it's a promise?" He sighed, "Yeah, fine…" She pouted, "Eriol-kun!" He looked at her with a weird look, "What?" "You're supposed to promise me!" She protested. 

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused, "But I already said 'fine'!" She crossed her arms, "Eriol-kun! You're supposed to seal the promise!" He looked even more confused, "But didn't I already sealed it?"

"You're supposed to say 'I promise'!" She protested again. He sighed, almost wanting to smack his forehead, "Yeah…I promise…" 

She suddenly broke into merry laughter, "Ne, you're so cute, Eriol-kun!" She smiled, "You're the best, Eriol-kun! Arigatou gozaimasu!" 

He shrugged again but he could feel his mouth twitching.

He was smiling!?

Tomoyo bent forward, looking at him before she giggled, "You're finally smiling, Eriol!" He snapped back, looking at her in a strange manner before sighing. 

__

Damn. I can never escape this girl.

He shrugged, turning back to the sea. He then spoke, "Why do you always say I'm the best?" 

"'Cause you are, Eriol!" She said, smiling brightly. 

He stared at her for a long time before a slow smile came, accompanied by stains of shy pink blushes. 

She giggled before turning back to the sea.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun…" She whispered softly.

He raised an eyebrow, "What for?" 

She looked at him, "For being happy." He shrugged, "What does that affect you?" She laughed, flushing, "A lot!" 

She then broke into a fond smile, "Because when you're happy, I'm happy too, Eriol-kun. Thank you." 

He looked at her before turning back to the sea, "What if I'm sad?" Silence before she spoke, "Then I'll be sad, too. But I'll try my best to make you happy then I'll be happy, too." 

He gazed at her, dark azure meeting amethyst for a long time before he turned back to the sea, smiling. 

__

Then I'll try to be happy then…if that makes you happy, Tomoyo…

**

THE END OF CHAPPIE!  


WAHHHHHHH! AMAI! Hope you guys drop a review. I'm sorry if it sux cause I'm rushing for time. AGAIN! 

Anyway, juz a notice. I wun be updating for a while cause I'm going overseas for holiday. Yeah! But in any case, if I caused any inconvienience, then I hereby apologized. Anyway, the next chappie will be up once I return. I promise it'll be ASAP, k? 

So keep the reviews coming, pple!

LUVS,

Mysterio000

__


	16. Trapped! ?

The Snowman and The Swallow

Finally peeps! I'm back after loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong, so long weeks. Almost more than two months perhaps. I'm here with the next chappie! Well, hope u enjoy my fic like always

Mysterio000

p.s. dun forget to r n r!

*

"So make sure everbody comes to my birthday party tomorrow held at The Mahaj Hotel! Don't forget!" The well-known son-of-a-millionaire, Yamazaki announced to the class of 2-6. 

Beside him stood his slim and pretty girlfriend, Chiharu who added in, "And bring along a partner, too! Don't forget!" 

Excited whispers and chatters immediately spreaded across the class of 6-2. All except the all-time famous Mr. Snowman who sat silently at the back of the classroom, reading on his History notes while munching on a hot dog bun.

Hot dogs were still his personal favorites though he tried hard not to show it. But damn that Tomoyo who had seen through every part of his secrets. A quick flash of Tomoyo immediately crossed his mind and his heart twitched again. 

He looked up and his eyes settled upon those of amethyst ones, always smiling unfalteringly. He shrugged as Tomoyo took a seat before him. "Ne, Eriol-kun, what are you doing?" Eriol shrugged, turning his attention back to his notes when she pulled them away. He looked up in surprise.

She glanced down at the notes in her hands before looking at Eriol, "You like History, Eriol-kun?" He merely shrugged, saying nothing. Tomoyo smiled, returning him back the notes, "Your handwriting looks unique, though." 

__

Unique? You call this unique? Eriol silently thought as he glanced through his small-lettered handwriting. 

"Every of your 'G' seems to curve up at the tail, doesn't it?" She asked casually. Eriol looked up, stunned. 

__

Bloody hell! Even she knows how I write my Gs! 

Tomoyo broke into a smile before standing up, "Ne, Eriol-kun….I was just wondering………"

Silence as Eriol's eyes met her sudden-shy ones steadily. He shrugged, "What…?" Tomoyo let out a sigh before shaking her head, "Ne, never mind, it's alright. I'm going out for lunch now. See you again, Eriol-kun." She waved before exiting the classroom. 

Eriol shrugged, packing his history notes. 

__

What was she trying to say just now?

He took his backpack and stepped out of the classroom.

__

Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway.

*

"Eriol! Eriol! Eriol!"

The dark-azure haired boy stopped in his tracks, turning around when three girls dashed towards him, catching him by surprise. He immediately took a step back as the girls paused before him, trying hard to catch their breath.

"What is it?" He asked, voice lacing without much emotions. 

"We…We were just wondering if you……want to be our partner for Yamazaki's party." One of the girls said breathlessly, flipping her blonde hair behind her ear with a sensual smile. The two other girls nodded excitedly.

Eriol paused.

"…Three of you?" He asked cautiously. 

The girls started exchanging glances when the taller one spoke, "Me. Just me." 

"Hey! It's not fair! I am the one!" The brunette in the group argued. The other folded her arms, "I am the prettiest among the three of us! So he gets to choose me!" 

"Wait a minute." Eriol interrupted.

Silence.

__

This is mad. Eriol thought as he came to a decision almost immediately.

"I'm not going to the party at all. So don't bother." With that flat answer of his, he walked away. 

Damn! The girls weren't just letting go of this hunk! 

"ERIOL! ERIOL!" They chased after him. 

__

Frickin' piece of hell………

He turned around and gave them the look that many feared. The three girls immediately took a step back, "U-Uh, we were just…just asking…Sorry." The girls instantly took off. Eriol sighed, shaking his head before heading back to his dormitory.

"Eriol!"

He stopped in his tracks, turning around, recognizing the voice immediately. The dark-haired girl ran up to him, waving.

"Eriol-kun!" He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "What is it…?" 

Silence.

Tomoyo suddenly dropped her head when she looked up, face suddenly flushed. Eriol narrowed his eyes, "…Something you want to ask me…?" Tomoyo brushed away her hair, flustered all of a sudden.

It was a long time before the question came.

"Will you be my partner for Yamazaki's party, Eriol-kun?"

Long silence.

Eriol's usual calm exterior suddenly changed to a look of surprise. None of them spoke. Tomoyo suddenly sighed, "Eriol-kun, I know you're definitely not willing to b-but….There's this guy who wants to ask me out…and well, I don't like him at all……and—"

"It's alright." He finally answered. 

She looked up, eyebrow raised, "You mean you are willing to—" Before she could answer, Eriol nodded. The twinkle in her eyes returned and she giggled, "Thank you, Eriol-kun!"

He shrugged, "…Whatever……" 

Another round of silence.

"So I'll meet you at the Hotel tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly. 

Eriol shook his head, "No need. I'll pick you up at train station tomorrow at 7pm." Tomoyo suddenly broke into laughter, "But, Eriol! How are you going to pick me up when you haven't got your driving license?"

His head dropped, his azure hair covering his faint smile. 

"……I'll come with a cab then." He answered, raising his head again. Tomoyo smiled, nodding, "It's a deal then. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved, stepping away, "Ja ne, Eriol-kun." 

He nodded, watching as she skipped back to her dormitory before disappearing by the corner.

He lowered his head before letting out a soft chuckle, a sound unknown to him for almost 5 years. He looked up again at the direction where she had disappeared to. 

Stains gently touched his cheeks as he slowly made his way back to his dormitory.

It was a long, long time since he had ever felt this good.

*

"Welcome, welcome! Thank you for the gifts, all of you!" Yamazaki spoke as many handed him the present for his grand birthday celebration. 

"Yamazaki!" A feminine voice exclaimed. 

Chiharu and his boyfriend looked up and almost gaped in surprise when Tomoyo walked in with Eriol. Yamazaki looked at his friend in disbelief as Tomoyo made her way over to them with Eriol walking behind slowly, hands tugged in his pockets again. 

Tomoyo handed Yamazaki and small parcel, "Gomen ne, I can't afford a huge gift for you." Yamazaki shook his head, grinning like a chesire cat, "Nah, it's ok. I see you've brought a….partner here with you." 

Eriol shot him a look of death as Yamazaki laughed, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous snowman Hiiragizawa." Eriol rolled his eyes before tossing him a parcel. Yamazaki glanced down at the gift Eriol had given him before breaking into a grin.

"Hey, bud, thanks. Never thought you'll attend my party." Yamazaki said. Eriol shrugged before heading into the crowded hall with Tomoyo.

Chiharu looked at her boyfriend, "Yamazaki, you don't think…?" Yamazaki nodded, smiling, "Our good ol' bud is finally in love." The millionaire boy smiled mischieviously, "Hmm….seems like we've got a drama here today."

*

"Are you tired, Eriol? You want to go home?" Tomoyo asked, concerned as she approached Eriol who was in the balcony staring out to the scenery. The blue-eyed boy shook his head, "No…." "You sure? If you're not happy with this, I'll go back with you." 

Eriol shook his head again, "No, I'm really not tired nor bored nor unhappy." Tomoyo smiled softly, "But it's still my fault. I'm sorry for bringing you to this kind of party." He said nothing as the chatters and waltz music floated in the hotel grand ballroom. 

The waltz music suddenly faded away, taken over by a new piano melody that drifted through the hi-five system of the ballroom, causing many couples to stir gracefully on the dance floor.

Eriol and Tomoyo turned around in recognition of the song. It was the same piano melody that they had heard during their first meeting in Shades ballroom.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a knowing beam on her face, "Eriol-kun, you remember this song?" Eriol gazed down into her eyes and nodded silently before turning back to the skies. "It was the song that was playing when we first met, wasn't it?" She asked. Eriol nodded, "….Yeah…" 

Tomoyo smiled before she turned around, "Wanna go back, Eriol-kun?" Eriol looked at her, "Why?" She laughed, "I'm craving for ice cream and there isn't a single cone in here. I'm thinking of going out to the streets to get a strawberry cone. And we'll get your favorite chocolate cone, too."

__

She always knows me too well….

He nodded, as she led the way to the exit. 

*

"Now which way do we go?" Tomoyo asked, confused as they came back to the same staircase exit for the tenth time. Eriol folded his arms, shrugging, "I don't know but I think we're lost." Tomoyo looked at him, disbelieving, "Lost in a hotel? No way!" She turned towards the door, "I think we better get out of here."

She turned the knob.

Nothing.

She turned again.

Nope, nothing.

Tomoyo stepped back in surprise, "NO WAY!" Eriol arched an eyebrow, "What?" Tomoyo turned around, folding her arms, "Believe it or not, we're trapped! In the staircases!" Eriol folded his arms, "Ain't, no. That can't be."

Eriol stepped forward, turning the knob. Nothing. He shrugged, "Yeah….well, maybe we're trapped." Tomoyo leant against the wall, "No way! I'm still hungry!" She came forward, knocking against the door, "Hello!? Is anybody out there!?"

Silence.

She knocked again. Harder this time.

"Forget it. Nobody will hear us. Where we are now is too far away from the receptionist area. And nobody would come to such a deserted staircase." Eriol stated. Tomoyo sighed, frustrated, "Whose idea was it to take this staircase?"

Eriol shrugged, "Yours." 

Tomoyo sighed, "Guess we'll just have to spend the night here…." Eriol looked up and down the stairwell, "….Yeah….there's no other routes…." Eriol sat down on the steps of the staircase, suddenly feeling his stomach growling.

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol before laughing, "You're hungry, too?" Eriol shrugged, "….Whatever…" Tomoyo sat down tiredly on the ground, leaning against the wall.

Silence.

"I'm hungry, too, Eriol-kun…" She said. Eriol leant his head against the railings, letting out a silent sigh.

"……..Then….we'll just have to wait now. Maybe the cleaner will come tomorrow morning……." He said, looking at Tomoyo. 

She wore a smile, "Yeah, guess so…"

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!!!

What will happen to Eriol and Tomoyo when they are trap inside the stairwell? Read the next chappie to find out! And drop a review, onegai! 

Mysterio000

__


	17. Just You and Me

The Snowman and The Swallow

Yay! Next chappie is here! WAH! THANKS FOR THE OVERWHELMING REVIEWS!!! So here's the next chappie for all of you to enjoy!

Mysterio000

R n r!

*

It wasn't long before the sun settled down and gave in to the night clouds. It was definitely not a beautiful night either. Thunder was beginning to roll in, lightning ocassionally flashed across the sky. The chill was beginning to lift up from the ground and somewhere around the Mahaj Hotel, two person lay quietly among the stairwell.

Tomoyo wearily looked up at the door, silently praying that all of a sudden, someone would opened up the door and the both of them would be free. But of course it wouldn't…

Her gaze settled upon Eriol's motionless body. He had his head buried in his knees and his arms were wrapped protectively around himself. A light smile lit her face. He was always so cute when he fell asleep.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught him shudder. She immediately sat up and crouched near him, tapping him lightly.

"Eriol-kun…?" 

There was no response, only the sudden shivers running down his back. Tomoyo immediately felt for his arms.

It felt way too warm. 

Tomoyo frowned as she took off her jacket, "Eriol-kun, don't tell me you're running a fever again?" She draped it around his shoulders as he immediately squirmed.

"I'm fine…" He muttered, eyelids closed as he turned to the other direction, burying his head in his knees again. The jacket fell to the ground.

"No, you're not, Eriol-kun! Don't be stubborn now!" Tomoyo protested, putting on back the jacket, "Now wear it before you catch a cold!" 

He sniffled as she felt for his forehead. 

Nothing extraordinary odd.

"You're not running a fever, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, frowning. She felt for his arms again before kneeling in front of him, "I think you caught a cold, Eriol-kun…You're always like that…You don't know how to take care of yourself." She lectured softly as she watched his weary face. 

He sniffled again as he wrapped the jacket around him, feeling another shudder running down his spine. Tomoyo let out a soft sigh as she gently pulled Eriol up from his slumber, "Wake up for a moment, Eriol-kun…" She lightly ordered. Eriol looked at her, puzzled, "….What…?"

Tomoyo sat down beside him before pulling him down to her, making sure his head was resting on her lap.

"W-What are you—" Before he could finished, he sneezed. Tomoyo giggled as she brushed the tresses out of his eyes, "Sssh. You need plenty of rest, Eriol-kun. And you can't possibly sleep along the hard steps. Just rest here for tonight." 

Eriol looked up awkwardly before feeling her hand touching his forehead again. Though as weary as he may be, he felt his face grew warmer than usual. He shrugged as she draped the jacket around him, "Go to sleep now, Eriol-kun. You're going to need it if you want to get well."

He sneezed again before sighing, turning on the other direction. It felt sort of funny, to be lying on a girl sleeping. 

But somehow, a kind of strange feeling bubbled up inside him. 

Not something odd but definitely something beautifully warm. 

He looked up again at Tomoyo's face. Her amethyst eyes met his and smiled, "It's ok…Go to sleep now." He shrugged before turning back. Nothing much was on his mind, only the fact that he was sleeping on Tomoyo.

It felt….somehow strangely wonderful…

But before he could think on, he finally gave into slumber's call and fell into the hours of darkness…

*

His eyes fluttered opened and the next thing he saw, lights flooded into his vision. He immediately remembered where he was, what happened yesterday and he sat up instantly. The jacket around him fell to the floor. He picked it up slowly before turning around. Stains immediately touched his face as his eyes scanned her sleeping body. 

She was really beautiful, with her mind somewhere slumbering and her eyelids closed lightly. Her head suddenly took a dip and her eyes immediately opened. Eriol immediately moved back a few distances, leaning against the wall as he watched her recovering from the long hours of sleep.

Her eyes met his and she broke into a smile, "Hey, Eriol!" The blue-eyed boy shrugged as he handed her the jacket, "…Here's yours…" She smiled thanks and accepted it. Before he could react, she leant in and touched his hands. 

"Wha—" He started when she moved back again, smiling, "You're ok again, aren't you?" He nodded slowly, "…Guess so…" She giggled, "You're always like that. You don't know how to take care of yourself."

He scratched his head as he turned to the ceiling.

"So…you slept well last night?" She asked. He hesitantly nodded, "Yeah…" She smiled and no more words were spoken.

"…Your legs….ok?" He tried to phrase out the sentence in a not-so-concerned way. She looked at him, amused when she broke out laughing, "Sure!" She calmed down and touched her legs when she giggled, "Just a bit numb, though." 

He unconsciously flushed which went unnoticed by the observant Tomoyo. 

"Ne…are we still trapped?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, remembering the ordeal they were in. Both of them immediately stood up as she approached to the door, pulling on the knob.

Nope, nothing.

"What!?" Tomoyo complained, banging on the door, "HEY! LET US OUT!" Eriol frowned, "Nobody would hear us. Don't bother." Tomoyo folded her arms, "You mean we're stuck in here for life?" Eriol shrugged, "Maybe…"

"No way! I won't let that happen!" She tugged on the door knob again and banged on the door several times, "HEY! LET US OUT!" Eriol sighed as he stepped forward, "I'll try banging the door down." Tomoyo nodded, "Ok. Give it a shot. It's better than nothing!"

"HEY! WHO'S IN THERE!?!?" A old feminine voice boomed out. The door suddenly opened as an old lady in her bucket of pail and mop stepped in. She shot those two a curious look when she broke into a toothless grin.

"Ok now. I need to do my chores so I'm sorry if I just interrupted something…uh…private." The old lady teased, "But I'll just have to remind you that the staircases isn't a good place for that." 

Tomoyo's eyes grew huge as a flush came to Eriol. 

"But we didn't—" Tomoyo started but was cut off but the woman grinning, "Oh everybody tells me that. There's nothing to be shy about." 

__

HELL ASS!?!?! Eriol thought, rolling his eyes.

Tomoyo flushed as she stepped out of the door. Eriol followed behind, stucking his hands in his pockets. No words were spoken between the two until they reached the lobby. Tomoyo suddenly turned towards Eriol, smiling, "Ne, Eriol-kun, wanna have breakfast together?"

Eriol shrugged, "…I don't know…" Tomoyo sighed, "You always say that!" Eriol took his hands out of his pockets, "Yeah fine…" She broke into a grin, "Knew you'd say that! Come on! Let's go!" 

She ran out of the hotel as Eriol walked behind. She paused, turning around.

"Hey, Eriol! Don't be such a slowpoke!" She shouted out. He sighed before jogging towards her. She shot him a smile before the two of them entered a café a few distances away from the Mahaj.

Somewhere behind the busy streets, a girl watched on with intense jealousy and envy and her fists clenched. 

Her name was Sallie Kimosos, if you didn't know. 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!

Next one up soon! This one is kinda short but I still gotta do my homework so hope u guys won't mind! Drop a review, k, k, k? Thankies!

Lotza hugs,

Mysterio000

__


	18. Sallie's plan

The Snowman and The Swallow

Yo! Me again! I'm using another com cuz my the other one is spoiled! So sorry for the late upload! Busy with school nowsadays and I'm absorbed in playing ps like again! So a thousand gomen ne and hope u enjoy this chappie!

Mysterio000

p.s. r n r!!!!

*

"What do you plan to do, Ms. Sallie?" The servant of the Kimosos mansion bowed down before his mistress. With mischievious eyes slitted with intense jealousy, Sallie paced around the room before turning around, "Smithers, my birthday is coming, is it not?"

Smithers bowed down, "Yes, it is, Ms." Sallie smirked, "Invite everybody and make sure all of Shades School turn up except for Eriol." Smithers looked up, "You mean… even we will have to invite your enemy, Ms. Sallie?" 

Sallie grinned, "Invite that Daidouji girl especially." Smithers nodded hesitantly, "What do you plan to do, Ms. Sallie?" Her eyes grinned with mischief, "Make her cry." 

"B-But…….it isn't a really good idea, Ms. Sallie…" Smithers responded and instantly received a glare from his mistress. "DO AS I TELL YOU TO! GO NOW!" 

"Y-Yes, Ms. Sallie." Smithers slowly retraced his steps and exited the living room of the rich and wealthy Kimosos mansion.

Her eyes slitted and she broke into a smirk.

"Daidouji….you watch out. I'm gonna make your life worser than hell once you step into my mansion."

With that, she exited back to her own room, plotting the evilness of her next plan.

*

"Invitation to my birthday party?" Yamazaki held up the nicely decorated card in his hands. He shot his girlfriend a weird look, "It's Sallie's party." Chiharu shrugged, "I don't know if I want to go…I don't really like her…" 

Yamazaki sighed, "Well…at least she took the trouble to write this card…Maybe we should go…" Chiharu smiled, "Yeah, maybe…" 

The invitations spreaded around the school like wildfire and most boys agreed instantly whereas many girls was not going to be left out in a party. After all, knowing Sallie Kimosos was a very cool thing in Shades School. She was the richest girl in school, with the most beautiful mansion you can ever find, hottest taste in clothes, possessing an hour glass-shaped figure that even the most beautiful girls in Shades didn't have. 

It was definitely uncool to reject a Kimosos's invitation.

*

"ERIOL! ERIOL!"

Those dark azure eyes immediately turned dark as he turned towards the voices of Sallie Kimosos. She smiled as she stopped before him, "Hey Eriol!" He glared at her before turning around and stalking off.

"Hey Eriol! Wait!"

"Back off." He whispered fiercely, not turning to face her. She paused in her tracks immediately, knowing he was meaning strictly business. Sallie sighed, "Give me a chance, Eriol! At least, let me have a date with you for a day only!" 

Silence.

"I said, back off." He warned again before walking. 

"ERIOL!!! Why do you treat me this way whereas that Daidouji person always managed to get close to you!? What is it that I cannot compare to her!? I'm smarter than her, I'm prettier than her, I'm everything better than her!!! Name me something that she has and I don't!!!" Sallie yelled out across the deserted hallway.

Eriol stood motionless before turning around, his eyes filled with fury and hatred.

"The only person to ask that question is yourself." He answered coldly before stalking off.

"ERIOL!" Sallie cried out as she watched him turned away on a corner. Jealousy and anger filled her eyes as she turned away, fists clenched.

"I'll make sure she suffers!!! I make sure she does!!!"

*

"Sallie wants to invite me to her party?" The raven-haired girl asked as her amethyst eyes scanned the card in her hands. She flipped the card around and saw the signature of Sallie. Curiousity filled her eyes as she flopped down on her dormitory bed.

"…This must be a mistake…I thought she hated me?" Tomoyo asked herself before sighing, placing the invitation on her desk, "Better not make myself present on that day. I don't want her to go mad around me again…"

The phone rang as she picked it up.

"…………Sallie?" She asked in amusement.

"Oh yes, it's me, Sallie." The voice at the other end of the line replied in a sweet tone. Tomoyo frowned.

"What is it, Sallie?"

"Did you receive my invitation card?" 

"….Oh yes I did."

"Well, Tomoyo, I'll really hope to see you there on that night! I really would like to be your friend and really would like to know you better!" 

There was a short silence before Tomoyo spoke again.

"…..Alright then…I'll make myself present on that night." She finally answered. 

"Oh thank you so much, Tomoyo! See you again!" 

Dial tone. 

Tomoyo shrugged before placing down the receiver.

Was it all a trap or…did Sallie really mean it? Amethyst eyes stared at the invitation card before she picked it up. 

Hope you'll attend my birthday party!

8:00pm at the Kimosos Mansion.

Formal wear. Not too casual please!

She sighed as she laid down on her bed. Guess she had no choice but to agree.

*

Dark azure eyes stared out to the waves of the sea. Everything was beginning to settle down around the night. The rays of the sun had disappeared beyond the blue line of the horizon, allowing the first light of the stars to shine its pure silver in the new blanket of night sky.

The waves gently walked the shore of the peaceful beach as the soft wind blew by, playing silently with his strands of hair.

Many things were on his mind. He never seems to be able to straighten them out no matter what. Everytime he was alone, his mind would always reach out to the fury and hatred of Skrichey, the one who had killed his parents, who had taken away all the love and warmth in his heart.

But ever since the appearance of a certain someone, things started to change in his mind. He no longer thought of hatred, he no longer thought of the sad memories of his parents…

Only she…

He shook his head, willing himself to free his thoughts. His heart twitched again and he immediately sat up. Footsteps made their way up to him and he immediately knew it was her. It was always her.

He knew. He knew the little sounds of her footsteps. He knew when she was close around him. His heart always twitched. It was somehow like a secret radar etched in his heart.

"Eriol-kun!" The always jubiliant voice called as she settled down beside him. He nodded silently, "Hey…" 

Her eyes met his distant azure ones like always and she always found a reason to smile at. Like always, the usual twinkle lit up in her eyes as she turned to the skies.

"Wow…It's always so beautiful up in the sky, isn't it, Eriol-kun?" She looked at him as he nodded.

Silence.

"……..Eriol-kun….." She started before hesitating to continue. He slowly turned to her, "What is it?" Their eyes met before she broke into a smile, "Ne, are you happy today?"

__

Happy? That frickin' Kimosos almost drove me mad.

His mind silently asked him why. He had no answer for that.

"Yeah…" He replied slowly. She stopped before speaking, "Ne, you're sad again today, aren't you?" She looked at him, concerned, "Is the cold coming to you again?" He shook his head, "No, no…It's just that………I…." He shrugged, not knowing how to continue.

She burst out laughing, "Ne, Eriol-kun, you're so funny at times…" Her eyes then softened, "But if you don't want to talk about it, then we'll not. Don't worry…" She answered, facing the skies again.

Minutes just passed with the two sitting in silence, staring at the skies, seas and allowing the wind to play along.

"Tomoyo…"

She turned to him, "What is it?" 

"…How come…." He started uncertainly before continuing, "How come…you always managed to see through my emotions?" She looked at him, amused before giggling. She turned to the sea.

"…It's your eyes that tells me everything. And the little actions that I always notice…" She replied, eyes turning to him again, beaming with warmth.

His heart twitched as he looked down to the sand, "…Eyes?"

She nodded, "Your eyes always lets out your emotions…Like how they screw up when you're angry, how they look dull when you're sad, how they seems to lit up when you're happy…" She pointed to his eyes, "You're sad, aren't you?" 

He looked up and shrugged, "…….It's always scary…" She frowned, "Scary? Why?" He paused before speaking, "Because you somehow always managed to read my mind. It's…creepy…It's like I don't even have my privacy…"

She suddenly lowered her head before looking up, eyes uncertain, "…And you don't like it…?" 

He shook his head quickly, "No, no, it's not that…" She smiled, "Then I'll try to step back a bit if that's what you want…" He shrugged, "…I don't know…"

Silence.

"You're not angry with me, are you?" She asked, voice suddenly dropping to a soft whisper. He instantly shook his head, "No, no, of course not…" She nodded, smiling again, "Thank you, Eriol…"

She stood up, "I'm sorry, Eriol, I've got to finish up my remaining homework. I still have a lot of History to catch up with." He slowly stood up, placing his hands in his pocket, "…I do have extra notes on History…Do you want them?" 

She broke into a huge smile, "Oh I would love that! Thank you, Eriol-kun! I really need those notes!" 

He nodded, "I'll get back to the dormitory to get 'em." She nodded, "I'll go with you to take them." He allowed a light smile to enter his features as she led the way back.

Sure, he hated Sallie, hated the way she insulted Tomoyo. And he finally knew the reason why.

She was becoming his friend, when he vowed to himself never to be close to any human beings.

He bowed down his head.

__

Dad………I……I vowed to myself, vowed to you never to trust anybody in life anymore…but…somehow I…I…

I don't know anymore……I really don't know anymore, Dad…

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Watch how Sallie torment Tomoyo on the next chappie! Catch ya again!

Mysterio000 p.s. r n r!


	19. Plot no 1

The Snowman and The Swallow

HIYA! Yet another chappie where everybody is waiting for! This is the part where Sallie finally gets into action and torments everyone's fave Tomoyo-chan! What will Eriol-kun do? Let's find out!

Mysterio000

p.s. dun forget to r n r! hope ya enjoy the fic!

*

"Welcome to my party!" Sallie announced over the microphone as she stood on the red stage of her Kimosos mansion. Hundreds of Shades students gathered in the hall, chatting and laughing while sipping on the drinks and munching on the delicious food.

Everybody immediately turned to Sallie as her voice came through the hi-fi system. The hall turned silent as all eyes focused on the beautiful girl tonight. Sallie sneaked her glance across the hall and spotted the raven-haired Tomoyo Daidouji at the corner, quietly staring out of the window. Sakura was beside her bbut didn't pay much attention as she was busily whispering sweet-nothings to her boyfriend, Li Syaoran. 

"Everybody, I thank you for taking time off to celebrate my 18th birthday! I am very grateful for that so I'll make sure all of you have a splendid time today! I'm sure all of you have partners with you so feel free to dance along with this song I've chosen, Dance With Me."

Loud cheers filled the hall as the all-time famous song hit the hi-fi system as couples immediately began their dance on the floor. Sallie stepped down the stage and headed towards Tomoyo. Syaoran had pulled Sakura to the dance floor, leaving the quiet raven-haired girl staring out of the window, mind full of thoughts.

"Hey there, Tomoyo!" Sallie called out to the silent girl as she turned around. Tomoyo glanced up at Sallie before breaking into her usual warm smile, "Hello, Sallie."

__

To think I'm already going to plot revenge against her and she's still so full of courtesy…Wait till she tries me!

"So what are you doing?" Sallie asked, handing her a glass of wine. Violet eyes stared down at the glass before shaking her head, "Gomen ne, but I do not drink wine." Sallie shrugged before nodding, "That's ok." 

__

Plot no.1 starts now!

Sallie held out another glass out to Tomoyo, "Here, I know you like fruit juice." Tomoyo looked down at the glass before slowly taking it, "Thank you." Sallie's eyes lit with mischief.

__

Hehe…wait till she finds out it isn't 100% fruit juice! 

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura called out from the dance floor as she held on to Syaoran, "Wanna join us?" Tomoyo shook her head, smiling, "No, thanks. I'm into pop dances." Sakura smiled, "That's ok! Can you help take me a drink?" Tomoyo looked down at the glass of fruit juice before holding it out, "Here, you can take this."

__

No,no,no,no!!!!!!!!!! Sallie's mind chanted as she watched Sakura took the glass of fruit juice.

"Hey Sakura, I thought you told me you got sick of fruit juice? Remember we drank almost a gallon on Yamazaki's party!" Syaoran teased. Sakura looked down at the glass fruit juice before giggling, "Yeah, I just remembered! Here, Tomoyo, take it back!"

Tomoyo smiled before shaking her head, "Just leave it on the table then. Drink it when you're thirsty. I don't really need a drink." Sallie silently groaned in dismay as Sakura placed the glass drink down on the table before walking off to the dance floor with Syaoran. 

Tomoyo looked at Sallie with a smile, "I'll go get some food. Is that ok?" Sallie bit down a frown, "Oh sure."

__

Damn it! What a close shot!

Sallie's face suddenly turned into horror when she realized that someone had took the glass drink.

__

SHIT!

Not even a second later, there was a scream.

"SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*

"Whoever left the glass drink there is an idiot! Baka! Bastard!" Yamazaki cursed as he held a frightened Chiharu in his arms. She had swallowed a few gulps of the drink when she spotted the dead spider floating in the liquid. In shock and horror, the glass drink slipped from her hand and shattered to the floor.

"I hate this!" Chiharu cried out as she sat in a vacant room in the mansion with Yamazaki, Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo gathered together. "I'm humiliated in front of so many people!" Chiharu shouted as she frowned angrily.

"Hey, calm down, Chiharu. I'm sure the person who left the drink there didn't know that there was a spider in it either. You should have been more careful." Syaoran said. 

It wasn't long before Yamazaki finally got Chiharu to calm down and brought her home. Sakura and Syaoran continued their unfinished dance, only leaving a puzzled Tomoyo behind, pondering over the issue that took place a while ago.

Something was definitely amiss.

*

"Tomoyo! There you are!" A voice called out from behind as Sallie Kimosos ran up to the girl sitting alone on the bar table. Sallie smiled as she settled beside her, "So how's my party so far?" Tomoyo gave a smile, "It's fine." Sallie nodded as both sat in silence. Tomoyo sipped slowly on her grape juice drink as Sallie's mind plotted busily with the next plan.

Then her eyes lit up with an idea.

Her right hand suddenly flew up to the table and hit over the grape drink, letting the glass shattered to the floor and the grape juice flowing down onto the table.

Tomoyo stood up with shock as she looked at Sallie whose pink dress was covered with the spilled liquid. A look of horror crossed Sallie's features.

"Tomoyo! How can you do this!?" Sallie cried out. 

Tomoyo took a step back, "I'm so sorry, Sallie!" She watched on with utter shock and dismay as Sallie's dress was cloaked in purple liquid. Sallie let out a groan of dismay, "That is my latest dress, Tomoyo! It took me so long to find it! How can you do this?" 

"I really didn't mean it!" Tomoyo said anxiously as she leant forward to grab several tissues. Sallie stepped back, face showered with fury, "Don't explain any longer. Everybody knew you did it on purpose." Tomoyo's eyes went huge, "But I didn't do anything!"

"I know you hate me but you don't have to resort to this kind of action!" Sallie cried out. Tomoyo shook her head, "You really have to believe me, Sallie! I didn't do it on purpose! I don't even know how things ended up this way!"

"Oh shut up. I know you're still angry that I managed to get him and you don't! You jolly well know that he loves me, not you!" Sallie declared. By this time, everybody had stopped dancing to watch the commotion. Even the DJ had stopped the pop music over the hi-fi system. All eyes were focused on the two of them. 

"B-But--" Tomoyo started but was paused by Sallie's glare.

"Give it up, Tomoyo. You know he will never like you." With that, she turned around and was about to strut up the stairs to her room to change when the door bell rang.

Smithers ran to get it, revealing a familiar figure.

Gasps filled the whole place as the dark azure-haired boy stepped in, eyes cold and crystalline.

Sallie began to smirk.

__

Great timing.

Sallie suddenly started to cry, "Eriol! You came just in time! Look what your friend did to me!" Eriol's gaze landed on Tomoyo as the whole hall turned ghostly silent. 

The usual twinkle in her amethyst eyes was no longer there. Instead, a worried and anxious expression flickered on her features. 

Nobody spoke for a long time.

Eriol's eyes scanned the surroundings and those dark orbs landed on Sallie's stained dress. His eyes then drifted back to Tomoyo and with a cold icy tone, he spoke.

"Tomoyo, come with me."

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Find out what happen to Tomoyo and Sallie in the next chappie! Will Eriol be angry with Tomoyo? What will happen? Catchit in the next chapter! Don't go away!

R N R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Notes: There was one person who told me that the past two chapters somewhat resembled the series drama, Meteor Garden. Well, whoever is that, I did got that idea from Meteor Garden but just changed it a little! 

And for this person, I forgot who, said this plot is like FFVIII's Squall and Rinoa. For those who didn't know, I had already mentioned it in the previous chapters. So plz dun flame me! 

mysterio000


	20. Syaoran's advice

The Snowman and The Swallow

*ducks from rotten eggs*

OK! I ADMIT IT! I had been slacking for a long time, haven't I? But these few days I'm so damn busy with everything! Projects…homework…Speaking of homework, I doubt I've done them! SHEESH! But I just HAVE to write this! I didn't want to disappoint all you sweet fans out there so here it is, the 20th chapter of eSnowman&eSwallow!

Mysterio000

p.s. r n r!

*

Pure silence overcame the ghostly air between the two of them as they walked quietly along the path. Amethyst eyes glanced at those dark azure ones in silent anxiety before the raven-haired lady let out a soft sigh to herself. Footsteps slowly traced the grassy path, no words spoken…

"Look, Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo said, finally breaking the silence between the two of them, her eyes not daring to meet those of Eriol's. "I'm…I'm sorry…" She said softly, pausing in her tracks.

He continued walking for a few steps before stopping, not turning around. Tomoyo bit her lips, "I'm very sorry, ok, Eriol-kun? I didn't mean to do it…I promise…" 

Eriol suddenly turned around, his eyes still crystalline as ever. Tomoyo glanced at the blue-eyed boy who was remaining emotionless as ever before she stepped forward, "Eriol-kun, I…I really don't know what happened, really…Everything started to happen so fast, I don't know what's going on…I-I really don't…"

Those marine orbs started to soften before he finally broke into a soft smile, "You wouldn't think I would believe Sallie, would you?" Tomoyo looked up in surprise when she let out a soft giggle, "Eriol-kun! You almost scared me to death!"

Both of them started walking again. "I heard of the party Sallie was organizing. When she didn't invite me, I knew something would happen…" Eriol explained. Tomoyo smiled, "So you came just in time, I guess." Eriol nodded slowly. She broke into a beam, "You always do, Eriol-kun!"

Eriol shrugged as they proceeded on their way. "Ne, Eriol-kun…where are you bringing me to?" Tomoyo asked, following him.

He suddenly stopped for a moment. He slowly glanced around the surroundings before uncertainly putting his hands into his pockets, "…I…I don't know." An amused expression crossed her face before she broke into fits of laughter, "Eriol-kun! You're always like this!" 

Her face was full of fondness and warmth as she smiled, "Why don't we go to the funfair? There's a new one at the end of this area, I think!" Eriol shrugged, "I…I don't think so…"

"Come on, Eriol-kun! It'll be fun!" Tomoyo pleaded. Eriol shook his head, "I don't think so. It's late already…" He turned around and started to walk back to Shades when Tomoyo ran after him, "Eriol-kun!" His eyes turned to her, "What is it?" She let out a warm smile, "Maybe you can tutor me on History? Or teach me the piano again?"

Eriol shrugged before walking on ahead, allowing Tomoyo to follow behind. 

"Not today…I'm tired…" Eriol finally said. Tomoyo's forehead creased, "You're having another fever?" He instantly shook his head, "No, no…I'm just…tired." Tomoyo smiled, "Then it's ok. Do you want me to walk with you back to Shades?"

"…That's not my decision to make…" He said before turning around, walking back. Tomoyo giggled before jogging up to him, "Then let's go!"

*

"I'm pretty sure things are definitely not going well for Ms. Daidouji-thinks-she's-so-good now!" Sallie exclaimed with a bright gleam in her eyes as she snapped her fingers, "Now I'll have the blue-eyed charmer all to myself! Eriol will finally learn to accept me!"

Sallie turned around, glancing across the living room before her eyes landed in contact with the telephone placed on the glass table. She rushed up almost instantly, picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Hello? Is this Shades dormitory? …. Yes, yes. Sallie Kimosos here……..May I speak to Eriol Hiiragizawa please?" Sallie spoke through the receiver as a ringing tone met her ears.

"Hey, yo! Li Syaoran here! Who's this that wishes to speak to my bud?" The jubilant manly voice greeted over the line. Sallie rolled her eyes, "Sallie Kimosos…" A gulp was heard as Syaoran spoke again, "My great ol' bud is not here yet…I don't know where is he at the moment…Why don't you call back later?" The amber-eyed boy asked.

Sallie sighed, "Fine, I will." With that, she hung up.

*

"Man, Hiiragizawa! Thank god you weren't at the dorm just now! Sallie just called!" Syaoran cried out first thing as Eriol stepped through the door. Eriol rolled his eyes, closing the door, "Bitch…"

Syaoran shrugged as Eriol sat on the bed, pulling a magazine down to him. Noisily, the amber-eyed boy plopped down beside the 'snowman' with a naughty glint in his eyes.

"So, Hiiragizawa, whassup these days? Did things between you and…you-know-who…start to blossom?" Syaoran asked, trying to sound as normal as he could put the sentence. Eriol's eyes adverted up to those brown ones before flipping the page of the magazine.

"Shut." He warned, attention returning back to his magazine. Syaoran let out a horrible laugh before shutting his mouth. But not long, he spoke again, "So do you know it's her birthday…the day after today?"

Silence.

Blue eyes slowly got into contact with those amber ones. More silence before Eriol spoke, "…So?" Syaoran groaned, covering his face in his hands, "Man, Hiiragizawa! A man gotta do what a man gotta do! You gotta have some initiative, Snowman! You can't always depend on the girls to take the first move! They're always that shy!"

"Frick off…" Eriol warned but inside, his mind was reeling and his heart was twitching rather painfully.

"Damn…" The blue-eyed boy cursed as he doubled over, pained by the too-many twitches. Syaoran laughed, "I see you're attacked by twitches of the heart, too!" Eriol raised an eyebrow, "…How do you know?"

"MWAHAH!" Syaoran started his terrible laugh, "Well, Snowman, you gotta understand. When a man loves a woman, things become very unpredictable. One of the very first symptoms is when the heart starts to twitch every time he thinks of her. I had it every time when I see my favorite Sakura."

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Crap." Syaoran sniggered, "Anything you say, Hiiragizawa. But all I want to tell you is that you better do something good to Tomoyo on her birthday…There's this funfair in town that I bet she'll like. Take this chance to bring her there. She'll love it."

With that, Syaoran threw a smirk and a thumbs-up before exiting out of the dorm. 

Eriol finally looked up, placing the magazine down.

Another twitch came.

__

Dammit.

*

"ERIOL! ERIOL!" Sallie cried out, hastily running down the steps to catch up with the dark azure-haired boy. Eriol rolled his eyes, fists clenched yet again.

"Frickin' bitch…" He cursed under his breath as he turned around, facing the usual annoying eyes of Sallie Kimosos. Sallie smiled, "Hey, Eriol! What's up today?" Eriol rolled his eyes, "Frick off."

"Ne, Eriol, I'm sorry I forgot to invite you to my birthday party yesterday! If only you came in time just to see how that Ms. Daidouji ruined the whole day! She was a --" 

"Shut up." Eriol growled, walking off.

"ERIOL!" Sallie ran after him again, pausing him down. "Wanna go to the funfair the day after tomorrow? That's the day I'm free on! I've bought tickets for just the both of us. Don't make me disappointed!"

Eriol glared, "For the last time, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered fiercely before stalking off.

"ERIOL! ERIOL! WAIT!!!"

He ignored her as he ran into his dorm. Sallie frowned, crossing her arms together.

"Maybe it's time for Plot. No 2 to come into play…And this time, I shall not fail!" 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Sorry for short one but it is late at night already so I hope u guys will forgive me and plz plz plz plz plz plz plz drop a review, though I know this chappie kinda sux!!!!!!!!

I'VE TRIED MY BEST!

R N R!

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	21. Syaoran's advice no 2

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hey yo! Here's the next chappie and hope u guys enjoy it! Sorry for the last posting…….sighz….I still have lotza homework to do!!! Hope u guys can understand!

Mysterio000

p.s. r n r like always!

*

"GO IN!" The amber-eyed boy Li Syaoran urged, glaring at the uncertain Eriol Hiiragizawa. Both were standing outside Tomoyo Daidouji's dormitory and Syaoran was taking all it could to persuade the 'snowman' to ask the amethyst-eyed girl to the fair.

"NOW!" Syaoran ordered and gave a hard push on Eriol's back, forcing him to enter through the unlocked door. 

"W-wait--" Eriol was about to argue when he realized Syaoran had slammed the door shut. He sighed before turning around.

Empty.

"…Might as well go back." Eriol muttered to himself, turning around when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He glanced around and his eyes met those of violet. A twitch touched his heart and it filled him with warmth as a smile broke on the lady's face.

"Hello, Eriol-kun! What are you doing in my dormitory?" Tomoyo asked, glancing at him curiously yet smiling unfalteringly. Eriol struggled to think of the right words when he gave up.

"…Whatever…" He finally said the one word he always used when he just couldn't think. Behind him, fingers were uncertainly holding on to two tickets to the fair. But he really just couldn't find a way to ask her.

__

I don't want her to get the wrong idea…I'm not trying to ask her out if not for that bloody airhead block…

"….Are you….Are you busy tomorrow?" He finally blurted out the much-uncertain question. Tomoyo shot him a curious look, "I'm having history lessons in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon and after that. What's wrong?" Eriol shook his head, "No…Nothing's wrong…"

Tomoyo smiled, "So what are you doing in my dorm?" Eriol looked around the room for an excuse before sighing, "…Never mind. I thought I left something in here."

"Wha--?" Tomoyo looked confused. 

__

Damn, this isn't going too smoothly, is it!? 

Eriol was about to exit out of the dormitory when the door opened at lightning speed, revealing a laughing Syaoran. Eriol let out a silent groan as Tomoyo looked as confused as ever.

"Tomoyo! What Eriol is trying to do is to ask you out to the fair that takes place tomorrow!" Syaoran explained, laughing non-stop. Eriol mentally wanted to slap himself at that time, vowing to himself never to lend that airhead block any of his magazines and comics ever again.

She wore a puzzled look, "Ask me out?" Syaoran bent over, snatching the two tickets hiding in Eriol's hands all this while, "Taa daa! That's what Mr. Snowman hides behind him all the time! He wants to ask you out to the fair! Surely you won't reject him?"

Tomoyo giggled as she took the tickets. She looked at Eriol whose gaze was stuck to the ground, hands hidden in his pockets. She smiled, "Sure, Eriol-kun." Syaoran cheered, "YES! I knew you could do it, Eriol-kun!" 

Without any more words, Syaoran pulled Eriol out of the dorm, slamming the door closed.

"Eriol will pick you up tomorrow at your dorm at 7pm! Farewell!" Syaoran yelled, pulling Eriol who was struggling out of his firm grasp. 

Tomoyo giggled, waving, "That's fine with me. See you!"

She closed the door before a huge yell escaped from the hallway.

"YOU DAMN AIRHEAD BLOCK!!!"

"OOOOOH! I'M SO SCARED!!!"

"FRICK OFF!"

She broke into fits of laughter as she heard footsteps thumping wildly at the hallway before dissolving a distance away.

Mr. Snowman chasing airhead block around the school? 

A comical sight. Really.

*

"What!? Eriol isn't angry at that Daidouji bitch at all!? You mean they are still as good friends as ever?" Sallie Kimosos yelled as she stormed down the stairs one early morning. Smithers, cleaning the table, immediately looked up, "Mistress!"

"What is this world coming to!? I just received a call from Kareen and says that Eriol had asked Tomoyo out to the fair tomorrow! HOW CAN THAT BE!?" Sallie yelled again, taking a flower out from the vase and throwing it to the ground. Smithers sighed silently, "Mistress, breakfast is ready."

"HECK CARE! I'm going to Shades now!" Sallie said, putting on her shoes. Smithers shrugged, "What about breakfast, Miss?" Sallie let out a frustrated shout, "Throw it out of the window! And I'm not coming back home till I get that bitch out of my boyfriend's hands!"

Smithers looked puzzled as the house door slammed shut, his Mistress gone.

"Boyfriend?"

He let out a sigh, "Must be the time of the month again."

*

__

Damn…

Eriol cursed as he buried his head under the pillow. It was pouring heavily outside and that airhead block wasn't back yet. Not like he cared anyway. 

__

Must be at that Kinomoto's house again…Don't even know what they do there…

He let out a muffled chuckle before tossing around the bed again, flinging the pillow to the end of the room. His eyes met those blank ceilings and his heart felt the twitch like always again and his face felt hot again. 

He groaned, tossing around the bed again. 

__

Dammit…This sucks…..

A flash of her image came through his mind and he cursed again, tossing to the other direction.

__

Why do I always see her? Am I possessed or something? Holy hell…Give me a break…

The door opened a little, revealing Syaoran's head peeking in. Eriol sat up, sighing, "Hey, airhead block." A grin lit up on Syaoran's face, "Hey, Snowman." He let himself in the room, settling down on his own bed.

"I thought you were at Kinomoto's?" Eriol asked, not sounding if he cared a wee bit. Syaoran laughed, "Don't get any funny ideas, Snowman. I was out at a date with Sakura just now, not at her house, though." 

Syaoran pulled the blankets over himself before asking.

"Hey, Snowman…tell me honestly. You like her, don't you?"

"…..No."

Syaoran sat up, followed by Eriol. Their gaze met across the room. "You sure you don't like her?" Syaoran asked again. Eriol nodded, but deep inside, he couldn't explain the awful feeling he had, "…Sure." Syaoran smiled, "Well, when I first fell in love with Sakura, I kept denying that I love her, too…"

Syaoran settled down back in his bed.

Eriol did the same.

Silence.

"…So what happened?" Eriol asked slowly.

"I couldn't quite want to give up my pride and admit that I've fallen in love with such a girl like her…But sometimes things just goes like that. You can't command your heart to do what you want it to do, or what you don't want it to do. It does everything on its own. You may lie to your mind, lie to your soul. But you can never lie to your heart." Syaoran explained, voice suddenly turning serious.

"…Why do you keep saying I like her when I don't?" Eriol suddenly asked out of the blue.

"…You do, Eriol…It's just that you either don't know, or you just don't want to give up your pride and admit it. Because you always stayed walled and speaks to anybody except yourself, nobody takes a distance closer to you. But you realize that the relationship between you and Tomoyo is really different? She's determined to be your friend and in my eyes, she has already done the impossible and broke down all the four walls of your 'room'."

Silence.

"You do love her, Eriol…You just don't want to admit it." Syaoran finally said.

Another round of silence.

"Just follow your heart, Eriol…It'll lead the way…" Syaoran said with a soft whisper before falling into a deep slumber in a land of his own dreamy Sakuras. 

Eriol sighed, pulling the sheets closer to him.

"I won't like her. I can't and I won't and I mustn't. Dad told me not to trust anybody in life…" Eriol whispered to himself before sitting up, looking at the amber-eyed boy sleeping soundly at the right end of the room.

__

But that airhead block, though acts silly and stupid, can be really a great friend sometimes…I find myself trusting him but I just can't help it…can I, Dad?

Dad, help me…

If I listened to your advice and stay walled forever…

Does that means I'll have to stay a distance away from Syaoran…

And even Tomoyo?

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!

Haha. Leaving poor Eriol-kun in confusion!

Aw, so sad. Well, check out the next chappie to see what happens between Eriol and Tomoyo on their 'date' at the fair. And will Sallie appear to act as a hurdle between them?

Stay tune!

That's all folks!

R n r!

Hope ya enjoy!

As always,

mysterio000


	22. Balloons

The Snowman and The Swallow

*ducks from rotten eggs* I know it's been almost YEARS since I've updated this fic….Kkz, I admit I was somehow slacking…But I've been rather busy these days. So hope u'll still read, forgive and drop a review like always. Thankies!

Mysterio000

**

"So where do you want to go?" Tomoyo asked as she and Eriol wandered around the fair. Eriol stuck his hands in his pockets as they moved on, "Up to you…" Tomoyo pointed to a pirate ship ride, "How about that one?"

"…No…" Eriol muttered. Tomoyo looked at him before smiling softly, "I'm sorry, Eriol-kun, if you're not interested, then let's go back to Shades, shall we?" Eriol looked up, startled, "No, no, it's not that…It's just that I don't like to go on rides." 

Tomoyo smiled, "That's fine…Then how about we go get some things to snack on?" Eriol nodded, "That's fine with me…" Tomoyo nodded as she and him walked towards the stalls along the road. 

"Want to get those hotdogs?" Tomoyo asked with a cheerful smile as she pointed to them. Eriol managed a small smile, "Sure. I'll pay for them, though." Tomoyo giggled, "That's fine with me!" She took his hand and led him to the hotdog stall.

"Can I have two of this?" Tomoyo asked as the stall keeper handed her two sticks. Eriol paid the money as she handed him his stick. Both proceeded on along the food stalls and in less than a minute, Eriol had spent more than twenty bucks and both had snacked on practically everything available in the fair.

"Hey, look!" Tomoyo pointed out to a clown holding many balloons in his hands, handing them out to small kids. Tomoyo gave Eriol a smile, "I'll go get one!" Eriol stopped her, "No, wait." 

Tomoyo shot him a curious glance, "What is it?" "I'll go get it for you." Eriol said as he started to approach the clown, "You wait here." A warm smile plastered on her lips, she looked up to the ferris wheel spinning around in the distance.

She had always loved the ferris wheel since she was young. Her mother always took her there and it was the best time to get a good view of the stars in the skies. 

"Tomoyo?" 

She turned around and let out a gasp as Eriol handed her a whole bunch of blue and pink balloons, "Take it." Tomoyo looked at Eriol in a startled manner as he handed her the balloons, "You got the whole bunch?" Eriol nodded slowly, "I paid for them." 

Tomoyo looked at Eriol before breaking into a beam, "Thank you, Eriol-kun, you're always the best." He shrugged, glancing at the ground when he felt her taking his hand, "Let's go on the ferris wheel ride, shall we?"

Eriol widened his eyes, "Ferris wheel? B-but I don't sit rides!" Tomoyo laughed, "Don't worry, I'll pay for the ride! Let's go! It'll be fun!"

And so that was it. Eriol going for a ride for the first time in his 18 years. 

*

"Eriol-kun! Look at those stars above! Aren't they beautiful?" Tomoyo remarked as the cabin they were in rose up towards the skies. Eriol looked up to the transparent glass above and could see through those stars."

"Yeah…" He replied softly. It was the first time he went on such ride, first time he went up so high in the skies apart from sitting on an aeroplane. It was simply breathtaking. 

"Do you like it, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. Eriol nodded, "Yeah…" Tomoyo giggled as she let go of the balloons, letting them touch the ceiling of the cabin before staying there. 

"Tomoyo?" Eriol suddenly asked.

"What is it?" Tomoyo looked at the blue-eyed boy sitting before her. Eriol shrugged, "…I need to ask you something…" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"Do you always have to listen to the person you respect and love?" He blurted out softly.

Silence.

"It depends really…Just do what your heart tells you to do. It will lead the way. If every people was to listen to what their loved ones tell them to do, won't this world be full of dependent people? Dependent people are men who are afraid to step out, who are afraid of deciding whether what is right and wrong…" Tomoyo said, "But there are some advices you have to listen to sometimes…But that is only when you think they are right."

Eriol slowly nodded, "How do I know what my heart tells me?" Tomoyo smiled, "Just wait a little longer, Eriol, and your heart will tell you eventually…Sometimes answers are right before our eyes but we never know."

__

Does this mean I don't have to really listen to my dad? I'm afraid of going against him…But…I really don't know…How do I know what is right and what is wrong?

"Something the matter, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, glancing at the boy before her, deep in his own thoughts. He looked up, "Nothing…"

They stayed silent for a long while before she broke the silence.

"Eriol-kun, you have to understand that there are sometimes we have to be selfish, there are some times when we have to fight just to get what we want, even if we end up hurting others…" Tomoyo said. 

__

I'll hurt my dad if I go against him…But…that airhead block…He was always there to tell me many things when I'm confused, even if his advices are always lame…Tell me what to do…

I…I'm confused…

I don't want to lose a friend…I…I don't want to go against Dad…

And Tomoyo…

He stared out through the enclosed glass window, a distant look on his face, full of confusion, misery and uncertainty.

__

I have to be selfish…? Going against my dad…

I just can't…

The ride finally came to an end and both of them stepped out in silence. 

"Eriol…is there something you are troubling about?" Tomoyo asked as she grabbed the bunch of balloons in her hands. Eriol shook his head, "…No, nothing…" Tomoyo smiled, "You're upset over something, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Just follow your heart, Eriol…It'll find the way." She said before taking his hand, leading him out of the ferris wheel exit.

__

Follow my heart? How?

"ERIOL!"

Both of them turned around and Eriol let out a silent groan as Sallie rushed towards them.

__

NO! NOT AGAIN! 

"Eriol!" Sallie let out a seductive smile as she gazed at Eriol, squeezing in between he and Tomoyo, "Can you get me softoys? I would really want one!" Eriol rolled his eyes, "Go get them yourself." Sallie frowned as she glanced at the balloons in Tomoyo's hands, "Well, you got that Daidouji girl balloons, so why can't you get softoys for me, too?"

"Why should I?" Eriol retorted back. Sallie folded her arms tightly, "Then why should you buy her balloons?" Eriol shot a glare at Sallie, "Because I don't see the need to. Back off."

With that, he pushed her aside and took Tomoyo's hand, pulling her through the crowd before reaching the exit of the fair. 

"ERIOL!" The voice echoed across the crowd before dissolving away. 

Silence floated around the two as they walked in silence away from the fair.

"…I'm sorry," Tomoyo softly said. Eriol glanced at her, "Why? You're not in the wrong…" Tomoyo shook her head, "It's because of me that she keeps bothering you…I'm sorry."

He let out a small smile, "She's an idiot. Don't bother about her." Tomoyo laughed as she jogged a few steps, catching up with Eriol, "Thanks for the great night, anyway. I think you just spent a bomb on me, didn't you?"

Eriol looked down at the girl before her, "Not really…It's your birthday, remember?" His eyes met those pink and blue balloons, "Just take it as a gift from me to you."

Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you…"

Eriol nodded, "Let's go grab something to eat, shall we?" Tomoyo giggled, "Sure!"

**

Yoz! I'm sorry this chapter is VERY boring, I admit! But I'm rushing to finish this çause I havta fetch my sister to school soon! I know it's also very short but plz forgive! I promise to write another interesting and long chappie next time! For now, just drop a review, onegai!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	23. Syaoran vs Sallie

The Snowman and The Swallow

Aww, I know it's been like a hundred years since I've updated but plz forgive, alright? My exams are coming and it's an important one so I think this wl be the last chapter I'll update UNTIL the 24th of October. It's like one month like that and it's rather long but plz understand because I want to do well in my exams! Anyway, this chapter wl focuse more on the thrashing of Sallie! Do I hear cheers from somewhere? Haha, well yeah. Sallie will be thrashed by the all-time favourite and humorous Syaoran in this plot! Oh yay!

Like always, please be a pal and drop a review!

As always,

Mysterio000

*

Syaoran frowned as he leant on the lockers, staring at Eriol, "You know how irritating it is when things starts to develop between you and Tomoyo and Sallie just HAVE TO interrupt everything!?"

Eriol shrugged, folding his arms, leaning back on the other wall on the other side of the locker room, "Of course Sallie's irritating…" Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh, "So aren't you gonna do anything about it!?" Eriol sighed, too, "What can I do?"

Syaoran blew the bangs out of his eyes before his frown turned into a smirk, "Well, I guess I can try to handle this!" Eriol raised an eyebrow, "How…?" Syaoran laughed as he took a few steps back, "Wait and see! This will definitely be a fun game!" 

*

"Hey Sallie!" Sakura Kinomoto yelled as she jogged up to the popular girl in Shades. Sallie flipped her hair, turning around, "Oh…Kinomoto. What is it?" Sakura smiled, "Just starting a conversation. I rarely get to speak with you at all." Sallie rolled her eyes, "Fine." 

Sakura's eyes adverted to the side, watching Syaoran creep into scene. She bit down a giggle. Sakura looked back to Sallie who was getting almost impatient. "Well!?" Sallie asked, frustrated. Sakura smiled, "So…who's your boyfriend, Sallie? I'm sure he must be very lucky 2 get you as your girlfriend."

A smirk came to Sallie's face, "My boyfriend is of course the wonderful 'Shade's Snowman', Eriol Hiiragizawa." For a moment, a disgusted look spread across Sakura's face but she immediately loosened up when she saw Syaoran giving her the talking signal. 

She looked up to Sallie again, "So uh…How did you first met Eriol?" Stars began to gather in her eyes, "Aw oh! It was when I bumped into him at the library and all my books fell down! But…No no! He helped me picked up all the books and said he was sorry! And he asked for my number and we went out ever since!"

Sakura bit down another giggle, _Oh boy! So Sallie is one who love to lie so much, eh? Syaoran told me that Sallie first met Eriol at the library when Sallie mistakenly took his book and Eriol gave her a cold glare that scared her off so much! _

"Oh ok…" Sakura continued, "So when was your first kiss?" Sallie's face dropped but immediately lit up, "Oh…that was so sweet! It was when--" Sallie halt as she felt something hit her on the back. She turned around. Nobody. She shrugged and turned around again. Sakura had to cough in order to choke down her many giggles bubbling up within her. She could see Syaoran hiding behind the lockers in a corner, laughing softly himself.

Sakura pretended to look at her watch, "Okie! It's time for me to go now! Hope you'll have good luck in your future endeavours!" Sakura ran away and started to burst out giggling as she rejoined her boyfriend at the back of the locker room.

Sallie stared after her with a strange look on her face before shrugging, walking off, only when she heard giggles exploding behind her. She turned around, puzzled and realized that there was a bunch of girls younger than her age group, pointing at her and laughing loudly.

Sallie frowned as she stalked off.

__

Fine if they don't like me! Oh why am I blessed with such breathtaking looks? 

*

Sallie stepped into the classroom and an instant laughter brought about soon enough. She sighed as she plopped down in her seat. She has gotten sick of the laughter always erupting behind her as she walked around the school.

What day was it? April's Fool? 

If it was, she wasn't going to get tricked. 

She looked at the whiteboard at the front of the classroom and gaped in shock. In big bold letters, the board spelled out: 

SALLIE KIMOSOS: TODAY IS THE DAY WHERE U BECOME A LAUGHING STOCK! HEY PPLE, LAUGH IT OUT! 

"AW DAMN!" Sallie cursed as she stood up but she realized she couldn't! She cursed again as she looked down at her chair. Her bottom was stuck! Glued! "CURSE IT!!!" Sallie yelled as laughter exploded around the classroom. Eriol looked up from his history textbook and a satisfied smirk went on his face. 

__

Syaoran is doing great.

"WHOEVER DID THIS 2 ME SHALL SUFFER!!!" Sallie's eyes shot across the room where thunderous laughter was erupting from every part of the classroom and students walking past their class had even stopped by to take a look! 

Syaoran's face was red by the time he stopped laughing. He leant back on the wall as he watched the 'poor' Sallie struggling for her butt to get up. Syaoran smirked as he and Eriol exchanged glances.

Syaoran held out a thumbs-up as Eriol looked back down to his history textbook, hiding a smile hidden beneath. He looked up again, eyes scanning the classroom just as Tomoyo walked into the class when she saw the humorous scene Sallie was 'potraying' out.

She quickly bit down her giggles as she jogged to her seat.

* 

"Good morning, class!" The teacher greeted as the students all stood up and chorused back the greeting. They all sat down in unison as the teacher held out a pile of papers, "I've gotten your history tests marked. As usual, Eriol Hiiragizawa emerged as champion in the class. And Tomoyo Daidouji has improved much on her history."

The teacher's eyes twinkled, looking at Eriol, "Did you passed on some knowledge of yours to Tomoyo, Eriol?" Eriol blinked as the teacher smiled, knowing that something was developing between the two. 

Sallie grunted, the glue finally coming off her skirt. _Thank god it didn't ruin my London skirt! It's one of a kind, dammit! Whoever did this shall pay the price! _

"Sallie, please come up and distribute these test papers." The teacher said as Sallie stood up, always proud to be teacher's pet. She was about to call out the first name on the list when the teacher pet her on her shoulder. Sallie turned around, "Yes? What is it?"

The teacher grinned, "Sallie, why is it that you have to label yourself even when in school?" "Huh?" Sallie looked confused. The whole class started exploding into thunderous laughter and even Eriol let out a few chuckles.

The teacher removed the label pasted on Sallie's back, "Here you go." Sallie read the label: 

I AM SHADE'S PROUDEST AND MOST POPULAR GIRL, SALLIE KIMOSOS! I KICK ASS! AND IF U DUN LIKE IT, ME NEITHER! SO WHAT CAN U DO ABOUT IT!? 

Sallie's face flamed red, "DAMMIT!" 

Syaoran grinned.

Mission accomplished. 

* 

"Toldja I could make her admit defeat!" Syaoran laughed as he, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo gathered outside the locker room after dismissal. Sakura giggled, "That's what Sallie should get! She deserves that!" Syaoran held up his nose, "Show-off!" Syaoran smiled, "Oh yeah, if she bullies you again, Tomoyo, just come tell me, you got that?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Syaoran grinned, "Guess I'll leave you two alone. I and Sakura gotta go." Eriol sighed, _They're matchmaking again…Dammit._

As the two of them leave, Tomoyo looked at Eriol, smiling, "There's something I want you to have, Eriol." Eriol arched an eyebrow, "Something?" Tomoyo nodded as she held out a box wrapped in a gift wrapper, "This is for you. Thank you for giving me such a great time last night."

His hands reached for the box, and he nodded, "It's fine…" His eyes looked down at the box before focusing it on Tomoyo, "What's inside?" Tomoyo smiled, "Just a musical box. It doesn't seems much but I hope it's fine." 

Eriol nodded, "It's fine…" Tomoyo smiled, "And thank you for your great history notes!" She let out a giggle as a smile crossed his face temporarily, "It's fine…"

"HEY ERIOL!"

Eriol turned around as Syaoran ran up to them, panting. "Syaoran, what is it?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Syaoran stopped before them, catching his breath.

"DAMMIT! I'M DEAD! SALLIE KNOW I'M THE ONE WHO DID THAT TO HER!!! AND SHE'S AFTER ME!!!"

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!

There ain't much ExT in here but I just havta do a chappie where Sallie is being dealt with. Hope u guys will enjoy still.

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	24. Help Me, Dad

The Snowman and The Swallow

Like I promised, here's the next chappie INSTANTLY up after I finally took the time off busy PLAYING. Yup, exams ALL over. And I'm enjoying well really! Take a look at my latest one-shot ExT fic, I'm No Angel, if you're not short of time. Remember to drop a review after reading this chapter! 

Enjoy!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

"How come she knows?" Tomoyo asked, a worried frown on her face. Syaoran smacked his forehead, "I don't know! But do me a favor right now by suggesting a place for me to hide at!" 

Eriol pointed to the boys' washroom, "You can try there…" Syaoran anxiously nodded and sprang to his feet, "Good idea. Girls can't enter the boys' toilet, right?" Tomoyo giggled, trying to stifle her laughter as Sallie stormed her way towards the locker room.

"DID ANY OF YOU HAPPEN TO SEE THAT BLARDY ASSHOLE!????" She almost screamed and Tomoyo resisted the urge to cover her ears. Eriol shrugged as he pointed to the left, "He went there, I think." Sallie looked at him suspiciously, "How did you know? And Syaoran's your friend. How come you're willing to betray him?"

"He's an airhead block…" Eriol replied flatly. Sallie immediately ran towards the left alley as Tomoyo finally burst into merry laughter. Syaoran peered out from the toilet, "Is she gone?" Eriol nodded, "Get out now, airhead block…" Syaoran heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped out again.

"Holy shit…I thought my job was simply well done. There must be some leak somewhere!" Syaoran exclaimed before he heard his name being called. He turned around as his beloved girlfriend ran up to him. 

"Syaoran-kun! What happened? I heard Sallie saw through your tricks!" Sakura asked worriedly. Syaoran laughed, "Oh yeah…But it's no big deal so don't worry. Sallie's just a girl, right?" Sakura smiled as she pinched his nose, "Yeah yeah but make sure you don't get into more trouble!" Syaoran smiled as he kissed her forehead, "No problem."

Sakura looked down at Eriol and Tomoyo before breaking into a huge grin, "Erm, we're not disturbing you two, are we?" Tomoyo giggled, "Nope. But it seems like we're disturbing you."

Syaoran laughed, "You can say that again." Sakura poked him in the ribs. Eriol shrugged, "Then we'll get lost, if that's what you want." Syaoran grinned, "Yup. Sure. We'll appreciate it."

Eriol rolled his eyes as he walked off. Sakura gave Tomoyo an encouraging squeeze, "Ganbatte ne!" Tomoyo shot her a confused look, "Nani?" Sakura laughed before pushing Tomoyo in the direction Eriol walked off, "Just add oil, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo giggled as she blushed lightly, "Iie, it's not what you think, Sakura-san." 

Syaoran leant forward, giving Tomoyo a friendly pat, "You're the only one who can cure him now. You'd better do it." Tomoyo smiled before she turned around and jogged after Eriol.

*

"Eriol-kun!"

Eriol turned around as Tomoyo jogged up to him. He turned back to the direction he was walking in and continued in silence as Tomoyo stood behind him, not moving. He paused before turning around, one eyebrow arched, "What is it?"

Tomoyo broke into a slow but beautiful smile, making his heart unknowingly beat faster, a few pink stains on his face here and there. He uncertainly took a step back.

"What…?" He asked, unsure of the situation.

She laughed softly before shaking her head, "It's nothing. You just look very cute when you're confused." Something hot hit his face and he immediately bowed down his face, his dark blue tresses falling over his eyes.

She smiled, "Are you free now, Eriol?" He looked up, putting his hands in his pockets, "…Why?" She took out a history textbook from her backpack, "Thought you could give me some tuition on history again. But if you're busy, then that's ok." 

He nodded, "I'm free now." She broke into a beam, "Then we'll head over to the garden for some free tuition, ne, Eriol?" 

He could only smile in response. 

*

"You mean it was the Ancient India who invented surgery first?" Tomoyo asked, still rather unsure of what he meant. Eriol nodded as he flipped to the next page, pointing to a particular text, "It's all written down here." She read over the paragraph once before she nodded, "I get it." 

"But it was later spread to the rest of the countries when a Western doctor leaked it out." Eriol continued as Tomoyo nodded in understanding. Eriol flipped to the next page, "The rest of the Ancient India's achievements in science and the arts are written down here. But you've got to memorize most of them and from which period they came from. It's rather important."

She nodded again and scanned across the page, "I understand…" She suddenly smiled and looked at Eriol, "You mean you use memorizing for most of these facts?" Eriol shrugged, "Kind of…" She nodded, awed, "That's totally awesome! I can never do that much using my brain to memorize!" 

He merely shrugged, "I don't know…I just can. Maybe it's just the gene in me…" Tomoyo suddenly broke out laughing, "You're trying to tell me you're a genius?" Eriol's eyes widened, "No, I didn't mean it that way…" She giggled as she scanned the next page of the history textbook, "I'm just kidding…"

She looked up at the skies just as a few birds flew by. She turned to Eriol, "I really like it out here…It's so peaceful…" 

Eriol nodded. She suddenly sat up from her seat, her eyes meeting those blue ones of his, "Remember the valley you brought me to? Plum Blossoms Valley?" He nodded slowly, "Yeah…why?" She smiled, "Maybe you can bring me there someday again? I really miss it there…"

He broke into a soft smile, "Sure…" She looked at him closer, and it took him all the strength to prevent backing away. He willed his eyes to face hers and she smiled, "And when are you going to teach me the piano again? Or have you given up on me?" She couldn't help but tease.

He looked at her for a long while before standing up, "We'll forget about history for now. Let's go book the piano before anybody gets it." Her eyes brightened and she beamed, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun! You're the best!"

His heart swirled again and the same normal twitch played with his heart once more. 

__

You're the best, Eriol-kun! 

Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun!

Ne, Eriol-kun? 

Eriol-kun, Eriol-kun, Eriol-kun…

It had always been Eriol-kun ever since the first time she knew him through Shades's 15th Anniversary Day. And she had always been the only one to call him that name instead of the plain 'snowman' everybody in Shades labelled him as. 

As much as he wanted to deny the fact, he knew that he was treating Tomoyo differently compared to the others. But he really didn't know why. He knew there was no way he could remain cold and mean towards Tomoyo no matter how hard he tried. She was always the one who made him smile, only the person who could find the key to his world of the mystics. 

Eriol steal a glance at the girl beside her who had her hand in his, pulling him to the music room excitedly. 

He felt light and for once, he was unsure of what he was doing. But he knew that even he was lost and confused, she was the one who always knew how to make things right again.

She was a friend to him. But he was somewhat afraid, never forgetting the promise he made to his father.

__

Trust no one…

He shook his head.

__

It's too late…I've begun to trust and believe her…I'm sorry, Dad…

He looked at her again as they made their way up the stairs. 

__

I have to keep my distance…I have to….

B-But…

Eriol watched as she let go of his hand and settled on the piano bench. 

__

I…I really don't know…

Dad…

Help me.

*

That night, he couldn't sleep.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, that is.

He tried every position possible, tossing and twisting, but somehow, nothing worked. Even Syaoran, the heaviest sleeper around, was getting frustrated. But he slept fast enough anyway, leaving Eriol alone in his shared dorm again.

His mind was tired of thinking of the same person.

Yes, her. Who else? 

It was always her ever since he first laid his eyes on her. But he never really quite wanted to know why his thoughts were always centered around her. Perhaps, his brain was faulty…Or perhaps he had nothing to think about…Or perhaps…

He sat up.

There were too many 'perhaps' running in his mind! 

Frustrated, he kicked off his blanket and tossed on the other direction. He closed his eyes, opened them, and put on his blanket again.

He sighed before letting his eyes rest on the ceiling above. He didn't know what to do. But whenever he closed his eyes, she was there. Her smile, her eyes, her everything…

He finally retreated and closed his eyes, his mind suddenly blanked. 

__

Eriol…

My dear son…

You don't understand what I mean, do you? I don't want you to lose your happiness just because I thought you not to trust anybody.

This girl…Tomoyo, isn't it? She's a wonderful girl. Don't let what I say go to your head and you start to worry whether you have to keep your distance from her or not.

Just remember and keep in mind that you have to be careful of the people in your life. Sometimes they just end up betraying you. 

But you understand Tomoyo more than I do. You know she's a trustful and well-liked person. And if your eyes judged her as a wonderful person, you can't help but trust her, you know it's definitely alright to be her friend, then do it. 

Don't let my words destroy your happiness…

But remember, people in life may betray you. You must remember. 

But I trust Tomoyo. And you trust her. So just believe her with all your heart. That's all I want to say to you, my dear son.

Follow your heart.

That's all it matters.

"Dad!"

He sprang up from his bed, sweat trickling down his forehead. He immediately jump up and headed towards the window looking out.

It was the usual misty night, with tears of rain trickling down.

He looked at the skies.

__

Follow your heart…

Believe her with all your heart…

That's all it matters…

Don't let my words destroy your happiness…

Eriol looked down before he smiled. 

"You're the best, Dad…Arigatou gozaimasu."

His face lightened up as his eyes met the shining raindrops falling down from the skies. 

It seems like he had been influenced by Tomoyo after all… Pink stained his cheeks all over again and just like the 100th time, the twitch happened again.

But it didn't matter. All he knew was that he finally got the answer he had been waiting for a long time.

**

STUPID BUT HOPEFULLY GOOD…

Twist cuming up soon…because I think the romance between Tomoyo and Eriol is getting well enough. So I'm planning the twist VERY soon…watch out for it! 

R n r!!!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one! 

__


	25. 5 Years Ago, 5 Years Till Now

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hey! Here's the 25th chappie of eSnowman&eSwallow and I hope you'll enjoy it like I do writing! Thanks! And erm, I did warn you about a twist coming up. Well, it's gonna start on this chapter and perhaps twist rather PAINFULLY *grimaces* in the next chapter and beyond! It's gonna get exciting but I'm not gonna spoil the twist for you. Just one reminder. Remember Skrichey, the one who killed Eriol's parents? And remember the story Once Upon a Time that Eriol and Tomoyo just luv a lot? Yup, you'll need to refresh your memory in order to understand what will be going in the future chapters. 

Thanks

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

He woke up, startled, sweat drops trickling down the side of his forehead. He had dreamt of something horrible. Something he had not dreamt in years.

In his dream, his father was once again dying before his eyes and there was nothing he could do but to watch by helplessly. This dream had haunted him terribly in the past and it took him all of his willpower to overcome it somehow. 

It never haunted him again.

Until now.

He wiped away his sweat as he stared out of the window. Something was not right. He knew it. But he didn't know what was going on. His instincts were powerful and something was whirling in his head, telling him of something he couldn't decipher. 

"Oi Hiiragizawa." Syaoran chirped as he grinned, folding his arms. Eriol looked up expressionlessly, "What is it?" The amber-eyed boy smiled, "Heard you didn't sleep well last night. Thinking of her again?"

Stains covered his face again as he looked away, standing up, "No. It's about other things." Syaoran jogged after him, "Yeah right. I believe." He said with a note of sarcasm in his voice. 

Eriol stopped next to the misty windows, looking out, a frown playing on his lips. Syaoran frowned, too, "Something's up, Snowman?" Eriol stood motionlessly when he turned around, eyes giving an expression hard to uncover. He turned the knob and exited out of the dorm.

"Hey come on! What's up with you today, Snowman?" Syaoran asked as he watched Eriol with curious eyes. 

"You don't need to care." To which he replied coldly and disappeared from sight. Syaoran folded his arms. Something was definitely wrong with him. But somehow, he couldn't figure out what.

Neither could Eriol himself.

*

__

There's something I know…Yet I can't tell what…There's something whirling in my head…Telling me something…B-But I can't decipher what is that… Eriol mumbled as he sat on the garden of Shades School, looking up to the misty skies. It was ready to rain anytime but he didn't care. His brain was almost wrecked apart trying to discover what it was trying to tell him.

__

I remember yesterday Dad had gave me his advices on Tomoyo…And then…I slept well after that…But somehow, that dream came back to me and haunt me again.

Eriol wore a look of confusion when his train of thoughts were interrupted by the same familiar voice that always made his heart twitched.

"Eriol-kun?"

Tomoyo settled beside him, smiling, "Hi there." Eriol nodded, acknowledging her presence but said no more. She looked at him for a long time when his eyes met hers. 

"What is it?" He asked. She felt for his forehead which immediately made the pink stains returned to his face. She dropped her hand back to her sides and frowned, "You're troubling over something, aren't you, Eriol-kun?"

He nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could hide from this girl. 

"What is it?" She asked gently, not willing to probe into it further if he sounded reluctant. 

"I don't know…But I remembered dreaming of something horrible…" He muttered. She could sense that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. So she didn't. 

"Alright…" She said before breaking into a smile, "I think you haven't had your breakfast, have you? Come on, let's go get something to eat, shall we?" Her smiling eyes met his still-confused ones. 

He finally sighed, "I guess…" He stood up as she walked by him to the cafeteria.

Then it hit him.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, eyes suddenly icy and cold. Tomoyo turned towards him, "What is it, Eriol-kun?"

He spoke no words. For he knew what was bothering him all morning.

It was his Father's death anniversary. 

*

His eyes remained cold and silent as he kneeled down before his father's grave. Tomoyo stood beside him, eyes filled with concern and sympathy. He laid the bouquet of white chrysanthemums down before his father's grave and stood up.

__

Dad….it's this day again…

He touched the corner of the ageing grave, eyes filled with a sudden flow of hatred and indescribable emotions.

__

Dad…Are you trying to tell me something? Why did I suddenly dream of you dying once again? There's something you want to warn me about, don't you?

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked as she laid a hand down on his shoulder, eyes concerned, "Are you alright?" 

Eriol nodded as he stood up.

__

Dad…thank you for your advice yesterday…Take care of yourself…I'll be seeing you sometime again…

He took one final glance at his dad's grave before turning around and walking out of the cemetery with Tomoyo by his side.

Something wrenched at his heart all of a sudden and he grimaced, falling to the ground. 

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo cried out as she kneeled down before him, "Daijoubu desu!?" 

Eriol winced before nodding. 

He knew this pain. 

He had experienced it 5 years ago.

It could only be…

His eyes shot to the end of the cemetery and his predicament was right.

It was Skrichey, with his normal smirk, dark trench coat and a pair of sunglasses fitted on his nose. He broke into a grin before turning around and walking away. Eriol immediately got back his balance and ran after him.  


__

No it can't be….

It couldn't be…

After 5 years…he's finally back…

I always thought he was dead…

B-But…

Why is he back?

"Eriol-kun! Eriol-kun! Where are you going!?" Tomoyo shouted as she raced after him. He ran on, never stopping.

"DAMN YOU, SKRICHEY!" He yelled before he lost sight of him. He fell to the ground in anger, punching his fist onto the ground.

Tomoyo froze.

Skrichey…

He was back.

*

"He's been locked in our dorm for hours. I don't know what's wrong with him!" Syaoran said seriously as he, Sakura and Tomoyo spoke outside the boys' shared dorm.

Tomoyo nodded slowly, "Leave him alone…I think he needs sometime to cool down…"

Syaoran arched an eyebrow, "You know what's wrong with him, don't you, Tomoyo? You're the only one closest to him and you've been with him the whole of this morning…Tell me what happened."

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran, "It's about…Skrichey…"

Syaoran's eyes suddenly softened into understanding.

"Skrichey…Eriol had once told me about him…But not much. But I could see he hated him a lot. His eyes was full of hatred and vengeance when he told me about this guy Skrichey, who destroyed his life. I wanted him to talk more, but he always refused to."

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, "I'm sure he told you everything about Skrichey, didn't he?" Tomoyo nodded, "He did…But I think it would be better if he tells you himself." 

Sakura nodded, "I agree. But what's most important now is to get Eriol out of his thoughts. He can't go on like this…" 

Tomoyo pondered, "I don't know…" Her eyes lit up, "Syaoran! Don't you have the key?" Syaoran despairingly shook his head, "I left it in the dorm." Sakura sighed, "Oh, how careless can you be, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran shook his head sorrowfully, "Sorry."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, "There's a combination to this lock, too, right?" Syaoran nodded, "But unfortunately, only Eriol knows the combination. He never wants to tell me. It's a kind of strategy to use when he's angry at me or something and wanna lock me out." 

Sakura let out a small giggle but calmed down immediately. 

Tomoyo looked at the combination lock when she stepped forward, "I think I can handle this." Syaoran widened his eyes, "No way! You mean Eriol trusts you so much, he even tell you about his combination for this dorm?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No. But don't forget I can think in his way as well as he himself can. I know him better than he knows himself." She fondled with the combination and it was less than a minute before the door clicked open.

Syaoran gaped, "…It's…It's a m-miracle!" He whispered excitedly. Sakura immediately silenced him as Tomoyo faced the two, "I'll speak to him. You two wait at Sakura's dorm once I return."

Her face turned serious, "I don't think I can get him out of his trance but I just have to try, don't I?" Sakura nodded, "Ganbatte!" 

She nodded before allowing herself into the dorm.

*

She spoke no words as her eyes landed on the form of Eriol hiding in a corner, head buried in his hands, legs curled up into a ball. A small smile touched her face. It was always cute in the sense that he would always do the strangest thing.

Tomoyo settled down quietly beside him and silence floated in, no words exchanged between the two of them.

"Daijoubu dayo…" She finally murmured, "….Eriol-kun…" 

She tilted her head to meet the form of Eriol still locked in a ball, "Ne, Eriol, I'm not here to force anything out of you but I'm just here to tell you something…"

Silence.

"Remember about a week ago you told me the story about Skrichey?" She started and saw him winced visibly. 

"You were strong about it all…Your eyes were full of hatred and vengeance but you got over it immediately…" She faced him, "Why can't you do the same right now?" 

"…….Because it isn't the same situation now…." He muttered, "…He's back…and…and I'm afraid…."

"Afraid of?" She prompt gently. 

"….Doing something to me…Taking something away from me…Just like 5 years ago…I couldn't handle that…I just can't…" He trailed off.

"I know…" She softly whispered but it was a kind of voice that persuaded him to go on.

"Now he's back…And I'm afraid…that he would take something away from me in my life again…I think I know what he wants…He wants revenge…" He said.

"How come? You didn't do anything to him, did you?" She asked curiously.

"No…I was so young at that time…I couldn't do anything…B-But after my dad's death, something unexpected happened. Before he died, he bought all the properties of Skrichey's family and Skrichey didn't know. So when Skrichey found out, he was furious and wanted to get them back…"

"And?"

"And because at that time he was declared bankrupt, there was nothing he could do to get them back. His shares invested was going downhill and he was at his wit's end. He said he would be back 5 years later. To get back the properties…and…and to get back to me." He finished shakily.

"B-But why would he want to get back at you?" Tomoyo asked, taken aback.

"Because…with me standing in his way, he knows that there is no way he can get to our properties that he once owned. So he wants to get rid of me, that's for sure." Eriol finally answered after a moment's silence.

"He wants to see me dead." 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Not much ExT but here's where the twist comes in. It will be twisted more in the later chapters! Ack…didn't do well for my exams…VERY BADLY, to say the least. And my dad isn't one bit happy.

Aw shucks.

Niway, r n r, okie?

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	26. Shattered Tears

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hey! 26th chappie up! Yup yup, thanx for the reviews for the last chappy though it sounds DAMN boring and there wasn't much ExT. Ni way, I'll just have to take this chance to tell all of you that this story will be coming to an end soon…Yup yup…DUN CRY!!!!!! I wanna cry too. I think this fic had went on for a LONG LONG way…Ever since…August? Nah, earlier than that. Aw, seems like the good old days are always ending.

Niway, all good things havta come to an end so enjoy this fic while you still can! *maybe about 5 more chapters to go!*

R n r like always!

Mysterio000

*

She couldn't sleep. She tried all ways and means, tossing and turning, but her eyes refused to close, her mind refused to give way to the darkness. In the end, she laid wide awake on her bed, staring up to the ceiling.

She glanced at the fiery red digits on the clock. 

01:30

She let out a sigh before falling back to her original position. 

She was confused, miserable and her brain was tangled in thoughts. 

It was all about Eriol Hiiragizawa. Ever since Skrichey came back into the picture, he had gone back all the way to square one, being icy and silent, refusing to talk to anybody anymore. 

She had tried all ways to understand him, to talk to him, but nothing ever work. 

Tomoyo sat up, brushing the stands of hair aside. She looked at her dorm partner, Sakura Kinomoto, who was peacefully asleep, probably dreaming of her Syaoran-kun.

Tomoyo put on her sandals and made her way out of the dorm. She couldn't sleep and no matter how hard she tried, she probably wouldn't. She approached the music room, her mind deciding to play the piano to let out the thoughts in her mind. Maybe it would made her feel better. 

She was rather surprised when a soft, sad tune started to play. She turned the knob and peered in. A smile touched her lips as she allowed herself in. 

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

His fingers ran across those ivory keys, potraying a sorrowful tune. As she settled down on the bench, she could tell he was feeling confused, angry and scared himself. She could understand his pain and she felt helpless that there was nothing she could do to lighten it.

She sat back, letting Eriol's melody drift into her soul. She loved the song that he was playing. He had teached her not long ago but it was too difficult to master and she had given up half-way. Still, she had promised Eriol that she would learn it somehow. 

After a few minutes, he finally stopped playing, ending the sorrowful song with a final note. She watched him sit on the piano bench, unmoving and eyes filled with an emotionless color. 

Silence.

He finally bring his fingers to the keys again and bring on another tune, one full of anguish and hatred. 

Tomoyo bit her lips, worried about Eriol as he kept on playing the fiery tune on the piano. She could see the vengeance and hatred in his eyes. No more softness, no more light. 

"Eriol-kun?" She tried.

He held back the notes for a while, noticing her for the first time. He slowly looked up at her, eyes silent and fiery.

He didn't say anything and the room was filled with unbearable silence until she broke it. 

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" She whispered, knowing that there wasn't a need to raise her voice. He shook his head and looked back down on the keys. 

"Ne, Eriol-kun, let me play a piece for you while you sit at the bench, alright?" She suggested. She needed something to calm him down at this moment. Anything.

He relented and gave his seat up for hers, settling down at the bench beside. She started the tune of Once Upon a Time and her fingers soon caught up with everything, producing a beautiful and joyous tune.

He closed his eyes and laid back. His mind was tangled in so many thoughts, he thought he would go insane. He let the music flow into his ears and his heart soon calmed down. His mind began to relax.

Tomoyo took a glance down at the weary form of Eriol Hiiragizawa. A smile touched her lips as she watched him doze off. She ended the piece and stood up, covering the piano before settling down beside the 'snowman'.

He was cute, nevertheless, no matter how fiery he had looked earlier. She watched him intently before leaning forward and brushing several strands of dark azure hair away from his matching eyes. 

She soon lay back, exhaustion taking her mind quick enough. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she was off to dreamland once more.

*

He opened his eyes slowly, letting his vision adjust to the surroundings. 

The music room.

He yawned, covering his mouth. Must have fallen asleep here last night.

He paused.

Wait. What happened last night?

"Ne, Eriol-kun, let me play a piece for you while you sit at the bench, alright?" He recalled that he had slept on the bench when her melody acted as a lullaby for him.

But…something wasn't too right.

He felt a light weight on his shoulder and he turned around. 

Tomoyo Daidouji.

He immediately flushed and stains filled his face, noticing how close the two of them were. He kept silent, though, not wanting to wake her up.

He noticed how….perfectly right she looked just then. With her head leaning on his shoulder, with her dark strands of hair tumbling down, with her eyelids closed in peace, nothing ever felt so…right.

He mentally slapped himself for that statement he thought awhile ago. 

__

This is no good, Hiiragizawa. Wake her up before you go insane thinking how…right she looks.

And he wanted to slap himself again.

But as his gaze settled upon her, he knew there wasn't a chance he would wake this girl from her sleep. 

But well, if he doesn't wake her, then what should he do?

His eyes met the music room clock.

07:15

Still rather early. 

"Eriol-kun?"

He almost jumped as he looked down on the exhausted look on her face. While deciding what to do with her, she was already off from dreamland.

"Ah…" He managed to say, acknowledging her presence back to reality. She smiled, sheepishly scratching her head, "Ne, gomen ne about just now." He shrugged, feeling his face suddenly growing hot. He stood up, "Never mind."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Breakfast." He answered as she stood by him, "Is it alright if I come along, too?"

"Whatever…" He replied as both of them walk out of the room.

*

He stared out to the sea, eyes scanning the rolling waves crashing along the shore. It was just a normal evening like any other days. Birds flying by, waves rolling by, clouds floating by…

After staring at the sea in silence for 5 years and more, he could practically remember every detail of this beautiful scene at the sea. He could tell when the doves would fly by, he could tell when the lighthouse would turn on the lights. He could tell when the tides would go down. He knew those people who came to the beach often. Everything about the sea was all in his heart. 

But instead of noticing the beautiful things on the sea today, his mind was on something else.

Skrichey.

Anger filled within him.

__

He killed Dad…and now he's back…WHY!? I'm…I'm scared…I'm afraid he will take something away from me again…..I'm so…confused…I don't know what he plans to do next…Dad….Dad…

Just when I thought life was perfectly alright, my enemy stands right before my eyes…

Why is he back?

What…what does he want from me?

"SNOWMAN HIIRAGiZAWA!" A jubilant voice cried out. He winced. Sallie Kimosos. That bitch.

He replied nothing as she sat down beside him.

"I heard about all your problems." Sallie said. Eriol winced again, "How come?"

"Oh well, I have top secret info." Sallie smirked, "Well, I've got some advice for you. Why don't you just hired somebody and kill that Seechee or something?" 

Eriol glared at her, "You don't know anything."

"Oh yes I do! I know you killed your father! I know you went on a guilty feeling for 5 years! I know Skrichey was your enemy!" Sallie announced triumphantly. 

"I DID NOT KILL MY FATHER, YOU BITCH!" Eriol shouted as he stood up, pulling Sallie up with him, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Oh yes you did! You--" 

"SHUT UP!" He growled before stalking off, "AND DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE, YOU HEAR!?" 

He exited out of the beach and stormed down the road pavement.

__

I didn't kill my father…I will never do that…

Dad…it wasn't my fault…

I…I didn't want to see you die…

I NEVER KILLED MY FATHER!!!

"Eriol-kun! What happened?" Tomoyo shouted after him as she jog hurriedly to keep up with his speed. 

"BACK OFF, WILL YOU!?" He snapped, glaring at Tomoyo who stepped back in surprise. 

"D-Demo--" She started but was cut off.

"You're not going to tell me that I killed my father again, right!?" He shouted in anguish.

"But I never said that!" She cried out surprisingly. 

"YOU MADE EVERYTHING SOUND AS IF IT'S ALL MY FAULT! YOU COMFORTED ME EVERYTIME! WHY!?!?!?!?!? DO I SEEMS SO PATHETIC A SOUL!?" He yelled, "I DON'T NEED YOUR CONCERN! I DON'T NEED YOU! SO STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND LIKE A DOG!"

She gaped in surprise as he stalked off. She quickly caught up with him.

"Eriol-kun!" She took his hand and he forcefully turned around, eyes cold and nothing but fire.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. AND I MEAN IT." He warned. 

"You're just in a bad mood, aren't yo--" 

"I'M NOT!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? YOU IS WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE ALWAYS BOTHERING ME! YOU'RE ALWAYS HARRASSING ME! I NEED PRIVACY, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" He held his head in frustration, "With you around, I just can't do anything! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS FORCING ME TO DO SOMETHING I DON'T LIKE!? WHY ARE YOU CONTROLLING MY LIFE?"

He stormed off again but not before Tomoyo caught him in the arm. 

"WHAT!?" He cried out annoyingly.

She looked shocked and part of her seems ready to cry anytime. But his heart was too cold to bear any emotions anymore. 

"Do I…Do I bother you that much?" She asked, voice turning shaky. His eyes hardened, "Yes."

"……I see…" She replied finally, looking down at her feet. She let go of his hand and bowed down her head.

"…Ne, Eriol-kun…Gomen nasai…I'm sorry. I…I-I won't bother you anymore." She took a few steps back before she ran. 

She didn't know where she was going. Her tears were blurring her vision but she didn't bother to wipe them away. 

Well, great. She had created the gravest mistake in her life. She had destroyed a person's life without knowing it. 

And she felt horrible, miserable and pain.

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Hehe, rather cruel to stop there, ne? Well, I really don't know what's wrong with Eriol, too. Guess we gotta figure it out on the next chappie.

See ya next time!

R n r!

As always

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	27. Heal

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hehe! Backies! Here's the chapter many has anticipated for! Hope ya guys enjoy!

R n r okie?

Like always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

He watched as the girl before him ran off and disappeared soon enough. The next thing he knew, he was bending down on the ground, burying his head in his hands.

What the heck did he just done?

__

I blew it…Dammit…WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME!?!?!? I…I…was too fed up by Sallie…Then I…I yelled at Tomoyo…And then she ran off crying…

He collapsed on the ground, not knowing what to do next. Something pained in his heart and he knew that he was hurting because Tomoyo was hurting. He was the one who made her miserable…He accused her, he blamed her…

He squeezed his eyes shut.

He didn't know what was going on anymore.

*

The next day in school, he sat at his usual seat. Tomoyo was always earlier than him but today, she wasn't there at all. Her seat was empty and it made Eriol's heart ached again.

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the classroom together when they spotted Eriol. Sakura sighed, "Eriol, did you see Tomoyo-san yesterday?" Eriol spoke no words, just blindly flipping the pages of his history book. Sakura frowned as she settled down her seat beside Syaoran, "I didn't get to see her at all yesterday. I'm really worried."

"Don't worry, Sakura, Tomoyo's a big girl now. She can take care of herself." Syaoran replied. Sakura sighed again, "Hopefully so…"

Eriol listened all this in worry. The door opened and his eyes shot to the entrance, expecting the arrival of Tomoyo. But it wasn't. It was Yamazaki and Chiharu. His eyes sank back down to his history pages. His heart was afraid, confused and lost.

__

CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? YOU IS WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE ALWAYS BOTHERING ME! YOU'RE ALWAYS HARRASSING ME! I NEED PRIVACY, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?

He winced and something painful tugged at his heart again. He wanted to run after her, he wanted to say he was sorry. But he couldn't…

__

WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS FORCING ME TO DO SOMETHING I DON'T LIKE!? WHY ARE YOU CONTROLLING MY LIFE?

He regretted the tone in his voice. He regretted those words. He actually told Tomoyo that she was a nuisance to him. He made her sound like…a burden to him. He actually told her not to speak to him again…

Damn.

How he regretted everything.

"CLASS! Let's settle down quickly and begin lessons!" Mr. Tereda said as he stepped into the classroom, "Tomoyo Daidouji is sick today so we'll excuse her." Sakura stood up, "Mr. Tereda, did you see her today?" Mr. Tereda shook his head, "I only received this information from the office today. Tomoyo must have informed them."

Sakura nodded, relieved as she sat back down.

Eriol dipped his head.

__

Dammit, dammit, dammit.

*

Those amethyst eyes gazed out to the morning horizon. The day was just starting but her heart felt the other way round. Her mind was already entangled with thousands of thoughts and she couldn't find her way out of them.

She had been thinking a lot last night. About the way she had treated him all this while, about the times they had together. She let out a sigh as she tugged back a few strands of hair.

Perhaps she really had been controlling him like a caged bird. She would not bother him anymore. Perhaps it was time to set him free.

Tears fought their way through and leaked from her eyes as she buried her head in her hands. She was confused, scared and lost. She had always thought that she and Eriol would be good friends. Yes, she couldn't deny it. She loved him and she never regretted it.

But now Eriol hated her. She was annoying, irritating and was always controlling him around. She began to cry. 

__

I didn't mean it…I really didn't…I didn't know he hated me so much…If I knew perhaps I could step back in time…

Endless tears dropped from her sad yet still beautiful eyes. 

She had skipped school today. She couldn't pluck out enough courage to meet him in the eye and see the same hatred he had yesterday. She couldn't…She had destroyed his life…How could she still speak to him as though nothing happened at all?

She wiped away her tears, her eyes meeting those crystalline waves of the sea. After much thoughts, she finally stood up. Perhaps she should apologize to him. He may hate her for life but she still have to say sorry. 

She turned around and stood shocked. 

"E-Eriol-kun?" Was all she can managed as the dark-haired boy stood before her, eyes a symbol of coldness. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" She asked, voice concerned before immediately dropping her head. There she goes again, caring for him and pestering him like always.

"Ne…I…I was about to look for you…" She said, not willing to look up, "I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry…I…I really didn't mean to destroy your life and make you miserable…" 

She couldn't continue, tears were now dropping endlessly from her eyes and she hung down her head, wiping them away. Eriol looked down at the girl before her, a painful tug on his heart like always.

"I really hope you'll forgive me…I really, really won't bother you again…And I'm sorry for making you do so many things that you don't enjoy. I won't ask you to do anything for me anymore. I know it's my fault for making you miserable. I apologize for being so dense and not sensing your feelings. I should have known earlier…I'm sorry." She finally managed to say those words she had been meaning to say since he had hurt her that day.

She took a few steps back before running off.

Eriol looked on, shocked at her sudden reaction. Before he could think of what to do next, his legs were already running after her.

"TOMOYO! TOMOYO!" He called out. 

She didn't reply. She kept on running. But he didn't give up.

"Tomoyo!" He cried out and lunged for her, grabbing her arm, turning her around. She kept on crying as he took her hands.

"I'm really sorry! I know you're mad at me but I hope you'll forgive me! Please don't hurt me again…I won't bother you anymore…Really, I promise…" She ended, crying all over again.

At that time, Eriol mentally slapped himself and his tears struggled to stay back in his soul. Seeing her cry broke his heart. Seeing her upset because of him made him angry over himself. 

"…Let me say this, Tomoyo. Please don't cry anymore." He leant his head down, wiping away her tears as her sorrowful eyes met his. He continued, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I admit I was a jerk yesterday for saying those words to you. Really, I never mean any of them." 

Tomoyo shook her head, "I troubled you too much. It was my fault. I never thought of how you felt." 

"No no, Tomoyo. I'm sorry for making you feel as though you're a nuisance to me but don't get me wrong. Whenever I'm down and out, you're always there to make sure things go right. Whenever they're wrong, you always turn them around. I won't deny it but without you, I wouldn't know how I could survive till this far." He said sincerely, "Really, I was too fed up by Sallie that day and I kinda threw my temper on you. I'm sorry. I would never dream in a million of years of hurting you."

His eyes softened as she continued crying, "Please don't cry anymore…It's all my fault…" She wiped away her tears, looking up into his equally sorrowful yet sincere eyes, "No of course it isn't your fault, Eriol. Please don't be upset over this." His thumb tenderly brushed her tears away, "Please don't cry, Tomoyo…I'm an asshole for making you cry…" 

She broke into a soft smile, "You're not an asshole, Eriol-kun." 

"I am one…And I'm ready to make up all my mistakes for you. What do you want me to do?" He asked gently. She dropped her head shyly, "W-Well…I…" He tilted her chin up, "Just name it. I'll do anything for you." 

"…Will it be ok if you bring me to the Plum Blossoms Valley again?" She asked softly, "But it's ok if you don't want to. I understand." 

He smiled, "No problem. I'll pick you up tonight, alright?" She giggled, "Ne, arigatou, Eriol-kun! You're the best!"

And it was most natural that both ended up in a sweet embrace.

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Yeah, I knoe it's hell short but live with it, ya knoe? It's just one chappie! Alrite alrite! I'll write a longer one the next round! Eh…about Eriol suddenly appearing before Tomoyo, yeah, u guess it. He skipped school and feigned sickness in order to find her! YIPPEE! Eriol is melting finally! Isn't Eriol sooooooooo sweet here!? Aw……………………

Yea yea, do the same thing and r n r! LUV YA!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	28. Captured by the Dark

The Snowman and The Swallow

Yup! Updated on the 28th chappie of eSnowman&eSwallow! Yup some people's asking me, what about Skrichey and that bitch Sallie? *it's amazing how I can call my own creation a bitch* Well, dun worry! We'll never leave out Skrichey ol' boy in our story! He'll come in soon enough! And don't worry about that Sallie bitch 'coz she'll continue appearing until she drives you nuts!

R n r like always!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

Eriol hesitated.

He looked down at his feet for a few moments before finally lifting up his hand and knocked on the door to her dorm. 

No response.

He shrugged, refraining himself from calling out her name. He slowly turned the knob. It was opened. Allowing himself to push the door further, he took a quick glimpse inside the dorm before his eyes landed on a familiar form beside the table.

A smile touched his lips before he stepped into the dorm.

"Tomoyo?" 

She didn't turn around but continued working on the computer laid on her table. Her fingers were busy typing some reports and her ears were covered with the sound of her discman.

Eriol took another step forward, looking at the computer screen.

__

History review pg. 98

He didn't have to continue reading to know that she was hurrying to finish today's assignment. Of course she had skipped school today in order to avoid him. But he had made it up to her and things had went smoothly since. 

"Tomoyo?" He tried again. 

No response.

He touched her shoulder and she jumped slightly, turning around. 

"Eriol-kun! You gave me a fright!" She said, switching off her discman. Eriol shrugged sheepishly, "I…I came to pick you up." Tomoyo smiled, "Alright, Eriol-kun, but can you give me some time to finish up my project?"

Eriol nodded, taking a seat beside the table. 

"I guess this is what happens when I skip school for one day." She said, letting out a sigh as she worked on her project. 

"…Tough?" He asked, gazing at the screen with many words. 

"Naturally…" She muttered half-consciously as she typed a whole paragraph in and saved her work. She smiled and stood up, "I'll finish the rest up by tomorrow. Let's go, Eriol!"

Eriol looked amused, "Aren't you supposed to pass up that project by tomorrow?" Tomoyo shook her head, "Mr. Tereda gave me an extra day, thinking that I needed more time to recover."

Eriol nodded as both headed out of the dorm.

"You lied to Mr. Tereda…" He stated a fact. She smiled, "I know. But I just have to, don't I?" He looked at her for a long time before asking.

"Is it really so hard to look at me in the face just now?" He asked. She dipped her head for a moment before looking at him, "You…you were angry with me just now…That makes a difference."

"Oh…I'm that scary?" He asked. She looked at him, amused, when she broke into giggles, "Sometimes, but you're cute when you're not!"

He flushed again, looking away just as they reached the school gateway.

Dammit. She always had a way in making him do the darnest things.

*

"It's better here in the dark…" She whispered as both of them stepped into the Valley. The stars were beginning to shine a beautiful color as the dissolving sun soon disappeared behind the blue line of the horizon. The place was peaceful, still left undisturbed by the human touch. Flowers continued to blossom beautifully, grasses continued to sway in the wind.

"This place hasn't change much, eh?" She commented, turning around to meet the eyes of Eriol Hiiragizawa. His eyes were once again roaming around the Valley, the same longing look there again.

"Ne, Eriol-kun…you alright?" She asked. He nodded, "I'm fine…." 

He suddenly sensed it.

Something…

Unusual.

__

Skrichey. What is he doing here? Eriol turned around, eyes narrowing to catch the slightest glimpse of the dark man. He knew when his enemy was around. He was sure of Skrichey's presence now.

__

Why is he here? Surely not to…

His mind thought of the worst possibilities. But he feared to even think about it. He looked at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, you wait here for a moment, alright? I'll be right back."

Right after his words, he sprang off. Tomoyo looked after him in amusement.

"ERIOL-KUN! ERIOL-KUN!" Tomoyo shouted after him, running behind but she couldn't catch up with him. He was gone.

"Eriol-kun!" She gave one last shout before she tripped and fell to the ground. She winced visibly before regaining her balance.

__

Why had he gone just like that?

"Something's wrong…" She frowned.

__

Could it be…Skrichey?

*

He ran frantically, over the huge plains, over many patches of grasses. But there wasn't a sign of Skrichey. He stopped, turning around. He could sensed it. There was no wrong about it. This aura…it could only be Skrichey.

"Skrichey! Show yourself!" He shouted, looking around the peaceful place of the Valley. "SKRICHEY!"

He breathed, exhausted from all the running. Why was Skrichey hiding from him? Something was definitely wrong…

__

Hahahahahaha…

Eriol jerked his head around. Evil laughter…of Skrichey.

__

You'll never win this round…Hiiragizawa…I'll let you experience what you once experienced when you were 13 year old…You took away my property…You took away my everything…

Now I shall take part of your heart away…

He arched an eyebrow.

__

Part of my heart? 

Let me experience what I once experienced when I was 13?

He hesitated. 

__

At the age of 13...

Dad died…

Part of my heart was gone…But I continued surviving…

He looked up, frantic.

"TOMOYO!"

He ran all the way back to the place where he left Tomoyo. His heart was beating fast, his fingers clenched, praying that Tomoyo was still there. 

__

Please let her be there…Please…Please…

He froze, reaching the place where he and Tomoyo once were at. 

She…

She wasn't there.

"No…N-No…" He began to tremble. 

__

I'll let you experience what you once experienced when you were 13 year old…

"No…" He continued to mumble, collapsing on the ground in despair.

__

Now I shall take part of your heart away…

"Tomoyo…" The whisper from his mouth drifted away in the wind and was heard no more.

*

"Where are you going to take me to!?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as she was being captured into the van. 

A dark-haired man glared at her, "Just shut up. You'll be safe. I just need you to help me do something." 

"Which is?" She queried hesitatingly. 

"Just be a good girl and stay by me. I just need you to make him miserable." He grinned evilly. 

"You're Skrichey!?" She cried out, horrified by the truth.

"Well, you're smart, young lady." He smirked, picking up a cigarette and started to smoke, "I just found out that you're the woman he loves. I'm going to make him miserable like he did 5 years ago. I want him to suffer for making me suffer once."

"N-No…please don't do that to him…" She pleaded, eyes filled with tears, "Please don't hurt him again…I'll do anything for you…"

His eyes smiled, "Well, good, then stay here and be a good young lady." 

"N-No…please…" 

"Just follow what I tell you to do or else I shall kill you." His eyes gleamed, "And he will have no more reasons to live for, because half of his heart is already with you."

"No…" She whimpered.

"Stay here and be a good girl. You'll be reaching somewhere soon." He commanded before hopping to the front seat. 

"Please don't…" She sobbed.

__

Tomoyo…

She looked up. 

It was Eriol's voice.

He sounded so sad…

Tears fell down her petal-like cheeks. 

"Eriol-kun…" She whispered.

*

END OF CHAPPIE!

Yeay! The twist begans here! What happens!? Find out on the next chappie which will be out somewhat soon!

R n r, alrite?

Arigatou for ur continuous and overwhelming support!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

__


	29. Crying all over again

The Snowman and The Swallow

Yupperz! Thanx for the wait while I'm vacationing in China! Here's the next chappie like I promised! Enjoy!!!

As always,

Mysterio000

P.s. the almighty one!

*

__

What do I do now…

I'm confused…

I…I can't think…

Blue eyes stared down at the ground in despair. Tears were threatening to spill anytime but the 'snowman' was never one who cry. His heart was wrenching, his head was throbbing. Every now and then, the name 'Tomoyo' came to his mind and his heart wrenched even more.

He…

He needed to find her.

"Tomoyo…" He slowly stood up, eyes filled with a mixture of anguish, sorrow and despair. "I will find you…I promise." He vowed before running away into the distance as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I won't let Skrichey take you away…I won't let anything happen to you…If he hurts you, I'll never let him off." He promised.

* 

"Eat this." Skrichey ordered as he threw the packet of rice pudding down before the amethyst-eyed girl. Tomoyo glanced down at the packet before looking back up at those dark fiery eyes.

"I-I…I'm not hungry." She replied softly.

"Fine! Then I'll let you starve to death!" Skrichey barked as he took back the packet and exited out of the room.

"W-Wait!" Tomoyo cried out. He turned around with cold, glaring eyes. 

"…When will you release me?" She asked, eyes growing fearful. His eyes gleamed with revenge, "Until he dies."

"Nooo!" Tomoyo shouted despairingly but the door slammed shut soon after. She leant back against the hard cement wall, burying her head in her hands and beginning to cry.

__

Please don't let anything bad happen to Eriol-kun…Please don't…Please…

She closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed that everything would be alright. Prayed that Eriol will never come for her so that he would not fall into Skrichey's trap. 

But…

__

If Eriol never comes for me…

Then won't I be trapped here forever?

She looked around. She was surrounded by four blank cement walls glaring at her. The small room was dirty, full of dust and small insects. Her legs were tied together and she was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

__

I don't want this…

Please let me go…

Eriol-kun…

*

Syaoran glanced down grimly at Sakura who was crying on his chest. Eriol had let out the news to them that Tomoyo had gone missing and the blue-eyed boy had disappeared after that. 

"Why is this happening, Syaoran? I don't want anything bad to happen to Tomoyo-san…" Sakura continued to sob. Syaoran nodded, gently tracing those amber tresses of his girlfriend, "I wished that, too." He whispered softly.

"Hey creature!" The familiar and irritating voice cried out from behind. Syaoran turned around, letting out a sigh as the sight of Sallie reached his eyes.

"What is it, Kimosos?" He asked annoyingly. Sallie looked down at the sobbing Sakura before frowning, "Where's that 'snowman'?" Syaoran shrugged, "I don't have any idea. He ran off soon after coming back to Shades…Why?"

"Oh I've just gotten two tickets to a concert and I was thinking--" Sallie was being cut off when Syaoran snatched away the tickets from her hand. 

"Hey give that back!" She yelled.

"CUT IT OUT, WILL YOU!?" Syaoran barked. Sallie turned silent, face red with anger.

"Don't you understand? Tomoyo is now gone. We don't know where is she. Eriol is somewhere out there finding her. He's worried dead about Tomoyo and here you are, always trying to destroy every time that stands in your way of chasing Eriol!" Syaoran's face reddened with anger, "You're always so childish. You're always trying to win the heart of Eriol even though you know you can't. Why can't you wake up!? WHY!?"

"OH YOU SHUT UP! What do you know!? You know nothing!!! I love Eriol! And I don't care a heck about Tomoyo! When you love somebody, you must show him how much you love him!" Sallie retorted back.

"Well then you're wrong! When you love somebody, you wish him the best of his happiness, even if his happiness is with another girl! If Eriol is happy being with Tomoyo, why don't you let him off!? WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH!? You say you're in love with Eriol but that's nothing but a lie! You don't love Eriol! You're just trying to win him over because you're jealous that he likes somebody more than you! WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH!? WHY!?!?" Syaoran yelled.

Silence.

"Sallie…if you really love Eriol, you should give him the happiness he wants. He's happy being with Tomoyo so let him be. Why destroy his happiness? Why destroy everything that he has in his heart? Will you only be happy when you take away his happiness? Will you only be happy when he starts to cry?" Sakura asked softly with dried tears still clinging on to her face.

Sallie remained silent, dropping her head down.

"Sallie, I'm sure when you're young, you've read some beautiful fairytale romance, haven't you? Everybody is always anxious to see the two lovers get together. Now the situation we're having is the same. Eriol and Tomoyo are the two lovers. And then you're there to break up everything. The fairytale ends in an ugly way and everybody will blame you. Do you want to see such a beautiful fairytale come to an end in this way?" Syaoran asked in a softer way.

Dead silence.

"…I…I don't know." Sallie finally whispered.

"Sallie, I admit I hate you a lot because you're always standing in the way of my best friend's life. You're always trying to take away Eriol's happiness. He was always cold and unfriendly until he met Tomoyo. But I believe that everybody is a good person. There is no wrong, there is no right. Just two stands holding different opinions. I know you're not totally heartless. If you really love Eriol, let him be with the girl he really loves." Syaoran finished with a pair of sorrowful eyes.

Sallie looked down to the ground.

"…I…" That was all she could manage.

Sakura smiled, giving Sallie a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. 

"Every good girl deserves a good guy. Find the guy you truly love. I know you will." Sakura said. Sallie remained silent.

__

Perhaps…

Perhaps all this while I was just blindly following the wrong path…

Perhaps Eriol was not the right guy for me…

[ Find the guy you truly love. I know you will. ]

…The guy I truly love…

Someone who will be there when I'm down…

Sallie looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura. Thank you, Syaoran. I know what to do now."

*

"TOMOYO! TOMOYO!" Eriol yelled at the top of his lungs as he scanned the vast plains for the amethyst-eyed girl.

__

Where could Skrichey bring her to?

Surely not any crowded places…

Caves? The sea? Some kind of deserted houses?

He fell onto the ground in despair.

__

There are too many places…I can't…I can't possibly tell exactly which place she'll be in…

"Tomoyo…" As he called her name, his heart wrenched for the thousandth time and his fingers despairingly dug into the sand. 

"God…please…please don't do this to me…" His mind was throbbing with intense pain, his heart was wrenching just with the thought of Tomoyo. He needed to find her…He had to…

__

This…

This is just another crossroad in my life…

Just like how Dad died…In the end…In the end I got through it…

But…

Now that I've reached another crossroad…

For the first time…

I don't know where to go anymore…

He didn't know how it happened. It just came. 

The tears…

One by one, they rolled down his sorrowful face before he starting crying hard in his hands. 

The last time he cried was 5 years ago when his Dad died before his eyes. There was nothing he could do. Now everything was the same again. 

He was crying all over again. And there was nothing he could do.

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Yay! Finally updated it! Waited long? Yupperz! I finally finished this chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Yayayayayay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eriol is crying!!!! Wahahaha….So let's see…Hmm…Sallie isn't that bad at all now, eh? Well, maybe some of you will still hate her but she's trying…What about Skrichey? We'll see on the next chappie! Bye for now!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

__


	30. Dreams close to reality

The Snowman and The Swallow

Hiyaz! Next chappie on the run!!! Let's see how Eriol handle with the tears in here…WAHAHAH! I luv this, man! And I was kinda lazy and wanted to write this chappie tomorrow but I guess I didn't have the time…so here it is.

R n r

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

"I'm worried. Hiiragizawa has been strangely quiet these days. Even when I call him those names that he used to detest, he no longer whacks me with a pillow or call me an airhead block." Syaoran said with a worried frown acrossed his forehead. 

Both he and Sakura were standing outside the shared dorm of him and the blue-eyed boy. Once again, Eriol had locked himself in the room and disallowed anybody to enter. 

Sakura sighed, "He's devastated." Syaoran nodded, brushing a few amber locks off his eyes, "I know, I know. After all, he does love Tomoyo."

"Does he knows of his own feelings?" Sakura questioned. Syaoran shook his head, "I doubt so. He may seems mature but he's denser than anybody could be." Sakura frowned, "So what does he think of Tomoyo as?" 

"A friend." Syaoran replied with a breath of sigh, "Though his heart is arguing with his mind. And the problem now is, Eriol wants to search for Tomoyo himself and isn't willing to let the police know about this. This world is huge and Tomoyo is just one person out there. How on Earth is Hiiragizawa gonna do that?"

"We've gotta help him." Sakura said, eyebrows knitted together, "and Tomoyo." Syaoran nodded, "But Eriol doesn't want to get the help of the police though he seriously needs their assistance in order to find Tomoyo."

"…Fine if Eriol doesn't want to get the police…" Sakura muttered.

Silence.

"Syaoran, the only person who can help Eriol now is himself." Sakura said, getting serious, "I've heard about this theory where one can communicate with another through the mind if they are closely related. Perhaps Eriol can try reaching Tomoyo." 

Syaoran looked at the emerald-eyed girl and nodded grimly, "I've heard about this kind of mind-reaching thing. It does happens."

"We should get Eriol to try." Sakura said. 

"But…how the hell do we get Eriol to open up his door?" Syaoran demanded. 

"Eriol bought the combination lock from the school store, didn't he?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, "Yeah." 

"So that means only somebody have the key to the combination lock." Sakura's eyes gleamed with hope. 

Syaoran snapped his fingers, "The storekeeper!"

*

"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran exclaimed as he barged through the door once it was opened by the storekeeper. Sakura waited outside, fingers locked in a prayer.

Like the thousandth time, Eriol was curled into a ball, burying his head in his hands and hiding in a corner the room.

He didn't stir. Didn't move.

"Eriol!" Syaoran tried again, squatting beside the motionless boy, shaking his friend's shoulder, "Eriol! Please! Hear me out!"

A slight stir but that was all.

"Eriol! Listen! Don't you want to find Tomoyo!?" He tried for the third time, hoping to catch his attention. It did, somehow, once he mentioned the name 'Tomoyo'.

Blue eyes looked up into amber ones.

Silence.

"How?" He managed to whisper. Syaoran's eyes softened. He could tell that Eriol was on the verge of crying. His voice was hoarse and it seems that it took all of his strength to speak a stable word.

"I don't know if this can work but it all lies in your hands now." Syaoran started to explain, "Have you ever heard of this mind-reaching theory before? Where two person closely related can reach each other's mind and speak to each other?" 

Eriol slowly nodded.

"Well," Syaoran continued, "It's been proven somehow that it works. I don't know about you and Tomoyo or how closely related the two of you are. But in anyway, you just have to give this a try."

"…….So…what do I do?" He hesitatingly asked.

"Talk to her, baka! Say whatever you want to say to her! The words you feel from the bottom of your heart!" Syaoran's eyes got serious, "Just give it a shot, Eriol. This is the only way to find out where she is." 

Eriol looked surprised.

__

Talk to her?

He hesitated before looking up. 

"I guess…I guess I could give it a try…"

*

__

I'm hungry…I'm thirsty…I'm cold…

Am I gonna die?

Tomoyo silently thought to herself as she hid in the corner of the small wooden room. She hadn't been eating since the past 12 hours nor had she tasted any sip of water. She felt cold…tired…and desperate to get out of this horrid place.

__

Eriol…I'm scared…

A tear trickled down her cheek as she pulled her jacket closer to herself, eyes closing into darkness. She was alone. There was nowhere she could go to, nobody in sight she could run to. 

She had never been so frightened in her life before.

__

( Tomoyo! )

…Eriol-kun?

( Tomoyo! Where are you!? ) 

Eriol-kun! 

( Tomoyo, please, tell me where are you! )

I…I don't know! I'm scared…

( Tomoyo…Please tell me where are you…I need to find you… )

I…I think I'm somewhere in a small wooden room…I'm surrounded by four walls here and I never got the chance to see the outside…

( I'll find you, Tomoyo. Wait for me. I'll be there. ) 

I'm scared…and it's so cold in here…I don't know what to do…

( Don't be afraid, Tomoyo. I'll get you out soon enough, you'll see. )

Eriol-kun…

( Wait for me. Please, Tomoyo… I'll be there…I promise. )

Eriol…I'm cold…It's so cold in here…

( Cold? )

I'm cold…

( Tomoyo? )

Eriol…I don't wanna be in here…

( Tomoyo… )

"Hiiragizawa?" 

__

( Tomoyo! Please answer me! TOMOYO! TOMOYO!!! ) 

"ERIOL, WAKE UP, PLEASE!" 

His eyes snapped opened. 

"Thank the Gods! You gave us a fright, Hiiragizawa! We both thought you'll never wake up again!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

Eriol blinked.

"…W-What…What happened?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know! You closed your eyes and started to drift away! I should be the one asking you what happened!" Syaoran said with a worried look.

Eriol shook his head, "…I…I saw Tomoyo…" 

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"You mean you really communicated with her? You reached her mind?" Sakura queried anxiously. 

The blue-eyed boy touched his forehead, "I…don't know…Perhaps it was all a dream." 

"I don't think so." Sakura commented, standing up, "I think you really reached her mind. What did she say?"

__

Eriol…I'm cold…

__

I don't wanna be in here…

Eriol stood up suddenly, "I've got to find her!" 

"Hiiragizawa! You know where she is!?" Syaoran yelled after the running boy.

"I saw her in my mind! I know where she is!" Eriol shouted back and ran out of the Shades exit.

*

She blinked, rubbing her eyes.

Was it just a dream? Or did she really heard Eriol?

__

( Wait for me. Please, Tomoyo… I'll be there…I promise. )

A single tear rolled down once again as she wiped it away.

She prayed it was real. 

__

Please let it be real…Please…

*

__

I've seen that place before…A small wooden room…Tomoyo said she was cold in there…with many white boxes surrounding her… 

His eyes widened in shock. He remembered that place. The room stored with ice! The ice pack room! Eriol recalled the time when Skrichey had locked his mother in there after his father died and how he had to get the police to locate that place for him. By the time the police had gotten his mother out, she was almost on the verge of being frozen to death. 

__

Eriol…I'm cold…I don't wanna be in here…

"No…" He whispered as he closed his eyes in despair, letting the horrible truth hit him. 

"I have to get Tomoyo out…I have to…Before she…" He continued running, tears welling in his eyes as he ran towards the train station.

"Tomoyo…wait for me." He whispered as he quickly caught the train to the north. 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!

Not much of a cliffhanger but hang on to this fic, eh? 

Guess things are kinda brewing up in here…I'm not much of a suspense writer so forgive the lame language that I used sometimes.

Niway, drop a review, ne?

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


	31. I'll Find You

The Snowman and The Swallow

Elloz! I'm back with the 31st chapter! Hopefully Eriol is gonna find Tomoyo in here!!! Let's pray! *clasp my hands in a prayer* ..:: please let Tomoyo be found! Don't let her die! ::.. Hey, I'm the writer! So let us make this chapter a more better one!!!!!!

*well…hopefully a better one.* grins 

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

__

Please let me out of here…

Please…

She was shivering as the temperature around her started to drop. Her jacket was no longer any use to her and she was on the verge of falling into a long sleep anytime. She was hungry, she needed the energy but Skrichey never came by again.

__

I can't fall asleep…

If I do…perhaps I'll never get out of here anymore…

I'm cold…and hungry…

A single tear dripped from her eye as she cuddled herself closer. She longed to get out of this horrid place. She longed to see Eriol again…

Her brain finally stop registering and darkness clouded around her head. Before she knew it, she closed her eyes and drifted somewhere far away…far away into a place where she was no longer sure how to turn back. 

*

"Boss, he's coming." 

Skrichey's eyes narrowed and his lips changed into a smirk.

"Very well. Once he enters, grab him and make sure he doesn't escapes. When that happens, I'll get all the properties his family have. And I'll be rich! And he'll be suffering!" Skrichey said with his eyes focused on the skies. 

"But Boss, what about his girlfriend?" Skrichey's accomplice-in-crime, Davio, asked. 

Skrichey's dark eyes gleamed, "I'll get her to work for me. Once after that Hiiragizawa perishes in my hands." 

"Y-You're gonna kill that Hiiragizawa!? But we'll have trouble with the police in this way!" Davio cried out.

"Ah, don't worry about that, Davio. I've planned every step of ours carefully. Everything should be safe. We'll leave for Canada once everything's over. The police will have no idea how to track us then. We'll take all of Hiiragizawa's properties and leave this place." Skrichey said. 

Davio nodded unsurely, "Alright…"

*

"TOMOYO!" 

His legs quickly took him to the place where he remembered clearly. The ice pack room located in the heart of a construction site. It was never being rebuilt or demolished after years. 

__

Tomoyo…wait for me…please…

Expertly, he jumped over the many obstacles lying in his way along the construction site and he soon reached the end of it, where the ice pack room stood. 

"TOMOYO!" He shouted as he barged through the easily-loosened door. His eyes desperately scanned the wooden cold room. 

Nothing.

"This can't be…But I thought I saw her here…" He took a step forward, eyeing the scene around when his eyes caught something white stuck onto the wall with a knife.

__

"If you want her, come get her."

- Skrichey

"Get her? BUT WHERE!?" He shouted in frustration as he immediately took off for the place he thought would be possible. Seriously, he didn't know where. But he just had to find her…

__

If you want her, come get her…

Those words ran over his mind again and again. His heart pained every second and his head throbbed terribly every time he thought of her. 

__

Where could she be!? WHERE!?!? His mind was almost screaming at him and his legs were about to give way from all this exhaustive runs earlier on. 

__

( I don't wanna be in here… I wanna go back… ) 

A tear rolled from his eyes as he heard her voice. He knew she was waiting for him. He knew she was crying and was afraid of everything. Another tear dropped as he pictured her in his mind. Those familiar amethyst eyes that always smiled at him, the beam she kept on her face when he kept quiet, the cheerful character she always had with her.

__

"But even a snowman can smile, too. Why won't you?"

"This world is filled with hatred. But look around us, Eriol, there's so many things in this world to rejoice about. There's still so much things to be happy about."

"You're just a snowman, ne, Eriol?" 

"If you don't have dreams, does that means you don't have a life, too, Eriol?"

"Why don't you teach me how to play the piano, Eriol?" 

"Arigatou gozaimasu! You're the best, Eriol-kun!"

"Just treat it as a memoir from me. Well, you know, if I die or something." 

"You've got to cherish everything you've got every moment. You never know when you're gonna lose one of them. That's why its important to stay happy always."

More tears dropped and he finally ended up desperately trying to wipe those tears away. He remembered all the kind words she had said to him, those wonderful words he had kept in his heart and had never forgotten a word about it. 

__

Cherish everything I've got? That I'll never know till I lose one of them? 

He stopped in his tracks, falling onto the ground in tears. 

__

That I'll never know till I lose one of them…

Those crystalline tears rolled down slowly and sank into the white fine sand. His eyes were welled up with tears, his vision was turning misty but he didn't care. 

__

I'm…I'm so stupid…

*

"Boss. She's waking." Davio said to the dark-eyed man. Skrichey nodded as he signalled Davio to exit out of the room they were in. Skrichey knelt down before Tomoyo whose eyes were slowly straining to open.

"I see you're awake." He said, standing up again. Tomoyo blinked, adjusting to the bright vision around.

"Your lover will be here soon." His eyes gleamed, "So don't worry while I finish him off." 

A tear fell from her eye but she was too tired to retort back so she kept silent. 

"You're too weak, huh?" He said with a smirk, "Once he's dead, I'll get you to work for me. I'll have you everyday and that Hiiragzawa shall die in hell."

"Y-You're…heartless…" She somehow managed to raise her voice above a whisper. 

"Of course I am! Revenge is always heartless but it has a bittersweet taste to it in the end!" Skrichey stated, grinning as he reached for the door knob.

"Now be a good girl and stay here while I entertain your sweetheart."

*

Something reached his mind.

A picture of the crystalline sea.

He stopped in his tracks. 

The sea?

He turned around, eyes narrowing in a dangerous way before his legs took off for the Northern Sea. His eyes wore a determined look. He knew he had to find her…

Before…

Before he lost the thing that he had took for granted in the past.

*

"Tomoyo!" He shouted, crossing the sandy paths of the northern sea. His eyes scanned the surroundings and immediately settled upon the lighthouse in the distance. Without thinking, his feet immediately headed for the destination he had in place.

He was getting too tired…and exhausted…

But he willed his heart to go on whenever he thought of Tomoyo. 

He barged into the lighthouse and climbed up the flights of stairs before stopping in front of a wooden door. 

__

Please let her be in there…Please…

He prayed hard before kicking the door opened. He breathed before rushing forward.

"TOMOYO!"

He knelt down before her, cradling her weak body in his arms. 

"Tomoyo! Answer me!" He cried out worriedly, looking at her in the face. 

"Eriol-kun…" She whispered as she leant into his strong chest. Tears fell from her petal-like cheeks as she felt his arms embraced her. And perhaps that was the last thing she had wanted in life.

__

…She's finally here with me…After searching for so many days…she's finally here…

"Eriol…you have to go…Skrichey will come soon…" Her amethyst eyes filled with tears met his. 

"I don't care." He murmured.

"…You shouldn't have come…Skrichey will find you…" She started crying all over again, arms encircling Eriol with an indescribable pain written on her face. 

"I don't care, too." He said again, eyes meeting hers, "I promised you I will find you, didn't I? I won't break my promise." A tear uncontrollably fell from his eye but he didn't bother wiping it away.

"I was scared…" She whispered as he brought her to his arms again, letting her cry her tears out. 

"I'm here now…You don't have to be. I'll get you out of here." Eriol said, his eyes now blurred with tears as he stood up, holding her hands in his. 

"You're alright, aren't you?" He asked with a worried look on his face, "Were you cold just now? Are you hungry?" 

She nodded, "But it's alright…I'm fine now."

He nodded, quickly taking her hand and rushing out of the room, "We've got to get out of here before he comes."

They ran down the stairs in a hurry, exiting out of the lighthouse soon enough. Once outside, they quickly made their way through the sandy paths but not before hearing a gunshot. 

"MWAHAHAHAH!" 

It was Skrichey standing at a far distance before them.

"Trying to get out of here!? NOT A CHANCE!" He laughed hysterically and aimed the gun at Eriol before pressing the trigger.

"NOOOO!" Tomoyo cried out. 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!

Kinda of like a cruel way to end a chappie but it doesn't matter coz I'm gonna continue it on the next chappie!

Yay! Tomoyo finally found Eriol! Or was it Eriol who founded Tomoyo? ^_^ Watever! Just r n r!

Arigatou

As always

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one! 


	32. Please don't leave me

The Snowman and The Swallow

ELLOZ! FINALLY the long awaited chapter is up! We'll see where Skrichey's long-distance shot landed at! ..:: dreads at that thought ::.. WAH! ..:: cries ::.. PLEASE DUN LET ANIBODY DIE, MYSTERIO000!!!!!!!!! 

(=^_^=)

R n r!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!

*

Eriol landed on the ground, his back ripping with the pain of the impact. But strangely, he felt nothing more than that. He opened his eyes dreadfully, expecting the worst. 

__

No…This…This can't be…

Tomoyo was right before him, her face wearing a look of intense pain as she closed her eyes in submission, letting her head rest on Eriol's chest. Eriol shakingly lifted up his hands and saw blood stained everywhere. 

__

No………no…… Please…Please don't let it be what I think…

"T-Tomoyo…" He whispered, eyes immediately filled with tears as he sat up, cradling her head in his hands carefully. 

"Tomoyo…Tomoyo…Please…open your eyes…" He said with little ounce of strength left. He couldn't think, couldn't feel. His brain was no longer working right. 

Her eyelids flickered before they struggled to open. 

Amethyst met dark azure.

"W-Why?" He hoarsely whispered, now openly crying before her, "Why did you do that?" She weakly let out a smile, using her last ounce of strength to lift her hand to touch his face.

"Because I wanted to protect you…" 

And her hand dropped, eyes finally closing into darkness but not before allowing a single tear to roll down. 

"No……" Eriol hugged her closer to himself, "This can't be…"

His fiery eyes slitted at Skrichey who was now laughing hysterically. 

"SKRICHEY, YOU BASTARD!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!" He yelled with anguish and hatred in his voice. 

Skrichey was about to take a step forward when a gun shot rang out.

Eriol watched in silence as Skrichey soon fell to the ground, his legs injured by the shot from behind. 

"ERIOL!"

"HIIRAGIZAWA!"

Blue eyes looked up as Syaoran and Sakura came running to him in a hurry, followed by a bunch of policemen holding on to Skrichey.

__

It's…It's finally over…

He dropped his head, tears rolling down endlessly as he embraced the motionless Tomoyo in his hands. He finally stood up, carrying Tomoyo in his arms. Dreary blue eyes met those shocked amber and emerald ones. 

"TOMOYO!?" Sakura screamed, shocked at the situation of her friend. 

Syaoran gaped before turning into a grim look, "Call the ambulance, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up.

"NOW! WE'VE GOT TO GET TOMOYO TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!" Syaoran ordered. 

*

"LET ME GO!!! I'VE GOT TO SEE HER!!!" Eriol struggled against Syaoran's strong arms, preventing him from entering the operation room. 

"JUST COOL IT, ERIOL! SHE'LL BE FINE!" Syaoran yelled. Eriol finally dropped to the ground in despair. 

"She won't be fine…" He leant back on the wall with pain written all over his face, "I was the one who got her into this…It's all my fault…" 

Syaoran looked down sympathetically at Eriol before sitting down beside him on the ground. 

"Eriol…Did you ever wondered why she had done that?" The amber-eyed boy asked softly. 

"She said she wanted to protect me…" He lowered his head, tears welling once more in his eyes. 

"And that's because she loves you, isn't it?" Syaoran made it sound like a statement more than a question.

Silence as a sob was heard soon enough.

"I don't know…" Eriol finally whispered, crying all over again.

"And you love her, isn't it?" He asked the question again which Eriol had denied every time. 

He looked up into those comforting amber eyes, "…I don't know…" 

"You do love her, Eriol…Trust me. You were always so cold and so emotionless. Everybody feared you and called you a 'snowman'. But who was the one who changed it all? Tomoyo. She was the one who showed you that life is not only about hatred and vengeance and that life is still something meaningful after all. She showed you how to smile, how to be happy and you dare say you aren't happy being with her?" 

Syaoran continued, "And if you didn't love her, why had you gone searching for her for so many hours non-stop when she was missing? Wasn't it because you wanted to find her and see her again? Wasn't it because you love her and couldn't wait to feel her again?"

__

I love her…I DO love her…I was always so afraid that I would wake up one day and see her gone…I was always so protective of her, making sure that she was always safe…I was always so cold and all…But she always managed to make me smile not matter what…

Tears continued to fall endlessly as the truth hit him.

"I'm so stupid, aren't I?" He finally managed to say the words he had kept in his heart for so long, "I never knew…" He began to choke on his words, more tears spilling out, "And now it's too late…"

"It's never too late to tell someone your feelings, Eriol…" Sakura finally said, looking at those crying blue eyes, "When Tomoyo wakes up, tell her you love her." 

"She won't wake up…" He said dreadfully. 

"Eriol…You have to believe in her…She's a strong girl…She'll get through this…Believe her…" Syaoran comforted as Eriol continued crying on the shoulders of the amber-eyed boy. 

"It's alright, Eriol…" Syaoran said, patting the blue-eyed boy on the back. 

__

I really hope everything's alright…

Hours soon passed when the operation door finally opened. The three friends sprang up from the ground, rushing towards the surgeon. 

"Doctor, how is she!?" Eriol asked anxiously, eyes full of indescribable expression.

The doctor lifted off his face mask, bowing down his head.

"She…She needs a miracle to survive. It all depends on her now."

*

"Tomoyo…" Eriol whispered as he held her hand in his. She looked so peaceful lying on the bed, eyes closed and dreaming somewhere, perhaps. 

"Tomoyo…Please wake up…I've so much that I want to tell you…" He murmured, leaning forward to watch her serene face. 

She didn't move. 

"Tomoyo…I promise I won't let you go once you wake up…" He vowed, his hand brushing those dark tresses off from her closed eyes. 

"You know what? I'm here still praying that you will wake up. I believe you will…" He dipped his head, "But what if you don't? I'll lose you forever…"

"I'm so blind in the past…Not to see how much you meant to me…You told me to cherish everything that I have because I'll never know how much it meant until I lose it. I never took that sentence for consideration. Wasn't I so stupid?" He murmured.

"You were always there to make me smile, make me laugh…You were the one who showed me that life isn't just about hatred and that it consists of so much more than that…Laughter, joy, smiles and happiness…"

His eyes softened.

"Wake up, won't you? I still have so much things to do with you…So much things to tell you…" 

__

She needs a miracle to survive…

"I'll keep praying for a miracle, Tomoyo…" Eriol whispered, "Don't leave me yet…"

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!!!

Yay! I've finally quit my usual cliffy endings! But I guess I got you guys hanging whether Tomoyo will die OR not…

..:: TEARS ::..

DUN DIE, TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!! ERIOL WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU!!!!!!!

R n r!!!!! 

As always,

Mysterio000

Ps. The almighty one!


	33. Praying for a Miracle

The Snowman and The Swallow

Yippee! 33th chapter up! Eh…some pple think this is the last chappie but I just wanna say that will be about 3 chapters more to go or so…Whatever that is. IT'S GONNA END!!!!!! :'( wahAHAHA… ..::CRIES::..

Niway r n r, yah?

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!

*

"Her condition doesn't look too good. I guess when she was locked in the ice pack room, her immune system has already weakened, though there wasn't any symptoms yet. And because she hasn't eaten for days, I'm afraid her recovery chance doesn't look too good either. She doesn't have enough energy to survive through this ordeal. And she's suffering from too much loss of blood. That's why I'm not sure if she can pull through this." The doctor said, eyeing the three friends before him.

"Now, it's up to herself and you guys to help her. She needs the care and comfort. Try to speak to her everyday. She'll somehow hear you and pull through this whole thing." The doctor focused his gaze on Eriol, whose eyes were still rather red from crying all night.

"Thank you so much, doctor." Sakura said, eyes also red from crying. Syaoran nodded solemnly as the doctor walked off. 

"Eriol…" Syaoran faced the blue-eyed boy, weakly leaning against the wall, "You're the only one who can save Tomoyo now." 

Dread clouded in those blue eyes, "But…what can I do to help?" 

"Your words…and your love." He answered simply.

*

"Tomoyo…I'm here again…" Eriol greeted softly as he sat down beside her bed. He watched her peaceful eyes closed in a dream. He slowly wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"Are you still dreaming, Tomoyo?" He asked gently, caressing her hair, "Please don't dream anymore…Open your eyes, alright?" 

No response.

"I'll keep praying…and trying…" He promised, reassuringly squeezing her hand, "I won't give up, Tomoyo…Wake up, please…I'll be waiting for you…I'll bring you to Plum Blossoms Valley again…I'll teach you the piano again…I'll tutor you on History and bring you to the fair and sit on the rides again…Just please…wake up for me…" 

She suddenly winced as the machine beside her began to beep noisily. 

"Tomoyo…?" He stood up, alarmed. "Tomoyo, what happened?" 

A group of nurses suddenly rushed in, drawing the curtains around her, shoving Eriol to aside. A doctor quickly entered the entrance, barging into the crowd of nurses. 

"What's going on?" Eriol demanded when a nurse tried to keep him out, "Please, sir, the patient is under dangerous condition. Leave the room now." 

Eriol uncertainly exited the room, his footsteps fumbling as he sank down into a seat outside the room. 

__

Under dangerous condition? 

"WHY!?" He pumped his fist on the wall hard. 

"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran came running to his friend, grabbing his hand to prevent him from destroying the wall and his hand. 

"Are you mad!?" He scolded as Eriol started to bury his head in his hands, tears coming once more. 

"Calm down, Eriol! Tomoyo will be fine!" He assured.

"SHE WON'T BE! HOW CAN SHE BE WHEN SHE'S IN THERE AND I'M OUT HERE WAITING FOR A MIRACLE WHICH DOESN'T SEEMS TO HAPPEN!?" Eriol yelled in tears. 

"Believe her, Eriol…Believe her…If you don't believe her, how can she come round?" Syaoran comforted, "God knows all things…He won't let a good girl like Tomoyo die…" 

"I'm tired of waiting for a miracle…" He said, crying in his hands. 

"It will come, Eriol…Just wait a little longer. This wait will be worth it if she wakes up in the end, won't it?" Syaoran asked gently. 

"I'll keep praying…" Eriol promised, "I will…" 

__

Please let her be alright…Please…God, don't take her away from me anymore…I can't take it if you do…

At that moment, the doctor and nurses exited from the room as Eriol rushed to him.

"How's Tomoyo!?" He demanded. 

"She's fine for now…But…" He paused, trying to find the right words, "Just keep praying for a miracle." 

__

Keep praying for a miracle!? BUT I'VE BEEN PRAYING FOR SO LONG!!! 

Eriol fell to the ground in tears, much to the amusement of the doctor. 

Silence.

The doctor knelt down before him with gentle eyes, "You're her lover, I presumed?" Eriol said nothing, just crying his heart out. 

"She needs you now. If you're going to break down at this critical time, who's going to be strong for her?" The doctor comforted, "You have to believe she will come through this ordeal. If you don't believe in her, who is going to believe in her? She trusts you the most, I presumed. She would want you to believe in her. Trust me. She's going strong now when many people would have never survived this far from a gunshot near the heart. And you know what? I think the only thing that is keeping her strong is her love for you. She knows you're waiting and she wants to see you again. So believe in her. She will come through." The doctor said before standing up, smiling softly. 

__

I think the only thing that is keeping her strong is her love for you. 

Eriol went silent as the doctor walked away with a reassuring smile given to Syaoran. 

__

If you don't believe in her, who is going to believe in her?

She trusts you the most. So believe in her. 

Eriol wiped away the tears before standing up, facing Syaoran.

"I will believe in her." He finally said, his eyes finally potraying a strong expression. Syaoran smiled, "I finally see the old Eriol back again…"

*

"Hey Tomoyo, I'm back again." Eriol said with a soft smile as he put down the bouquet of flowers beside her bed. 

"You know what? I guess the doctor's right. I have to believe in you." He leant back on the chair with a sigh, "This wait will be worth it if I get to see you again."

He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a blue rose. The one that she gave him when they were at Plum Blossoms Valley. He eyed the blue rose that had kept so many memories in it. He broke into a confident smile as he placed the blue rose alongside with the bouquet of flowers.

"Remember this rose you gave me? Everything I'm sad, I'll look at it and I'll get strong again. I'll lent this rose to you for now. Hopefully you'll recover faster, eh?" He smiled, "Of course I'll want it back when you wake up again."

__

I've got a crazy idea…

He stood up, glancing around the room before catching sight of a radio. He started operating it and from his pocket, he took out a tape. Hitting the button 'play', the familiar music rolled in.

Once Upon a Time.

"Tomoyo, I'll have to go for now but just remember that I'll be waiting for you always. Just like the boy who will wait for his swallow until she returns." He smiled, "Good bye for now." 

He gave one last longing look at Tomoyo before exiting the room, letting the music continue flowing across the room.

__

I'll be waiting for you always…Just like the boy who will wait for his swallow until she returns…

Her eyes twitched as her fingers started to move.

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!

Short one but who cares?

..:: grins ::..

Yupperz……r n r, yah? 

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!


	34. More Than I Ever Wished For

The Snowman and The Swallow

Yupperz! Finally up with the 34th chapter? The end? Most probably…one more chapter to go I think! So sad! This story had come a long way, all the way from August to December! Once again, I would like to thank all of those who had supported my fic from the start till the end and those who came in half-way to cheer me on this fic! The overwhelming reviews had been the thing that motivated me to continue writing eS&eS so I can never thank all of you enough. There are so many of you to thank that I can't name it all. Gomen for that! Demo, I will be adding an extra chapter at the Epilogue for all of you to enjoy. Don't get me wrong, this isn't the LAST chapter yet. So don't cry yet! ..::tears::.. I would also like to take this opportunity to wish all of you a Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to Final Fantasy VIII Seifer Almasy, my first idol! 

p.s. Eriol has finally melted! Who melted him? TOMOYO, DUH! All the way from the 1st chapter to the 34th! LONG WAY, EH?

R n r, keez?

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!

*

__

( Where am I…? )

She looked around. Darkness. She was lost somewhere. 

( …Darkness…? )

A blue figure caught her eyes at a corner and she immediately recognized who it was. 

( ERIOL-KUN!!! ) 

She yelled, surging forward to grab that figure but it was beginning to run away. 

( ERIOL-KUN! WAIT FOR ME PLEASE! ) 

But the figure continued to run away. 

( Eriol-kun! )

She began to break down in tears when the blue figure suddenly paused in his tracks. 

( Eh? ) 

The blue figure took a step forward, suddenly opening his mouth to speak. 

"I won't give up, Tomoyo…Wake up, please…I'll be waiting for you…I'll bring you to Plum Blossoms Valley again…I'll teach you the piano again…I'll tutor you on History and bring you to the fair and sit on the rides again…Just please…wake up for me…" 

( Eriol… ) 

Tears fell from her petal-like cheeks. 

( I'll come back, Eriol…But I'm lost…I don't know where to go… ) 

The blue figure started to run away. 

"Tomoyo, I'll have to go for now but just remember that I'll be waiting for you always. Just like the boy who will wait for his swallow until she returns." 

( ERIOL-KUN! WAIT FOR ME! ) 

She raised her hand to grab him but got nothing but air. Her legs immediately moved towards the direction he just ran towards. 

( ERIOL! PLEASE! Don't leave me alone in here! ) 

A tear seeped through her eyes. 

( Eriol-kun…I wanna go back…Don't leave me please… ) 

"Eriol-kun…" A hoarse whisper drifted out smoothly from her lips. The tape in the radio continued its beautiful melodious piano piece, reeling and reeling the tune over and over again.

A tear fell from her eye. 

"…Don't leave me…" She let out another inaudible whisper. 

*

"HIIRAGIZAWA!!!" Syaoran practically screamed as he ran into the waiting room of the hospital. Eriol was there reading a magazine but it was obvious he wasn't concentrating at all.

He looked up, eyes amused as Syaoran almost flew into the room.

"ERIOL!" He screamed again. 

"What!?" Eriol exclaimed, throwing the magazine away, afraid that Syaoran would break a horrid news to him, "Something happened to Tomoyo!?" He asked anxiously.

"YES! SHE'S AWAKE!" Syaoran whooped as he hugged a shocked Eriol, "I LOVE YOU, ERIOL! I LOVE THIS WHOLE WORLD!!!" 

"A-Awake?" He managed to choke out, those surprised blue eyes meeting those amber ones.

"YES, YES, YES!" Syaoran screamed again. Eriol stopped, those words registering in his head when his legs suddenly took off for the ward.

"TOMOYO!" Eriol yelled as he dashed into the ward. Syaoran continued to cheer as he stood outside to watch. 

*

"Doctor, how is she!?" Eriol had to control himself with all his might to keep from screaming. The doctor smiled as the nurses exited out of the room. 

"She pulled through this ordeal. The miracle you had been waiting for days had happened. She's well and fine now. But she needs some time before she wakes up." The doctor said with a grin before exiting out of the room.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol cried out with happiness tracing in his voice. He settled down beside the bed, taking her cold hand in his. But her hand was beginning to get warmer every seconds.

He could feel her fingers twitching and could tell she was struggling to wake.

"Tomoyo, wake up please. I'm so happy that I'm about to jump to the sky now but please wake up so that I can actually do that." Eriol pleaded without realizing he had cracked the first joke in his 18 years of life. 

Her eyes moved but that was all.

"Tomoyo! Please! Try to open your eyes! There's so many things waiting for you right now! I'm waiting, too! Please don't let me down!" Eriol tried again, almost to tears once more.

Amethyst met dark azure.

"TOMOYO!" He cried out as her eyes blinked, adjusting to the bright vision before her. 

There was silence for a moment when she looked at him again.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she broke into a smile.

"Eriol-kun…"

*

"SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!" The whole of Shades started running about the whole school wildly, yelling these four words. Though as infamous Tomoyo was in the past, everybody had heard of the touching romance story between her and the 'snowman' who had melted soon enough by the touch of the amethyst-eyed swallow. 

"YESSSSSSSH!" Sallie, for once, ignored her flown-in Paris dress and stood on the table of the classroom, cheering on wildly. She was overwhelmed with joy that her once-enemy had returned. She no longer hated Tomoyo now, instead, she had grown to like that girl. To Sallie, Tomoyo was a capable girl, gentle and soft enough to melt those unbeatable icicles of the snowman's heart. And after that long lecture from Syaoran days ago, Sallie had learnt that she had never liked Eriol at all and that she should stop destroying the both of them.

"Hey, Sallie! Aren't you glad!?" A handsome and tall auburn-haired boy asked as he strode into the classroom. Sallie beamed, embracing her new-found boyfriend, "Yes, yes, yes!" 

Syaoran was right about it all. The man who was always there for you will be the one you loved in the end. Jacke was there for Sallie all along, when she fell out of love with Eriol, when she was rejected umpteen times. She had finally realized that and had accepted Jacke's love. Those two had been together well ever since then. 

Jacke grinned, "Let's go to the hospital sometimes and see Tomoyo, yea?" Sallie smiled, "Good idea. And I want to say thank you to Syaoran and Sakura sometimes, too. I still think that I can never say enough 'thank-yous' to them." 

*

A sweet embrace was all that was needed to close the many words between the two of them. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol's warm and smiling eyes and she broke into a soft beam, "Ne, Eriol-kun, thank you so much." 

He nodded, dumbfounded. Now that the miracle really happened, those words that he had wanted to tell her suddenly dissolved into nowhere. 

"Well…" He started, looking into her earnest eyes, "You said you wanted to protect me…I should be the one to say thank-you. You saved my life but got yours to the edge of falling down the cliff." 

She giggled, embracing Eriol, who was the happiest man alive on Earth at the moment just to hear the familiar laughter from the woman he loved again. 

"I never regretted it." She whispered when the familiar tune of Once Upon a Time rang in her ears. She let go of Eriol, turning around to see the tape reeling in the radio. 

"That song…" She whispered. 

"It brought by a lot of memories, didn't it?" Eriol asked, smiling into those amethyst eyes. 

"Hai…and so did the blue rose you gave to me." She said, taking the stalk in her hand. "I think it is time I returned you. Thank you for your support." She giggled, hugging Eriol once more. 

"It was nothing…" That was all he could say as he embraced her wholeheartedly. 

*

"You can get the nurse off her job. I'll take care of Tomoyo myself." Eriol declared to the doctor who grinned, giving Eriol an encouraging squeeze, "I knew that long ago so I didn't assign any nurse to your sweetheart." His heart twitched and his face felt hot, "T-Thank you." He muttered before walking away.

"Oh and Mr. Hiiragizawa?" The doctor called again. He turned around, blue eyes meeting those round brown ones, "Yes?"

"Give me regards to the future Mrs. Hiiragizawa." The doctor beamed before walking away.

Red stains came to his face once more. 

"Ah, dang." Eriol muttered but not before a slow smile caught up on his lips. 

*

"Here's your apple." Eriol handed her the fruit as he placed the knife down. She eyed it before looking at Eriol, "What?" 

"For you to eat. You can't eat heavy stuff yet." He explained. She smiled, "I see. But the thing I don't understand is how come you're looking after me instead of the nurse." 

"…I called her off." He admitted shyly, his eyes not willing to look at her surprised ones.

"….And let me guess, you're gonna look after me until I recover?" She asked with a shy yet warm tone. 

"That should be it." He shrugged, finally looking up at her. 

"You don't have to do that. You still have to finish your daily assignments and projects. You don't have to waste your time looking after me." She said gently, eyes full of love and gratitude. 

"I will have the time. Don't worry." He reassured, starting to slice on an orange, eyes focusing on fruit in order to avoid her mesmerizing and shy gaze.

"Thank you, Eriol-kun." She replied with shyness tracing in her voice as she watched on intently as he sliced on the orange for her.

"…And…" He started again, "And I want to see you recover before my eyes." He looked up with the same flushing face. 

She looked surprised before she broke into a giggle, "You look cute with those eyes." She commented, oblivious that the previous comment created many red stains on his face. 

"But anyway, thank you so much." She said sincerely, "Those words mean a lot to me." 

He nodded earnestly, handling her the orange. He suddenly broke into a smile, "Interested for a stroll at the garden later?" 

She smiled, "Hai."

*

"Have you told her you love her?" Syaoran questioned as he and the blue-eyed boy stood at the corridor outside the hospital. 

"…N-Not at the moment." To which Eriol replied with shy eyes. 

"Why not?" Syaoran asked, amused.

"…I…I can't find the courage." He admitted.

"Hmm…Just do it as soon as possible, yah? I really want to see the two of you end things sweetly and lovingly." The once-matchmaker commented. 

Eriol smiled, "I will. I promised I won't let her go once she wakes up. That is a promise and I won't break it." 

"Glad to hear that."

"And…"

"Yeah?"

Eriol's gaze landed on Syaoran's questioning one.

"Thanks for being a great friend." 

The amber-eyed boy grinned, "It was nothing."

"But…thanks anyway." Those blue eyes were full of sincerity and friendship.

Syaoran chuckled, wrapping a friendly arm around his roommate's shoulder, "Yup. You're welcome in all ways." 

Eriol smiled as the two blossomed friends made their way back to Tomoyo's ward. 

Sometimes, it really rocks to have a humorous yet loyal friend who stood by you all the way through ups and downs. And Syaoran was definitely one. 

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!

Wasn't Eriol and Tomoyo soooooooooooo sweet in here? Aw, I finally got this WAFFY chapter up! Cute, eh? My whole leg was shaking with excitement as I write the parts where Tomoyo wakes again. WHOPPEE! Aren't Syaoran and Eriol so goooooood friends? I really admired this kind of loyalty and friendship! Well, that's all for today's chappie. Watch out for the next one four days later! *If you're observant, you should noticed by now that I update 4 days later unless something crops up disastrously.* HOPEFULLY NOT!

Niway, spare the WAFFyness of this chapter but hope you enjoy anyway.

R n r!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one! 

__


	35. Those Three Words!

The Snowman and The Swallow

Yippee! Up with the chapter many anticipated for! Hmm…MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YAAAAA!!! AND HOPE THE NEW YEAR BRINGS YOU MANY GOLDEN WISHES! Lastly, THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IT WAS THE THING THAT MADE MY FIC COME SO FARRRRRRRR!!!!!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASUUUUUUU!!!!!

..::bows while tipping off the red cowboy hat::

LOOOOOOOVE AND HUUUUUUUGS,

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!

  
**

"Are you feeling better?" Eriol asked as he wheeled Tomoyo into the garden. Amethyst eyes met with his concerned blue eyes and smiled, "I'm feeling much better already. Thank you." She said with the same shy yet warm tone in her voice again.

"Nadeshikos…?" Eriol looked at the bunch of growing Nadeshikos at a corner. Those flowers were blossoming beautifully and it easily took anybody's breath away. "Suteki da ne?" Tomoyo asked, smiling up at her loved one. 

"Yes it is…" Eriol replied, nodding. He continued wheeling her deeper in the breath-taking garden, with many variety of beautiful flowers growing alongside the path. Every now and then, butterflies would fly around the couple, creating a loving atmosphere.

"Ne, they seems to take a liking to you…" Tomoyo giggled, pointing to the blue butterfly on Eriol's shoulder. He smiled as another pink one landed on her fingers, "The same goes to you, too." She laughed heartily as they continued their journey into the garden.

"Aren't those flowers beautiful?" She asked, pointing to those blue roses growing beside the pond. Eriol nodded, his eyes twinkling as he made his way forward, bending to pick out a perfect blue rose. "Here." He said as he handed her the rose. She smiled, accepting it, "Thank you. Although I think it is illegal to do that." 

Eriol shrugged, "They can't do much to me if they found out." Tomoyo laughed, pinching Eriol lightly on the arm, "Nobody can do anything to you!" He smiled, continuing to wheel her deeper into the garden. 

__

Nobody can do anything to me…but you…You changed my life…That's the only thing nobody can do. Eriol thought as they continued silently into the garden. 

"Eriol-kun…?" 

"Hmmm?" He looked down at her. 

"Will you…Will you bring me to Plum Blossoms Valley again when I recover?" She asked meekly. 

He smiled, "Of course."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you…" She whispered, turning her attention back to the scenery.

Another round of silence but still with the tender atmosphere rising in the air. 

"Eriol-kun?" She asked again.

"Mmm?" 

"I…" She began but didn't know how to continue. 

"What is it, Tomoyo?"

"Would it…Would it be alright if…" She hesitated. Eriol knelt before her, looking into her equally earnest eyes, "What is it, Tomoyo?"

"When I was unconscious…I…My last wish was to be with you…And…" She paused, trying to find the right words, "I had a dream…and…" She looked shyly into his sincere eyes, "Is it alright if you bring me to the beach to fly a kite?"

He stopped when he broke into a smile, "Is that all you want?"

She nodded, "That's the last wish I want."

"Last?" He smiled gently, "It won't be the last. Come on, I'll bring you to the beach now."

"B-But the nurses--" Tomoyo protested.

"Ah, heck. The nurses can't do anything to me." He replied with the same stubborn attitude.

She giggled.

*

"I didn't know you can fly a kite so well!" Tomoyo gushed as she watched the kite Eriol was handling flying high in the blue skies. He nodded, beginning to unreel more lstring, "Want a chance?"

She nodded, "Is it alright?" 

"That's what we're here for, isn't it?" He said with a soft smile, handing her the kite. 

"But I'll let you on a secret. I know nothing about flying a kite!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she struggled with the kite. He let out a small chuckle as he stood behind her, his hands assisting her with the kite. 

"Unreel my string." Eriol said as Tomoyo did as she was told. The kite began to fly higher than ever but was somehow getting out of control. 

"Eriol! Help!" Tomoyo cried out as those supportive hands tug on the kite, pulling back a little, "Just pull back when the kite goes out of control." The blue-eyed boy instructed before letting go. 

"Ne, it's harder than I thought it would be." Tomoyo whined light-heartedly. 

He smiled, "Just treat that kite as your life. When it goes out of control, you start to hold back. When it starts to settle down with the wind, you let the air take it away and let it flow. Get what I mean?" 

Tomoyo shot him a tender smile, "I understand."

He returned the smile as both of them continued their kite-flying for almost two hours, with the dark-haired girl mostly asking for help and the blue-eyed boy supportively assisting her. 

*

"Thank you, Eriol-kun…"

He looked up at her, "Why?"

"For everything, that's why." She replied simply. 

Both of them were now strolling along the beach. Evening was beginning to settle down and many birds were flying by to get back to their home. The rays of the sun were beginning to dip down beyond the blue line of the horizon, creating a tender and magical atmosphere upon Earth. 

"Ne, Eriol-kun…" She started. 

"Hmm?" 

"…What happens if I didn't make it?" She asked, amusing him with the sudden question that he didn't expect out from her. 

Silence.

"I don't know…" He answered. That was the truth anyway. He wouldn't know what to do if she was gone, "But you did make it anyway and that's all that matters."

She smiled wholeheartedly, "Thank you."

"Are you feeling tired?" He asked with concern creasing his face. She shook her head, "I'm feeling much better already."

He nodded when he bit his lips, "…Why do you keep saying 'thank you' to me these days?"

She broke out laughing, "Because I can never thank you enough, Eriol-kun." Her eyes turned sincere and loving, "Because it was you that changed my life. It was you that added colors to my life that I thought I would never find. And it was you who made me strong enough to survive from the ordeal."

Her answer surprised him but she continued with a tender smile, "When I was on the edge of dying, I thought of you and I knew I couldn't let you down. I wanted to see you again so much that…that I knew I had to come back."

Silence.

He broke into a smile full of love and gratitude, "And you did come back." She giggled, nodding, "It was all because of you, too. That's why I can never thank 

you enough." 

He smiled a smile full of happiness and said nothing more. It was all in his smile that completed the words he had wanted to tell her from the heart.

Except for…

He cringed. 

DAMN!

"T-Tomoyo…" He started out rather shakily. Too shakily perhaps. 

"What is it?" She looked up at him, not noticing the nervousness in his voice.

"I…" 

__

TELL HER NOW, YOU GOONHEAD!

I can't…I don't have the courage…

If you have the courage to go against Skrichey just to find her, then how come you don't have the courage to tell her those words?

IT'S DIFFERENT!

Look here now. The time to tell is now. And if you don't, YOU WILL REGRET FOR LIFE!!!

ACK! SHUT UP!

I'm your blardy conscience so you don't ask me to shut up! TELL HER!

"Something you want to tell me, Eriol?" She asked, looking at him. 

He was about to say a 'never mind' when his conscience came in again. 

__

JUST DO IT, ERIOL. WE'RE BEHIND YOU ALL THE WAY! DON'T LET HER GO! 

His heart was set and his courage soon rose within him. 

"I love you."

There, simple as that. It wasn't as hard as he thought it was anyway. It was just three words after all…that meant more than any words could mean. 

He shrugged, looking at her expression which was rather unreadable. She wasn't too shock nor too please. She just looked at him with a rather…expressionless eyes.

__

Whoops. Did I do it wrong? Ah, frick. 

"I love you, too." She whispered, breaking into a smile warmer than the summer's heat. And before he knew what was going on, she was in his arms as the both of them embraced tenderly. 

"Wasn't I so dense last time?" He murmured as he held her closer in his arms.

"I don't know…" She said, giggling, looking into his soft eyes. 

He smiled, "I was dense. I didn't know how much you mean to me until now."

"But now you know. And that's all that matters." She teased, smiling brightly. 

With that, they finally closed the embrace between them, their lips meeting into a sweet and everlasting kiss that both knew would last for eternal and perhaps longer than that.

And as the sun finally dipped down into the blue sea beyond, allowing the first stars to peek through the blankets of night sky, nothing could be more perfect than that to complete this beautiful and tender love. 

It was all in the touch of an angel that flew down like a swallow, to melt the icicles of a frozen snowman in the winter. And perhaps it was all destined to be, that the snowman and the swallow finally lived happily ever after. 

THE END 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

YESSSSSSSSSH! DONE WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!! 

Please note: There will be an epilogue if you guys want it. I don't know. But for the mean time, just be happy with the final chappie, yah? 

YEAH! FINALLY THE END! AND JUST IN TIME FOR THE NEW YEAR AND HOPEFULLY, IT IS STILL IN TIME FOR A LATE CHRISTMAS! *grins* HAPPY XMAS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

LOVE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND THANK YOUUU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR OVERWHELMING SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS FICCCC!

Can never thank all of you enough!

XxxooxxxX

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one! FOREVER AND ALWAYS!


	36. Epilogue : Once Upon a Time

The Snowman and The Swallow

ELLLOOOOOZZZZZZ! Yay! Finally the epilogue! ENJOY, YAH? 

__

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

**

__

Once upon a time there lived a boy

He was always cold and alone

Something told him he was missing something

But he never knew what

"Tomoyo?" 

"Hmm?"

Her soft amethyst eyes looked into his gentle blue ones and smiled. It was always wonderful to have the familiar gaze placed on her and it was perhaps the sweetest thing to hear him speak her name. 

"Nothing…" 

She giggled as her fingers intertwined with his. Both of them were strolling along the deserted shore of the beach as the dissolving rays of the sun were beginning to set. The two of them had been together for a year now ever since their beautiful love story that took place that moment. They had been closer than ever and their love for each other had grown fonder each day. 

Tomoyo breathed in the fresh sea breeze of the settling evening. It was always beautiful to be out here for a walk especially with the one she loved. She let out a happy sigh, gazing tenderly at Eriol. She always loved it when he called her name for apparently no reason and looked away with flushes on his face. It was always the same story but she found it cuter each time. 

__

Day by day, his tears flow gently

He didn't know how to stop the pain

He was confused to everything that hurt him

The many daggers that pierced his heart

"Ne, Eriol-kun…" 

"Hmm?" He let out a soft murmur, looking into her earnest eyes. 

"Don't you get sick of me sometimes?" She asked the question so suddenly that it made him amused for a moment. But it didn't took him long for a smile to form on his face. 

"…Do you ever get sick of the sunshine?" He teased, eyes twinkling with love and all. She broke into a smile. It was always the same old answer to the same old question. But she knew he always mean it. 

So with that, they continued their quiet stroll hand-in-hand along the beautiful shore. But it was not before Eriol's conscience kicked in again like it did one year ago. 

__

Eriol…You know you're supposed to do something.

DON'T STRESS ME ALREADY!

You know you have to do it!

SHUT UP! This is so frickin' hard! 

…ERIOL! IM YOUR--

I know, I know! My blardy conscience, eh? I KNOW! SO SHUT UP!

AH, HIIRAGIZAWA--

That's it! I'm not doing it!

But you loved her!

He paused in his tracks, his mind twirling endlessly with his conscience screaming in him. He let out a sigh which went unnoticed by Tomoyo.

__

Yea, I know…

So?

…I just can't, alright?

………Come on, she's been waiting for the question for a long time…

No, she hasn't.

Ah, whatever. Just do it, ALRIGHT!?

No. 

Frick.

Shut up. 

Alright. 

With those endless thoughts, he continued his quiet walk with Tomoyo along the shore. But his conscience always kicked in when he least expected it to. It almost drove him mad. 

__

Once upon a time there was a soaring swallow

She was always flying high up 

Something told her that she was missing something

So she continued her search

"T-Tomoyo?" He started out nervously, placing his hands in his pockets. 

"Hmm?" She looked up. 

"I…"

__

YESH, THAT'S IT, ERIOL!!! GO ON, GO ON! 

"I'm…" He almost choke on his words before he finished the sentence off adruptly, "I'm hungry." 

__

Ah damn! It's not supposed to come out that way!

SEE!? IT'S YOUR FRICKIN' FAULT!

ACK, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She let out a giggle before squeezing his hand, "Why don't we get some ice cream? We'll see if there's any shop around, alright?"

"A-Alright…" He muttered. She was about to pull him to a nearby shop when he paused.

"Eh…There's another…thing…" He started out shakily, his throat suddenly running dry. 

__

AH, COME ON, ERIOL! YOU'RE NOT SO WEAK, ARE YOU!?

I'm not a superman, for your information, blardy conscience!!!

…Fine.

"What is it then?" She asked patiently, knowing it was making hard for Eriol since it was obvious he was stuttering all over.

"…Actually…" He continued. Ack! Why did he feel like collapsing on the ground right at this moment!? 

__

Day by day, her tears flow gently

She couldn't find the thing she was missing

But she never gave up on her faith 

Though pain continued to haunt her heart

"Actually?" She asked, confused when he paused in between his words.

__

DON'T STOP THERE NOW, YOU GOON HEAD!!!

I can't do this!

Just blardy ask one sentence, you dumb ass!

It's more than a sentence! What if she says no? What if she says --

What if she says 'yes'? 

Then I'll be a happy man!

So then be a happy man!

What if she says 'no'? I'll be a sad man, dumb bell!

…Ack. You're hopeless, used-to-be-snowman. 

Shut your ass up! I'm dying right now!

"Tomoyo…This is hard…" He fidgeted, looking down at his feet when he felt warmth circling around his fingers. He looked up into her loving eyes as she smiled, "You know you can tell me anything…"

__

Come on…this is your chance…

…She will say 'no'…And what happens if she really says that? 

No harm trying!!!

I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE MAKING IT HARD FOR ME!

BUT I WANNA TALK TO YOU, DUMB ASS!

…Somebody, help!

"Is it really that hard for you?" She teased, eyes with the usual twinkle, "Hmm, let me guess…You won a prize in basketball?" 

"No." 

"…Hmm…you're tired and you want to go home?"

"No, no…" 

She suddenly paused before asking meekly, "You don't like me anymore?" 

Silence.

"Is that it?" She asked, "You want a break up?" 

__

This is the fairytale of rainbow dreams

Their lives changed forever when they met

The little boy took the injured swallow in his cage

Promising her a silent yet beautiful life

"No, it isn't, of course…" He murmured, pulling her into his arms, "You know I'll still love you like always…" 

"Then what is it that is so hard to tell me?" She looked into his anxious eyes. 

"…I…" He stopped. DARN! DRY THROAT!? DAMN, NO!

__

Help me, somebody!

Help yourself, Hiiragizawa. Even airhead block can't help you now. You're alone on this. Hohohohoho!

Dang.

"Then it's alright…I don't want to force you anyway…Didn't you say you are hungry?" She questioned, looking into his eyes.

"No, no! I'm not now! I'm…nervous!" He broke out bluntly, causing himself to be amused and her, to be surprise. She suddenly giggled, taking his hands gently, "Alright, alright…But if you don't want to tell me, we'll be wasting time here…"

"Give me a moment…I need to…" He paused. His heart was pumping like a zillion times faster!!! ACK!!! 

"Alright…I'll wait…" She smiled, still looking into his anxious eyes.

"You know this is hard…" He said again. 

"I know." She giggled. 

__

This is the fairytale of rainbow dreams

The swallow was laughing, the boy was smiling

Their lives were soon moving in the same direction

But when she flew away, everything shattered

"Well…" He licked his lips and swallowed before speaking again, "Tomoyo…" He let out a frustrated sigh, "I'M FED-UP!"

Silence.

"Then it's alright, yah? You don't have to tell me if it's that hard." She said with a spark of laughter in her eyes. She took her hand and headed for the carpark.

"Tomoyo…" He called again, causing her to stop. 

"Alright, alright. You want to say it, right? But it's hard?" She guessed. 

"Very." He admitted. 

"Alright…" She giggled, taking his hands again, "Then I'll wait while you find your courage to tell me…"

Silence.

He breathed, his heart racing faster than any rockets would. He thought he could beat the record of the fastest rocket ever with the rate his heart was pumping. But he knew he had to tell her. No, not tell. Ask. 

__

Once again, the boy was left alone 

Crying and weeping tears of no tomorrow

Why hadn't he realize how much she mean to him?

Was he in love, did she feel the same?

"Well?" She tried again, hoping he could tell her quick. She was also curious to what was so important that could make Eriol so anxious. 

"You'll take up my whole day if you don't tell me yet!" She teased, laughing lightly. 

He sucked in his breath before breathing out again. 

__

Go for it, Eriol. We'll celebrate after this.

We'll see.

Yeah, we'll see. So just ask. 

Silence.

"…T-Tomoyo…" He started for the umpteen times. She giggled, "Yes?"

"Would you……Would you marry me?" 

He could have felt his whole world shaking before him at that time when his question came out like an easy sentence. But it wasn't easy gathering enough courage, though!

He paused, thousand shades of blushes rushing to his face immediately as he watched Tomoyo's face for any reaction.

Not much, though.

"Tomoyo?" He asked nervously, "Tomoyo, are you alright?" 

"Marry you, you mean?" She whispered, as though she had heard wrongly. 

"Yes." 

"…I'm not dreaming?" She asked, uncertain.

"Hopefully not. I don't want to wake up and ask you that hard question again if this is a dream. Wait…you haven't answered me."

She suddenly broke into a soft smile before throwing her arms around him so sudden that he lost his balance and fell harmlessly on the soft sand. But he didn't care because he finally heard the answer he had been waiting for so long.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She answered happily as she fell down to the sand together with him. 

"Oh dang, happy me!" He had to control himself from screaming as he return the embrace, not caring if they were flying in the air or on the sand. 

She giggled as he landed on top of her, his face coming closer as she nuzzled her nose against his, "It isn't a dream, right?" He laughed, "Even if it is, I'll just treat it as a rehearsal." His eyes turned sincere and loving, "But thank you."

"For?"

"Saying 'yes'. That one word made me the happiest man alive." He said. 

"And I think I'm the happiest woman alive now, too." 

"Hmm…" He simply murmured as his face came closer to hers, their lips meeting in the same sweet and loving kiss like that of one year ago when he confessed his feelings to her. 

"Tomoyo?" He broke off the kiss, looking into her tender eyes.

"Hmm?" 

"I love you." 

She giggled, "I know. I love you, too." 

And it was, of course, most natural that the two of them ended up in another sweet kiss that lasted lovingly under the field of stars above. And once again, nothing could be more perfect as the first shooting star shot across the magical stretch of stars which led to a whole shower of stars soon after that. 

"Eriol, look!" Tomoyo whispered, pointing to the falling stars.

"It's beautiful…" He agreed as the both of them sat up. She smiled, leaning into his arms, "Of course it's beautiful…Nothing could be more beautiful than watching the stars with you…" 

He smiled before holding her closer to his body and to his heart. 

"Life's perfect, isn't it, Tomoyo?"

"Never better." She agreed as they melted into another kiss of the evening.

__

Once upon a time 

There lived a boy with a cold heart

And a swallow which changed it all

**

"Tomoyo!" He used his foot to kick open the hospital door. He couldn't use any of his hands anyway. He was holding a basket of fruits in the right and some toys in his left. The door was ajar as he strode into the room.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo looked up to her husband with a smile, "You're just in time for the breakfast burps!"

"That's why I'm here at the correct time, eh?" Eriol answered as he took a sit beside his loving wife. He held out his hands, "May I?" 

Tomoyo gently handed the sweet little infant to her husband's trustful hands as he played 'peekaboo' with him. 

"Eriol!" She broke into bits of giggles as her husband turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Eroy can't play with toys yet!" She said in between laughter. He smiled wistfully, "Yeah, but he can learn." 

"Eriol!" She whined good-naturedly. 

He laughed as he leant in to placed a kiss on his wife, "I know I'm silly but that's why you love me, right?"

"Unfortunately, right." She laughed as he handed the infant back to her. 

"OH OUR LITTLE EROY!!!" A yell came from the hospital door as Syaoran and his wife, Sakura ran in. 

"Syaoran!" Eriol cried out with surprise as Syaoran gleefully took the infant from Tomoyo's hand.

"HE'S SO CUUUUUTE, ERIOL!" Syaoran gushed as he patted the baby on the back. Sakura giggled, "Forgive Syaoran. He's like that when he sees cute babies." 

"Ah, can't imagine you guys have a baby before us!" Syaoran teased as he handed the infant back to Tomoyo. He put an arm around Sakura, "But don't worry, we'll trying hard now!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura whined. 

Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran smiled, "Alright…Ne, Sakura, let's go grab a drink first, shall we? See ya guys later!" With that, they exited the room, leaving the new family together.

"Tomoyo?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm happy." 

She laughed, "I know." 

"Nothing can make me happier. Nothing." 

She smiled, nodding as her husband placed a loving kiss on her cheek. 

"Me, too, Eriol." She agreed, breaking into another tender beam. 

And both of them were right, because nothing could be more happy and joyful at that moment as their wonderful Eroye curled up in their arms, snoring lightly in their sleep. It was almost a fairytale, too perfect to end as a normal life story. And perhaps this is the final chapter to this beautiful tale. 

And what name shall we call this fairytale? The Snowman and The Swallow, of course! 

But hey, whoever said this was all a fairytale?

(=^_^=) 

***

THE END 

Hope ya guys enjoy it! Thank you a million times! And the song is Once Upon a Time written especially by me for this ficcie! Hope ya guys like this epilogue, yah? 

LUV ExT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!


End file.
